Rosario Vampire Senior Year
by Vampire Maleka
Summary: This is the final year at Youkai Academy for Tsukune and the gang and this season is based on both the anime and manga. Will Tsukune, Moka, and the others survive until graduation? Will Tsukune choose from the girls he likes? Let's just see. Season 1 fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosario+Vampire Season III.**

**(I do not own R+V ).**

**Vampire Maleka: Hi guys, I am sad that the possibility of a third season of R+V may**

**never come out. So this is what I would like to see a third season be, I will have 13 episodes or**

**chapters as the Animie has with one epilog episode. Please let me know what you all think and I hope you all enjoy this old man's version of R+V.**

**Hello, my name is Aono Tsukune. I am a third year student at Youkai Academy and am in the first semester. So much has happened** **since my run in with Moka-san's father, and the words he spoke to me after our battle still rings in my ears loud as ever. (Flash Back), "I give you the Rosario Aono Tsukune, but do not think that I give you my daughter for nothing. Please remember that point." **

**Moka-san once told me that for a potential mate to be given her hand in marriage, that he has to pass a test to see if he is worthy of her love. I wonder if my fight with her father was that test?** **What I couldn't tell Moka-san after words, as well as the other girls, was which Moka-san I really wanted?**

**Also even though I find Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan, beautiful and it flatters me that they both want me as well as Youkuri-chan and Rubi-san, I still want Moka-san. I love her, but which one do I love the most? I know I have to choose and soon before we** **graduate and move on to our future lives.**

**I can see it all so clearly in all their eyes, they are growing more and more impatient with me. But to their credit they have not said anything out right, but I know it won't be long before the dam breaks and I have to decide who I want even if it breaks everyones heart including my own.**

**Episode 1: Pick me + Vampire**

**As Tsukune walked out of his dorm building, he bumps into Kokoa nearly knocking her down. But before he could apologize to her for not paying attention, she kicks him hard knocking him unconcious. "Next time watch where you are going!" she yells out as she turns to walk off to class.**

"**Damn that was too close." she softly spoke to her familure Kouchan as she kept walking. "Since that fight with pappa, I can't get Tsukune out of my head." Moka finds Tsukune in a heap near the wall of the boys dorm, and rushes to his aide. "Tsukune?! Are you alright?"**

**All he can do at this point is moan in pain as Moka helps him to his feet, but soon he weakly smiles and tells her good morning. "What happened?" she inquired as he shook the cob webs out of his head. "I bumped into Kokoa." he smiled as he dusted his uniform off. "She's been acting more violent towards me recently, this is the fourth time this week she has kicked the snot out of me. I don't know what I did, but if you see her Moka-san please tell her I'm sorry."**

**As they walked towards class Moka inquires of Tsukune: "I want to ask you a question Tsukune?" "What is it Moka-san?" he responds with concern as he stops walking to face her. "Uhm, I am kinda scared to ask this, but my inner self won't answer me concerning this." "Concerning what Moka-san?" he answers. She rocks back and forth and tapping her fingers together asks. "How intimate did you and my inner self get Tsukune?"**

**The question stunned him, but he knew she needed an answer. "She bit me before she replaced the rosario. Other than that I don't recall if we did anything more than that, except for holding her hand once." "Which me do you like more Tsukune?" she asked with more confidence and conviction than at the first.**

**He was about to answer when out of no where Kurumu lept on his back and wrapped him up in her arms. "Good morning Tsukune!" she shouted with joy, which lasted for a breif moment until Mizore tossed an ice blade into Kurumu's head. "Get off of my Tsukune boob girl, he is mine and mine alone." Mizore calmly commanded. "Tsukune-san!" Youkuri sang out as she hugged him tight. Tsukune could see that Moka was upset, and instead of stepping in as she had in the past, she walked off, then ran off towards class. **

**During lunch hour, Kokoa was walking down the hall way lost in her thoughts when she heard him call her name. "Kokoa-chan!" Tsukune called out. She spun to face him giving him her angriest look. She growled out, "What do you want!?!" Tsukune looked a bit aprahensive, but still had an air of confidence. "Can we talk in private?" "Why would I want to talk in private with a perv like you for?" "Because what I have to say is not for others to hear, so please can you put a side your hatred for me this once Kokoa-chan?"**

**On the roof top Tsukune and Kokoa sat down to talk. "What do you want to talk about?"**

**She demanded after a moment of silence. "Why have you been beating me up so much for? I mean I have no idea what I done to you, to make you so angry with me." Kokoa didn't know what to say, her thoughts where spinning out of control. She sprung to her feet then kicked Tsukune hard in the head, and shouted as he once again fell into unconciousness. "Because I am in love with you and I don't want to be!"**

**Later that day during the club meeting, Tsukune tried to get Moka's attention. He even slipped her a note saying he wanted to continue their conversation tonight after everyone was in bed and there would be less of a chance to be disturbed. After she read the note, she looked him in the eyes and nodded her agreement.**

**That night both he and Moka walked in the compound area that was between both the boys and girls dorms, and began their talk. Tsukune started, "You asked me which you I like the most this morning before we were interupted. And I have been thinking about this all day, and how to explain it in a way that is acceptable to you and your true self." Then he laid his hand on Moka's rosario and spoke to it. "Moka-san can you hear me?" And at his words the red stone in the middle of the rosario glowed and he heard the inner-Moka's voice come from it.**

"**I hear you Tsukune."**

**Looking out of her window, Kokoa was starring down at both her sister and Tsukune as they walked. Why did she have these feelings for that weak human? But she knew she did, and she just did not know what to do about it. "Kouchan," she whispered. "Yes Kokoa-sama." he replied as he flew next to her. "Do not be seen, and go and listen in on their conversation, and let me know everything that they are talking about." Kouchan nodded and flew out the window.**

"**This is not easy for me to articulate Moka-san," Tsukune began, "I-well, I love you both if that makes any sense? I mean you both even though you are the same person are precious to me in ways that words cannot express." Then he looked into outer Moka's eyes and continued. "You act as if you are seperate from your inner-self, and your inner-self thinks the same, am I right?" he asked.**

"**Correct," Inner Moka responded as outer Moka nodded. Then he continued, "I do not want to hurt anyones feelings, but I do know that I have to make a decission and soon, but I want to choose you both, but I don't know how I can if you both are competeing against each other for my affections. Put yourself in my shoes, and tell me if the roles were reversed if you would find it easy to decide for me?"**

**Then he continued as they listened, "Both of you are more alike than you want to admit. For example, Inner Moka, has a tender heart as well, and I see how she looks at me, am I wrong to conclude that you inner Moka have already planned your life with me in it?"**

"**No you have it right Tsukune." she responded. "And you outer-Moka it is the same with you right?" she nodded.**

"**Then why can't you both join as one, and love me as one, as I love you as one?" he inquired. "If we are in the human world then outer-Moka will be with me, but you would be with me still inner-Moka as well. Then in this world the roles can be reversed can it not? I mean if the two of you can become of one mind and heart, all three of us can have a wonderful life together."**

"**Remove the rosario Tsukune!" inner-Moka demanded, and before outer-Moka could object, his hand clinched the rosario and it came loose. Before he knew it, inner Moka was looking him in his eyes. "That can never happen Tsukune." she responded as she stepped mere inches from him. "When we graduate I intend for this rosario to be removed once and for all, I am a true vampire Tsukune, and if you love me as you say, then you will accept me for who I am, are **

**we clear on this subject lover?" "L-l-lover?" Tsukune stammered. "You proclaimed that you loved me, even though you also proclaimed the same to my outer self. That means," she continued as she took the rosario from his hand, "that I, this me Aono Tsukune will be yours forever. And what I mean by forever is just exactly what I mean." And before he could respond, Moka buried her fangs into his neck. This was not anything like the bites he received from the both of them before, this bite hurt and his neck burned with an intense fire. He before blacking out heard her whisper in his ear, "One down, two to go, and you'll be mine alone forever lover."**

**The next morning found Kokoa fuming over what Kouchan had reported to her. "So oni-chan is staking her claim on Tsukune, well two can play that game." She walked from her dorm room thinking about how she could disrupt her sisters plans to buy her time to make Tsukune hers. Then it hit her, "Kouchan I've got a plan."**

"**You are lying right Kokoa?!!!" Kurumu shouted in dissbelief. "Why should we trust anything you say?" Mizore added with a cold stare. "Desu, desu." Youkuri responded in kind. "Why should I lie to you guys?" Kokoa reponded, "I don't want my sister to be involved with that perv, he is not worthy of her. But if you don't do something quick, your precious Tsukune will become a vampire in just a few days if my true sister has her way."**

**He was still in a daze when he had awakened. All night it seemed he was having dream after dream with inner-Moka as the main character, he was still trying to make sense of everything when he felt the pain in his neck. Reaching up to touch the spot, he discovered the two puncture wounds, and for the first time in a while, fear gripped him. "She really intends to do this."**

**Moka was crying. She felt so helpless as she witnessed what her true self did to Tsukune. "Why Uri-chan?" she moaned. "He does not deserve this, you are forcing him to be yours, and that is not what I want." Then the stone on her rosario began to glow as her inner self responded. "I don't care what you want right at the moment." "What?!" outer-Moka exclaimed. "How can you say........" but was cut of by her true self. "If I do not act now we will loose him to the others. Are you prepared for that Omote?" "No uri-chan." she responded in defeat and sadness.**

"**Well I am just going to ask him myself if he has chosen Moka!" Kurumu announced with a monsterous tone in her voice. "And if he says it's true?" Mizore inquired softly. "Then we will have to take him by force and make him see his error." Kurumu responded. "No!" Youkuri yelled out. "Tsukune-san has to choose I admit that, but if we force the issue there is a chance we will lose in the outcome. Think this through girls."**

**Meanwhile as Tsukune was walking to the student store (as it was the weekend), Kokoa announced from behind a large bush. "Well I see you are worse for the wear." He didn't even raise his head in acknowledgement, he just stopped walking, and turned to face the girl, "I've had better days Kokoa-chan. Are you here to beat me up again?" "No, I have a propersition for you Aono Tsukune." He looked up at her then, "What sort of propersition do you have in mind?"**

"**If you were to chose me to be your future wife Aono Tsukune, I would not turn you into a vampire against your will like Oni-chan is doing. Love is not suppossed to be that selfish do you not agree Tsukune-san?" Then he found new strength and he did a double take when her words finally sunk in. "You want me also!?!" he exclaimed in shock. "I thought you hated me Kokoa-chan?" "Not hate you Tsukune, just....well," she paused to gather her thoughts, she did not want to blow this opportunity. "I have never had these feelings before and the only way I was able to deal with not dealing with it was to pound you into the dirt."**

"**I know you do not feel the same for me right now, I am just asking you to give me a chance to prove to you that I am the best choice for you?" then she made with the puppy dog eyes as she finished with, "Pleeeeease?" After she left him, he was more mixed up inside. "What is going on here?" he thought aloud. Just then..... "Tsukune!" "Oh God it's Kurumu and the others!" he sighed as he stayed put to see what they wanted.**

"**Tsukune," Kurumu began with an edge to her usually sweet voice, "Kokoa said that you chose Moka last night to be your girlfriend. Well is she lying or telling us the truth?" He looked at....what? Rubi-san was with them also? And she had a look of sadness mingled with anger as well. "No!" he blurted out. "I did not choose anyone yet. All me and Moka-san was doing was talking, that's all." Then he became angry at the whole mess he was in and took it out on them all. "I cannot handle this much longer everybody," he began. "I cannot be with all of you, and someones going to be hurt when I make my choice, but know this right now, if everyone does not stop pressuring me....I won't choose any of you!!!!!" Then he turned and rushed off back towards his dorm, leaving the four girls behind silent and stunned.**

**It may be a week or 2 before chapter 2 comes out. Chapter 2 will be titled, "The Dream + Vampire." And it will be a longer chapter I promise. Please R & R, I would like to know what everyone thinks of the story line. Also please read "Letters for Sarah" also if you like.**

**Until next time this is the Vampire Maleka.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario + Vampire III

Vampire Maleka here, well what will happen to Tsukune when he has several dreams during the day and night about what married life would be like with all the girls in his harem? And then to discover that Inner-Moka is the one behind those dreams? And what do you think Tsukune's reaction will be when he realizes that her interaction in his dreams is really for him to focus on her and what her plans are for him? Authors note: Even though the manga version of inner-Moka and the anime version are different they are also similar as well as all R+R fans know. What I have done here was combine the two versions of her to explain her actions here towards Tsukune. Also even though I would like to use Japanese words, I do not want to offend the Japanese readers so on spellings I am not sure of, I will translate to english. I hope all of you like this second chapter of this series. This is fun and it does help to get others ideas. Let me know what you think of this chapter. . .thanks. I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

Tsukune was angry with himself by the time he reached his dorm room. Even though he knew he had to say something to the girls, he felt he could have done it more nicely. His mind was still reeling over what he figured Inner-Moka was doing to him, and yet for the life of him he couldn't understand why she would hurt him or even force a vampire's life on him?

He really was confused inside, he loved both versions of Moka but he feared that his life as a mortal was going to be forever changed. He didn't want to be a vampire, but who could stop that from happening short of him quitting school and running away back to his home in the human world? And even that was not a sure deal. She knew where he lived.

Had he not toughen it through two frightening years here? Had he not made friends with several monsters? He had proven that monsters and humans could live together in peace and friendship, and now the monster that he loved the most, Akashyia Moka was about to betray....no he corrected himself, she already had betrayed his faith in her. "Moka-san, why?"

He moaned out as he rubbed gingerly at the puncture wounds on his neck. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, and was getting ready to lie down when he noticed a note on the floor near his door.

It was a note from Moka, and it read: "Tsukune I am so sorry what Uri-chan did to you last night, she reasons that if we do not make you ours, that you will choose one of the other girls over us. I have faith in you to make the right choices Tsukune, but Uri-chan does not. She, well we have never experienced being in love before. It is scary and exciting at the same time, but I want you to know that I do not want to make you a vampire against your wishes unlike Uri-chan. If you never want to see me again Tsukune I will understand. I love you Tsukune, Moka."

"I love you too Moka-san." he whispered as a single tear ran down his cheek. "I love you but I can't accept this fate."

Chapter/Episode 2: "The Dream + Vampire."

Tsukune was tired as he sat the note on his desk. Sleep was what he needed as he was still weak from the loss of blood he had endured the night before. Within minutes of laying down he was already entering a deep sleep. And that is when the first dream happened.

Tsukune was starring out a large window overlooking snow covered terrain, when Mizore walked up beside him and tilted her head to lean it on his shoulder."I never dreamed we would be together husband." Mizore softly commented, as Tsukune turned his head to smile at her. "Yes it was a touch and go situation for a while Mizore, but you did prove your love for me, and won my heart over the others." "Then you have no regrets in choosing me Tsukune?" Mizore asked while looking into his dark brown eyes. "Not one single regret my wife." Tsukune answered as he turned around and cupped Mizore cheeks with his hands and bent over to kiss her.

Then Mizore kissed him on his cheek and then began to kiss his neck, and all of a sudden there was pain, a burning he felt only once before, he struggled to move Mizore from their embrace, fear coursed through him as he kept fighting. "MIZORE STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" When he was able to pull her away from his neck, the woman he saw their was not Mizore, but Inner-Moka. "Two down, one to go lover." she smiled triumphantly.

Tsukune shot up from his sleep, sweat was pouring over his forehead and neck. Then he felt the pain on his neck and he reached to gently touch the wound, and when he withdrew his hand, he seen blood on it. Then out of the shadows Inner-Moka appeared, he crimson eyes burning like fire as she approached him. "You should really be careful about what and who you are dreaming about lover." she responded as she knelt down beside him. "Why are you doing this to me Moka-san?" Tsukune responded with both a broken heart and fear.

But all she did in response was kiss him fully on the mouth, then he tasted it! It was sweet as nectar as he swallowed, and for a moment he felt like everything in the world was alright, that Moka wasn't turning him into a vampire. This was all a dream wasn't it? Then his eyes shot open in realization of what he was drinking. It was her blood! He fought with his mind to try to break the spell he was under, and then once again he fell a sleep.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted in her sweetest voice. "Mother is coming over and I need help with the children." "Why is she coming over again sweetheart?" Tsukune responded as he picked up a small girl from her playpen. "Every time she comes over, she tries to get me to go to bed with her, and the two of you go fighting and scaring the kids and wrecking the house." "Because she wants to see her grandchildren Tsukune, besides it adds a little flavor to our love life right?" she responded blushing.

"Maybe for you," he responded, "but for me it is a nightmare Kurumu." She looked at him with disappointment in her eyes, which quickly changed to anger. "You wish you were with Moka instead of me right!?!" "I did not say that and you know it Kurumu!" Tsukune responded as the child in his arms started crying loudly. He began to rock the child as he sighed. "I do not want to fight with you Kurumu, let me get Andira quieted down and get her ready for when your mother arrives, okay?" As he walks into the child's bedroom he notices an outline of a person in the shadows, then he heard the figure speak in a sad tone. "You gave me up for this lover?"

Ruby was singing to herself while she admired her wedding gown in the mirror, in a few short hours she would be Aono Ruby, a dream come true for her. The board chairman was going to walk her down the isle and give her away, this was a grand honor and she knew it. Meanwhile Tsukune was putting the finishing touches on his tuxedo, when he heard a knock on his dressing room door.

He walked over and opened the door, standing there was Lord Shuzen, Moka's father and he did not seem happy with him at all, but maintained his regal calmness. "Your majesty," Tsukune responded as he stepped back then bowed at the hip. "What brings you here?" he inquired as he raised from his bow. "Do you remember what I told you after I gave you Moka's new rosario Aono Tsukune?" he responded. "That I told you that I did not give you my daughter for nothing?" he then glared. "I gave her to you to be your wife Aono Tsukune, because you showed courage to me when you fought me. Then you choose someone else and my daughter is now locked in a tower because she went insane."

He stepped forward as his aurora began to glow ominously to a very dark crimson. "You rejected her eternal love, her eternal gift, and for what? A witch?" Then he grabbed hold of Tsukune who was shaking in fear and said, "I am not going to kill you, that would be too merciful for me to allow. I am going to turn you into a vampire and lock you in her tower so you can see what you done to my daughter forever."

"Tsukune-san," Yukari called out as she was getting ready to go to work. "Yes dear," he responded as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading while he finished off his breakfast. "What do you think about where I chose for our vacation?" she called out in response. "It sounds fine with me Yukari but you know I always feel uncomfortable at your family reunions."

"But it is going to be in America Tsukune, in New England of all places." She continued as she rushed into the kitchen and continued, "The history, and the places we can visit, oh it sounds so exciting except I wish you would be just as thrilled as I am?" "What did you say? I am sorry I was engrossed with the stock market reports dear." Tsukune responded after he raised his head from the paper.

"Oooow!" Yukari groaned in anger. "You are always ignoring me Tsukune, I apologize that I am not Moka. Mabey you should have chosen her? Oh that's right you didn't choose her, you chose me right?" Then she waved her wand as a brass tub crashed down on his head as she walked out of the kitchen.

Tsukune was standing on a balcony in a large castle, looking down into the courtyard below. Kokoa was picking flowers from the garden to decorate the great dinning room table, as she did everyday now for..... "How long now?" he thought to himself, "oh yes for the last 200 years. She was so different back in school he mused to himself, always ready to fight. And now she was so much like outer Moka. He stopped himself from thinking about her, it always broke his heart when he remembered seeing Moka's face as she turned and walked away to never be seen again

He turned from the balcony and walked down the hall, when he passed a full length mirror hanging on the wall. He was dressed the way his father-in-law dressed, all in blue, his cape trimmed in red. His silver hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, his crimson eyes starring without emotion to the image he saw. He could hardly remember now what he was like back when he was a human, before Moka turned him to what he is now. Turned him, then left him alone until he accepted Kokoa's proposal. Then he seen an image form behind him, it was her, and before he could turn to respond, she was once again gone.

"Moka hurry up honey we're going to be late." Tsukune called out from the living room as he was binding their daughter Moki in her wool jacket. "Sorry Tsukune." she responded as she rushed down stairs trying to put her coat on as she descended. Her pink hair was tied up in a bun as she finished buttoning her coat. "I just didn't want to look all messed up when we get to your parents house honey." she smiled as her emerald eyes glimmered to reveal her happiness.

"Well we best get going right?" Moka announced to her husband and daughter. Then Moki pulled her hand from her pocket and held out Moka's rosario. "Do you need this also mommy?" The small child inquired. Tsukune was shocked as he turned to see Inner-Moka starring back at him. "This is not the life we are going to lead lover." as she approached him menecenly.

He shot up as Inner-Moka clamped her hand over his mouth, "Do not make a single sound lover." she quietly commanded. "I need to talk and you need to listen. Alright Tsukune?" He nodded. "Good, I am going to remove my hand." she responded. "From now on when you dream, all your dreams will be about me. Not that I am manipulating your dreams, it is my blood in you that is bringing your true feelings for me to the surface."

Tsukune glared at her and as softly as he could muster he interrupted, "You did not have to do this to me Moka-san. You already had my love." Then with anger she quickly cupped his mouth again and growled, "I said I need to talk, and for you to listen! Don't make me say it again lover!"

Then she was silent for a moment as it appeared that she was thinking about something, and whatever it was she was thinking on seemed to make her continence grow darker. Then she narrowed her eyes at Tsukune and inquired, "First things first lover." Tsukune swallowed hard not knowing what was wrong, he just nodded his response.

With her face just inches from his, she continued, "I can understand why Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, and in a way Yukari and my outer self was in your dreams lover, but why was Kokoa in your dreams as wellllllllll?" He was at a loss for words, as he thought about it. Why did he dream of Kokoa?

"Was it because she proposed to you lover? Are you considering marrying her over me?" Moka demanded. "NO!" he shouted out, forgetting to curb his anger. Then he paled as he realized that if she knew about her sister's proposal, then that meant. . . . . "Yes lover," she smiled ominously at

him. "I can read your mind and see what is in your heart, and after today Tsukune you will inform the others that we are a couple now, and I will tell my sister to back off from you or else!"

Tsukune was angry now too the point that he did not care if she hurt or killed him at the moment, he just blew. "How dare you tell me to hurt our precious friends!?! I don't know who you are anymore Moka? The Moka I know would not force me to become something that I don't want to be, you have always protected me, you've saved my life more times than I can count, so for God sake why are you doing this Moka? Damn it tell me or we are finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was like someone slapped her in the face, her crimson eyes widen, then filled with fury, then she started to shake violently, and for the first time since he had known inner-Moka, he seen her cry. She seemed like a lost child, not knowing what to do. Tsukune all at once felt terrible for making her cry, but he wanted to know why she was doing this to him.

"I never had what I have with you Tsukune." she sobbed silently. "I was never meant to fall in love, or have friends, I was born to take my father's place as one of the dark lords of the Hades." Then she continued, "As you know I am the third of four sisters, each sister was to play a role in both our father's kingdom, but the two oldest disappointed father. My oldest sister Akara was father's pride and joy, she was his equal in wisdom and in strength and he loved her more than words could say. Then she fell in love with a young human male she had met when she was visiting the human world, and they got married and father was enraged. And if that wasn't enough, his first wife, Naomi

followed her daughter to watch over her."

Then Moka paused wiping the tears from her eyes before she continued. Tsukune was amazed with her opening up to him like this, but out of respect he remained silent as he continued to listen. "Then there is Kahlua which if you ever meet her, you would think she was an angel. She always has a smile, and always seems to love life, that was until her husband, Morgan James was killed. He was her life Tsukune. You see when we female vampires fall in love, it controls our life in ways you humans can never imagine Tsukune. If our mate dies, we lose it, I mean WE lose it."

Then she stood and began to pace around the room, fighting her emotions. She couldn't believe she was telling him all of this when she should have pounded him thru the wall for yelling at her. But she knew he needed to understand why she had to change him, why she so desperately loved and needed him.

"Father," she continued, "tried to help her through her loss, and he too thought the world of her husband. He was a human when Kahlua and he met. And they also were students at this school.

But I will not spend too much more time on that except to explain the thought in your mind why my father accepted Morgan James, and not the human who Akara ran off with? Akara ran away and did not give father a chance to meet him or to test him. Morgan was tested and so were you Tsukune, and that is why father gave me to you."

Then she walked again towards Tsukune and sat down next to him as she continued her explanation. "Kahlua lost her mind when Morgan died, and I almost did too. He was like my big brother, and I was his little princess. She ran off and went renegade, hiring herself out as an assassin, for that was what father trained her as. Father told me that this was what happens when you fall in love. "For the women of our kind it is like a death sentence, they still live but are dead inside. And I do not want that to happen too you Moka." So he raised me to fight, and to be his replacement when the time came. And I bottled up my emotions and told myself I would never allow anyone to steal my heart, then I met you Tsukune."

Then Moka shook her head slowly, and continued, "What is it with us daughters of Shuzen Ichago that makes us fall for you humans? I wish I could stop what I am doing to you Tsukune, but I can't stop, I need you, and I know you need me, so please don't end our relationship, I don't want to die inside like my sister."

Tsukune could feel her desperation, she seemed like the outer-Moka at that moment. How could he have doubted her? She was not doing this out of selfish intent as others might think, she needed him, this Moka loved and desperately needed him, and that was when Aono Tsukune really realized that he loved her and needed her just as desperately.

"Moka-san?" he asked as she slowly raised her head to face him. "Yes Tsukune." Then he exposed his neck to her and smiled, "I love you and need you just as much, I choose too be with you forever. . .Lover. And the final step was taken, and their corse for the future was set. Well so they both thought.

"Mizore!" Kurumu called out as she seen the snow girl looking confused. "Have you seen Moka and Tsukune?" Mizore just shook her head as if she was stumped. "I can usually find them, especially Tsukune, but not today." "If outer-Moka has hurt him I'll never forgive her." Kurumu announced as she kept scanning the hallway for the two.

Kokoa sighed sadly as she knew her plans for Tsukune was not going to happen, of corse it did help Tsukune that her father made it clear to her that Tsukune was Moka's intended and if she did not back off she would wish she had never been born. "Well if I can't have him then I'll just go back to making his life a living hell. That is much more fun." Then she laughed and continued walking to class.

Well guys that is chapter 2 and I will try to get chapter 3 published sometime in the next week or two. So please be patient. Chapter 3 will be called "A war of friends + Vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year

Chapter/Episode 3

* * *

Vampire Maleka here, I had a summery of all 14 chapters and well it got tossed out the window. I am winging it for now, and I have some shockers to come. To summarize this chapter, Tsukune takes the third and final bite from Inner-Moka, but something goes wrong. The other girls discover what Inner-Moka has done to Tsukune, and declares a state of war against her. And their friendships are in jeopardy of collapsing. Meanwhile Kyouko and Kasumi (Tsukune's cousin and mother), receives an urgent phone call that will force them to face their past to save Tsukune. So let the story begin!

"Moka-san," Tsukune began as he felt pain and fever rip through his body. "Something doesn't seem right, I feel like I am breaking apart, is this natural in such a transformation?" Moka looked distressed

as she laid her left hand on his forehead and instantly withdrew it because of the heat. "No lover," she began with worry etched in her normally confident voice, "there should be some discomfort but this is not right."

"You are the only person I have ever done this to," she continued, "but father trained me extensively on how to do it, and what the end results should be. And this is not what is suppose to happen." She was at a loss, but she knew if he didn't get help soon. . . well he was going to die. "We have to get you to the infirmary lover and quickly, can you walk or should I carry you?" But he had already passed out.

"Your daughter should have been made aware of Tsukune-kun's identity Lord Shuzen." The Board Chairman scolded as he tapped his fingers on his desk. "I did not expect Moka to try to change the boy at this time Lord Baruku." Lord Shuzen responded calmly. "Well whether you did or did not know of her intentions, Ichago-san, your daughter not knowing the boy's true identity has put him on the verge of death! I did not bring this boy here to die, but to help him to understand what he is according to his mother and grandmother's wishes! And now I have to tell them that I failed, because of you!" The chief of the dark lords growled.

As Moka was rushing Tsukune to the infirmary, Yakuri and Ruby rushed in beside her, "What's wrong with Tsukune-san?" Yakuri cried out. "Something went wrong," Moka responded, "I do not have time to explain right now I've got to get Tsukune to the infirmary quickly, he's dying!" And with that Ruby announced, "I'll go find Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan and we'll meet you there. Yakuri go a head and follow Moka-chan and Tsukune-san."

Kurumu and Mizore was still looking for Tsukune and Moka, when Ruby found them, she explained that Tsukune was being taken to the Infirmary, and that he was in bad shape. As the three of them began to rush towards the infirmary, a lone crow squawked at Ruby, she told the others to go a head without her as she lifted her arm for the crow to land. She heard the mental message the bird relayed to her, and she instructed her familiar to inform the Board-chairman that she was on her way.

Chapter/ Episode 3: "A War Of Friends + Vampire"

Aono Kasumi was in the kitchen when a cold chill ran down her spine causing her to drop the plate she was washing. She didn't even hear it break as it hit the floor. And in an instant Kyouko rushed into the kitchen, her eyes were wide as she exclaimed, "Somethings wrong with Tsukki Akara!" Kasumi did not even turn around as she softly responded, "We must wait for word from Lord Baruku before we do anything mother."

When Kurumu and Mizore entered the infirmary they rushed to Tsukune's side, and as Kurumu passed by Inner-Moka she glared at her and demanded, "What the hell did you do to him Moka!?!" Moka just looked at her as if to say, "Don't mess with me right now." "Something went wrong when I was turning him, but what happened I still don't know."

"TURNING HIM!!!!!!" All three cried out in unison. "You were turning him into a vampire like Kokoa said." Kurumu responded with anger as she leaned towards Inner-Moka threateningly. "You had better step back Kurumu," Moka warned just as threateningly. "This is neither the time or place to have this discussion, but if you want to forget your place Kurumu, I will be more than happy to point it out to you later."

"We trusted you Moka!" Kurumu cried, "why did you do this?" "BECAUSE HE IS MY SOUL MATE YOU STUPID LITTLE SUCCUBUSS!!!!" Moka screamed out as her emotions now were getting the best of her. Then the Board-chairman and Lord Shuzen entered the infirmary, and Moka's father loudly and sternly spoke. "Enough of this Moka!" Then he pointed towards the door, "Walk with me, there is much I need to explain to you." "I want to be here father in-case. . . ." she responded respectfully. "Walk with me Moka, there is nothing more you can do for him right now." he answered calmly. "Yes Moka!" Kurumu snapped out with anger, "Mind your father, you've done more than enough to my Tsukune!"

Then lord Shuzen faced Kurumu menacingly and commented, "Aono Tsukune was and will never be yours young lady. He was born to be Moka's mate, not anyone else. Am I understood?"

The door bell rang at the Aono house, and Kyouko answered the door to reveal Ruby. "So you were sent to get us?" Kyouko inquired. Ruby nodded in response. "How is my son?" Kasumi inquired coldly. "Your father and the Board-chairman do not believe he will last the day Aono-sama." Ruby replied with a bow at the hip.

"How much do you know about us Ruby-chan?" Kyouko inquired. "I know that you are lord Shuzen's wife, Naomi and Tsukune-san's mother is lord Shuzen's eldest daughter Akara, and that the two of you are very powerful vampires of royal blood. And I know that Tsukune-san is part vampire and part human." she finished as she remained bowed.

As father and daughter walked around campus they found a secluded spot where they could sit and talk. Ichago Shuzen loved all his daughters beyond anything he could explain, but what he was about to tell Moka was something that could seriously damage their relationship, and he prayed that would not happen.

"What happened father?" Moka weakly inquired. "I did everything you instructed me to do if I was to make a human into one of us. So why is Tsukune dying father?" Ichago sighed, then looked at his daughter with compassion and began to explain.

"I'll kill her for this!" Kurumu cried out in rage. "Not before I do." Mizore responded with deadly intent. Yakuri trying to calm her friends down responded, "Think about this for a moment please and hear me out?" Both Kurumu and Mizore wanted to pound the little witch into the floor, but fought the urge and both girls listened to what their young friend had to say. "Thank you," she began with a deep sigh. "Please remember that outer-Moka would never had done this, and notice that Inner-Moka is awakened and still her rosario is still attached. There has to be a reason why Inner-Moka has awaken even though she still is wearing her rosario."

"You mean her seal might be damaged in some way?" Kurumu inquired much calmer now. "And that could explain why she hurt Tsukune?" But before Yakuri could respond, the Board-chairman answered as he sat beside the dying young man. "Her seal is not damaged as you a speculating Sendo-kun. Akashyia Moka's desperation and love for this young man has temporarily over-powered the rosario's sealing capacity. And it would do all of you to remember this warning," the dark lord glared at the girls to emphasize his point, "In the state that Akashyia Moka is in at the moment, she will kill anyone who challenges her for Tsukune-kun. I mean grave yard dead young ladies."

"Your oldest sister Akara did not run away because I did not approve of her marriage to the human she loved. She ran away because she was pregnant with a half breed child that would have spelled disaster to my kingdom and position as one of the three dark lords of the Hades. This outraged my wife Naomi to no ends, and so she followed our daughter to the human world to watch over Akara and Aono Hirosho's young child." then he paused to let what he just told Moka sink in. She jumped to her feet and exclaimed, "Tsukune is that child?!!" "Sit down Moka," her father responded, "there is more to tell you."

Kurumu and Mizore despite the Board-chairman's warnings were on the warpath. Yakuri remained at Tsukune's bedside afraid that her two friends were about to die, for there was no reasoning with them when the two of them were so in-raged. "We will wait until her father is done talking to her and she is alone before we attack." Kurumu told Mizore. "The plan is that I freeze her and you will fly her over the crimson sea and drop her in it before she can break out of the ice, correct?" Kurumu just nodded flashing a very wicked grin.

As Ruby, Kyouko, and Kasumi stepped off of the bus, Kasumi cried with relief, "I feel his presence mother," as she looked over at Kyouko, who looked back at her daughter and nodded, for she felt Tsukki's presence also. "He's still with us Akara but we need to get to him quickly or he will not make it."

"Over the years," lord Shuzen continued after his daughter sat back down, "I kept in touch with Naomi and your sister. I helped out Akara and Hirosho, and was pleased to learn that they were raising Tsukune as a human, and was more joyed to learn that his vampire blood was dormant, which was two important things needed to ensure when the time was right for you and he to meet and fall in love, then I could properly instruct you on how to change him into a full vampire. When you were born, it was destined and bred into you to fall in love with him, for no one else would be worthy of you and your devotion as well as be strong enough to be your equal than Aono Tsukune."

Tsukune was walking in the darkness that engulfed him, but yet he could sense everything around him. Then after a while he saw a light up a head and began walking towards it. When he reached the light he seen it was coming from a large room, and once his eyes adjusted to the light, he carefully walked in. Standing by a book shelf was a small girl who couldn't be no more than 4 or 5 years old, and she was reading a large book that she could hardly hold onto.

The girl had very long silver hair that stopped just past her bottom, and she turned around to face him and her crimson eyes looked at him with curiosity. "Hello," Tsukune announced with a warm smile. "My name is Ao. . . .," "Aono Tsukune." the young girl spoke out cutting his introduction off as she smiled at his confused reaction for her knowing his name. "Can you guess my name Tsukune?" she inquired still smiling at him. Then the confusion melted off of his face, and once again he warmly smiled. "Akashyia Moka."

"Very good Tsukune." little Moka responded with a slight grin. "You are probably wondering why you see me in this form am I right?" Tsukune scratched the back of his head and smiled weakly at the smaller version of his future wife and responded, "Well now that I come to think about it, I have more than one question to ask Moka-san?"

"I'm not sure I can answer more than one question," little Moka answered, "but I do know who can my future lover." Then little Moka lowered herself to her knees and slightly bowed, as he felt a strong presence come in behind him. When he turned to look, he saw. . . "Mother?. . . What are you doing here?" But his mother stood there before him not saying a word. Then she changed somehow as her brown hair turned to silver, and her dark eyes changed to crimson with black slits trimmed with yellow, that glared at him with menace.

"Tell me son, why are you talking to this demon of death?" His mother inquired as she turned her gaze towards the little girl who was pretending to be little Moka. "What is going on here?!?" Tsukune demanded, as he focused on the person who Just moments ago was the image of his mother Kasumi Aono. "What is going on here Tsukki my dear," Kasumi began, "you are dying because Moka gave you too much vampire blood, when you already had vampire blood in you to start with."

"I'm in his mind now." Kasumi spoke hypnotically as her hands were clamped down on her son's cheeks. "Mother?" she inquired. "Yes Akara." Kyouko responded. "He is resisting me."

"Why was this hidden from me to start with father?!" Moka demanded. "Had I known the truth, Tsukune would not be laying in the infirmary dying!" Lord Shuzen look passively at his daughter and responded, "I was not the one who was motivated by fear and jumped the gun so too speak Moka, you were. I was about to tell you daughter but it was too late when the time came."

"I wish they would hurry up and finish talking." Kurumu impatiently spoke as her and Mizore hid in the tree line waiting on there chance to strike. "I can go a head and freeze them both and we can still dump Moka's frozen body in the sea." Mizore replied as her left arm transformed into ice. "How long do you think it is going to take ice brain, before Moka's father thaws or breaks out and go searching for us?" Kurumu softly chastised. "It would not take a monster of his ability long to find you Mizore."

"You were never completely human Tsukune," Akara tried to explain, but Tsukune was not listening. "You had to be hid, and it was decided by my parents and myself to raise you as a human and we sealed your powers away until they were completely dormant. Your blood is like fire son, and if you don't allow me to help you, you are going to die, don't you understand?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, I WON'T BELIEVE YOU ARE MY MOTHER, AND KYOU-CHAN IS MY GRANDMOTHER!!!!" Tsukune screamed out. "AND WHY NOT TSUKKI?!!" Kasumi shouted back to her son. "BECAUSE THAT WOULD MEAN THAT MY WHOLE LIFE WAS A LIE, THAT'S WHY!!!!" And while mother and son exchanged words, the creature who posed as Moka's smaller self

inched its way toward Tsukune.

Moka and her father sensed the attack long before it came, The two attackers lost their patience and decided to strike now. And they were too close too their target to back off and retreat when they seen that they no longer had the element of surprise. The last thing that Kurumu and Mizore had seen before they were kicked into oblivion, was their head stones which read: Here lies Kuruno Kurumu, her lack of smarts landed her here. R.I.P. And here lies Shirayuki Mizore, A major case of brain freeze was the culprit. R.I.P.

Next chapter will be "Fight for Life + Vampire" Let me know what you think so far. Thanks for your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosario + Vampire : "Senior Year."

Vampire Maleka here, before I leave Sunday morning I will try to add another 2 chapters if I can, this chapter will be longer than the first three, as I will need to get into the story line in earnest. First let me clear this up if no one seen my explaination on reviews. In both the manga and anime there are times when Kurumu and Mizore have had the snot knocked out of them where they thought they might die. It was the same in this story as well, and it is my fault that I ended the last chapter the way that I did, it left too many questions. Also it may take two weeks for me to add another chapter as I am gone for two weeks at a time doing my job. Thanks and I hope this chapter is better. I don't own R+V.

"You must calm down son." Akara pleaded as she could sense both his fear and anger. "If you are my mother then why the lies?!!" Tsukune demanded, while mentally keeping his attention on the creature who had pretended to be Moka as a child. "What lies?!" Akara shot back barely controlling her now growing frustration towards her son. "We hid those things that was needful for your growth Tsukune," she continued, her focus was also on the creature who seemed to grow angrier by the moment. "Needful? How mother?" he queried. And before his mother could respond, the creature made his move to attack Tsukune, but somehow the training he had done with the inner-Moka had prepared him for such an attack.

But instead of the creature growing angry for missing it's target, it changed once again, this time to the mirror image of Tsukune, except this version had silver hair and crimson eyes, with a smile sporting two long fangs. "Bravo Tsukki ol' boy." the creature replied in good humor. Both mother and son was stunned and yet confused with the statement. "What are you?" Akara inquired with a measure of calmness. "Why I am your son mother," it responded. "the vampire side you, father, and grandmother buried so the human me could experience what a human life was like." he finished as he pointed at the other Tsukune. "What are you saying?!" Tsukune demanded of his vampric doppelganger. "You telling me I am like Moka-san who has two personalities?"

"The Rosario that our future wife wears makes it appear that she has two personalities," it responded then the vampire Tsukune persona looked over at Akara, and then continued, "mother you might be able to explain this better than I can." It bothered her to have this creature call her mother, but she was inside her son's mind after all, so this was quite feasible. "Tsukune," she began, Moka believes she has two personalities which is not true. Moka's seal strengthens her gentle nature, and weakens her violent one, which could give others the appearance that she is two people in one body. Sealed or unsealed, it is still the same Akashyia Moka. So then this vampire image of you, is part of you as well, you are still one person. Did I get it right?" Akara questioned the creature. He smiled happily as he said, "Do you get it Tsukki ol' boy?" "Yes but. . . STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!"

Episode/Chapter 4: "Fight for Life + Vampire."

Naomi paced the infirmary like a rat pacing in a small cage. Every once in a while she would look over at her precious grandson and her daughter who was still linked to her son. Yakuri was sitting next to them and Naomi could tell that the young witch was nervous. "What are you worried about Yakuri-chan?" Naomi inquired as she approached the young girl. Yakuri looked up at the girl she had earlier known as Kyouko-chan and tried to fight her tears. "I am worried for Tsukune-san, but I am worried also about Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan, they left here with the intentions of harming Moka-san, and

that is never a wise thing for them to do, they can be hard headed and dumb all at the same time," Naomi smiled at Yakuri and said, "I would not take so much stock in what the Board-chairman told you girls about my step-daughters intent to kill them if they interfere or try to attack her. Oh they'll get the crap knocked out of them, but Moka cares for you all, so she won't kill them."

There was pain in every muscle, bone and joint in Kurumu's body. Even the act of opening her eye's was sheer pain. She thought she could just make out the painful moans coming from Mizore, so she sighed in relief that her partner in crime was still alive. Then she heard Moka's voice, so calm and soothing, and yet so full of controlled anger. "I probably deserved that attack ladies, but I already knew before hand that you two might try this, but I never thought you would try this with my father being present. That was really stupid, really stupid."

Kurumu finally raised herself up to a sitting position, which hurt like hell and responded, "I just don't understand you Moka? I mean you say you love Tsukune, yet he is dying because of you." "No he is not dying because of me for say," Moka began to explain as she reach out her hand to help her friends to their feet. "I had no idea that Tsukune was already a vampire, or part vampire to be more exact." That got both Kurumu and Mizore back to their senses. "What?!!" both girls exclaimed in shock. Then both Moka and her father explained it all to them.

(Back in Tsukune's Mind).

"Alright, alright!!!" the vampire image of himself responded acting scared of his human self, then he got serious. "Listen, we are not safe here you know," he continued, "there was a side effect to Moka injecting us, uh, I mean you with her blood. Or have you forgotten why there is a holy locket on your wrist?" That got his attention, and the attention of his mother who looked at the two images of her son and shouted out in anger, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SIDE EFFECTS?!!" Then before her son could answer, Akara knew the truth and it put a chill down her spine, and filled her with dread and anger at the same time as the word left her mouth. . ."Ghoul."

* * *

Naomi barely caught the word that exited her daughter's lips, then she spied the locket on Tsukune's wrist. Turning to Yakuri she tried to be calm about her inquiry, "Yakuri-chan, why is that locket on Tsukki's wrist?" The young witch was nervous and frightened, but she believed she deserved an answer, and so she told Naomi everything.

After Yakuri told everything to Naomi, she told Yakuri, "Go find my husband and Moka and tell them to meet me and Akara outside the school's entrance, just outside the front gate. Then you find lord Baruku, um the Board-chairman and tell him the same! Hurry Yakuri-chan, Hurry!!!!" As the young girl ran out to carry out the request, mother leaned down to whisper in her daughter's ear, "I got the message sweetie, you also know what I am going to have to do, so get Tsukki ready."

(Back in Tsukune's Mind).

Akara's eye's widened as she heard her mother's voice, then she began to instruct her son on what to be ready for. Both versions of Tsukune blanched as his mother began, "Your grandmother is going to break our link, then carry your body outside of the school grounds, then she will transform into her true battle form before she removes the holy locket from your wrist."

"But if she does that," both personalities shouted out in fear, "I will turn into a ghoul and become lost forever! Please mother I do not want to kill anyone." Akara sadly smiled, "There is no other way Tsukki to save your life. Your grandmother is going to have to confront the ghoul, fight it, and then reverse what Moka's blood did to you."

* * *

Naomi carried Tsukune outside and out beyond the boundaries of the school grounds and then laid his body down on the ground about the same time that everyone arrived. She swung around and with tears of anger flowing down her cheeks, she confronted her husband. "DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DAUGHTER HAD DONE TO TSUKKI?!!!!" Then she pointed towards Tsukune's right arm and Lord Shuzen noticed the locket, then he turned to Moka, his eyes wide with shock then reflected his disappointment with her. "Oh daughter, what have you done?"

"He was dying, ask the others they were there as well?" Moka responded in her defense. "The final time I injected him, I tried to warn him that he might die, his body was breaking apart, but he wouldn't listen and I was also near death as well. I hoped against hope that he would not die, or become a ghoul, I tried father!" she began to weep.

Then the Board-chairman spoke up in Moka's defense. "She tried to destroy the ghoulified form of Tsukune-kun, but I believed I could seal the ghoul, and so I did." "You should have mentioned that to me Baruku." Lord Shuzen responded, "I could have reversed the damage that was done." "Enough all of you!" Naomi spoke, "what is done is done, the important thing now is to destroy the ghoul and reverse the effects to where Tsukki will be a true pure blooded vampire."

Kurumu looked over at Naomi then over at Tsukune's lifeless body, and inquired, "Will this work Kyouko-chan? I mean has this been done before?" Naomi looked over at Kurumu, then to the other girls who Tsukune meant the world to, and sadly smiled as she answered them. "Once over twenty-five hundred years ago, my father saved his daughter and son's with the method I will be using on Tsukki." she began, "I am the only daughter of Malak Joseph and Anniella rulers of all vampires. Then Lord Shuzen finished for his wife, "Naomi was that daughter whom he had saved from being a ghoul, and I was there also to assist him, as she was my intended." Then he paused as if trying to keep his composure, then after the short pause he finished, "It was the hardest thing for me to do ever, I had to try to destroy my beloveds body, so her father could reverse what happened."

Naomi then looked at Moka and said to her, "What your father had to do to me, you are going to have to do for Tsukki. You are responsible for his condition whether it was intentional or not, it is clear that your recent attempts to turn Tsukki into one of us, is what pushed his body over the edge. I know you are in love with him, but you have to be ready to kill him to save him, do you understand this Moka?" She nodded her response then said, "What must I do."

But before Naomi could respond, another presence was felt, then a flash of crimson light appeared next to Lord Shuzen, and when the light faded, there stood two people, one a man the other a woman. At their appearance, Lord Shuzen, Naomi, Akara and Moka knelt before the pair. "Father, mother,"

Naomi responded. The others just stood there not knowing what was happening, when Naomi inquired, "Why are you both here?"

The king and queen of all vampires just stood there without any emotion for a moment, then the king, who stood over six foot four inches in height, who had long flowing black hair with a silver streak running from forehead to the back, and wearing not the regal garments of his rank but a turtle neck sweater and blue jeans, walked over to where his great-grandson rested and starred at him for a long moment before speaking. "How is it that history must repeat itself?" Then he looked over at Moka, who barely remembered the man looking at her now, but the look on his face was not of anger, but of sadness when he walked over to her and hugged her.

The queen herself looked almost like her granddaughter Kahlua, except her hair was blond not silver and her eyes was the deepest of blue. She like her husband was dressed in civilian clothing, a light blue jump suit and knee high brown boots. She faced her daughter and responded, "We are here because your heart summoned us Naomi, and we needed to see first hand what was happening and what you were intending to do about it?" Then the king face his daughter as well, after breaking his embrace with Moka, and continued, "We see that you have the situation under control but we will be here until this issue is solved."

Then he looked over at lord Shuzen, and scolded him, "You knew how important this boy is to the future of both our houses son-in-law, how is it that you did not instruct Moka-san earlier on?" But he could not answer, and he bowed knowing he had failed. But the king just sighed, then he chuckled softly as he spoke, "Well I guess I could point the finger at myself as well." "Don't go pointing it at me husband." the queen replied not finding any humor in her husband's demeanor.

Looking over at his daughter and then back at Moka and Akara, he said with finality, "Well it is time for you to begin the procedure, the ghoul cannot be kept waiting now can he?"

Speaking to Moka, Naomi began instructing her on what to expect, and what she was going to have to do once Tsukune transformed into the ghoul. "Once I remove the seal from his wrist, and he transforms you must not let him prepare to attack, you must do everything in your power to keep him from going on the offensive. If he goes on the offensive we lose him, do you understand me?" Moka nodded then readied herself, then her father quickly removed her rosario and stepped back. "If I see you in trouble, I will join the fight until you can continue." he told her. Then turning to face the Board-chairman she instructed him to keep the other students safely away, and to take Tsukune's friends with him also. Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore, and Yakuri wanted to object to Naomi's request, but the Board-chairman gave them a look that made them tremble in fear. "Please don't let Tsukune die, Naomi-sama." Kurumu pleaded before she and the others left. "You all will be re-united with him before days end, I promise." Naomi responded with a confident smile.

After the girls and the Board-chairman had left Naomi stood next to where Tsukune laid, and closing her eyes concentrated all her thoughts and as she did so, her aurora began to be seen as it expanded and darken to crimson, then to black, small bolts of energy crackled all around the aurora and Naomi screamed. Her aurora changed and then it out lined Naomi's transformed body.

Two large golden skinned bat wings protruded from where her shoulder blades were, on top of each wing where the thumb joint is located, instead of a hooked claw, each claw was as long and as sharp as a broad sword. Her hair was long instead of short, and shone platinum which which gave it the appearance of fine spun glass. Her eyes were not crimson, but was the color of amber with red pupils, which seemed to glow with power. When she stretched out her wings, each point on the wings were razor sharp, like a scalpel.

Her left arm was transformed at the elbow and where her hand would be was five bat winged shaped blades about 4 feet in length. And she was clothed in a scarlet colored robe, tied at the waist with a white rope. When she spoke to Moka, her voice echoed and was loud as thunder. "Be ready I am about to remove his seal, when his eyes opens after his transformation, start your attack, remember do not let him rise to his feet!"

Naomi knelt beside Tsukune and reached down to grasp his locket,and the chain that held it then pulled on it until she heard the chain snap. After the chain was off, Naomi quickly stepped back so Moka could take her position, but before she could get ready Tsukune quickly stood to his feet, and in an instant he had gone from his human form to his ghoulified form, and before Moka could register the danger she was in she felt a blow so savage that she flew back at least 100 meters before she hit the wall that surrounded the outside boundaries of the school, then she felt and saw nothing as blackness engulfed her.

Then the ghoulified Tsukune was struck hard to the chest by lord Shuzen which stunned him long enough for Naomi to deliver a powerful kick to Tsukune's head, which sent him flying straight up about twenty meters before he fell head first to the ground. It was then that Moka recovered consciousness and threw herself back into the fray by grabbing Tsukune by the hair, lifting him up just high enough to deliver a knee into his face. All the while she felt like she was dying more and more inside with every blow she connected, with every bone in his body being broken, her own heart broke even more. "Oh Lover I am so sorry, please forgive me." she cried inside her mind as she finally delivered a very vicious blow to the ghoul's head that put him to the ground to stay.

Naomi, Akara, Lord Shuzen, and the king and queen approached the nearly destroyed body of Tsukune, and they all knelt before him, picked their spots, and buried their fangs into him and began draining the blood from him. Once the bad blood was removed, just enough good vampire blood remained to keep his heart beating, Then Akara raised herself up from her son and beckoned Moka to them.

Tsukune's mother then instructed her to inject her blood into him and once she had done so, The rest of the family injected their blood into him as well. They all stood and backed away from him, and sighed with relief when the wounds on his body began to heal. Then he began to transform into his true vampire form, and then opened his now crimson eyes, and sat up. "That really hurt." he said with a smile. He turned to see Moka, and when he made eye contact with her he smiled and said, "It's been a long day hey lover?" She rushed him as she repeated his name, laughing and crying. . she was whole again, she was in her lovers arms, and he was alive.

(The next day),

Tsukune woke up to the alarm going off, and he got up from his bed as quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb Moka. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, and sighed as he seen his old self looking back. The only change he could see was the gold and silver trimmed rosario that hung from the bracelet he wore on his left wrist. On the face of the bracelet was a blood colored stone that gave the silver bracelet character.

He look behind him as he seen the top part of outer-Moka's red hair sticking out from under the covers. He smiled again as he thought he was the most blessed young man in all the world, except for the vampire thing he mused to himself. Then he heard a voice in his mind as it spoke, "Well Tsukki 'ol boy looks like we got the girl of our dreams, we have to do everything in our power to make sure she is always happy."

Smiling he whispered to his inner-self, "Yeah, Tsukki 'ol boy and we have an eternity ahead of us to do exactly that." then he smiled widely as he turned and headed towards the bed to wake Moka up so they could get ready for school.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosario + Vampire: "Senior Year."

Hey Maleka here, well here we are at last, at chapter 5 of "Senior Year" and 9 more to go until we reach the climatic ending to this story line. I wish I had more time to write but alas my readers I do not. But as I drive up and down the highways and byways I am always thinking how this story is going to end, and how I will lead up to it? In this chapter we will find Tsukune and Moka trying to adjust

to all the changes they have faced in the past few days, and how the two of them cope.

I mean they have a lot of issues to cope with do they not? For instance, they are half related to one another, Moka being Tsukune's Grandfather's daughter but not born to the same mother as her three sisters. And Tsukune's discovery that he was born half vampire and that his mother, and cousin were more than that, his mother was his mother, but his cousin Kyouko was really his grandmother Shuzen Naomi. I mean this is stuff that would make Jerry Springer drool, well maybe not.

But the main issue that will covered starting from here to the end of this series, is how he is going to cope with being a vampire who far surpasses the "S-class" variety? Well we shall see if I will stop bantering and get on with the story right? Thanks for your comments, suggestions, and critiques, they are invaluable. This will be the last installment unless I can get on line before I return home. This will be in two weeks. (I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the stories main root characters).

* * *

Both Tsukune and Moka sat in chairs side by side in the office of the Board-chairman as he stared at them smiling eerily. Both their families had returned to either the human world (except for Kyouko/Naomi who returned to her husband), or their part of the secret monster realm created by the three kings of the Hades. Otherwise their families were gone, and now here the two of them sat in this creepy office waiting to hear what Board-chairman Baruku wanted to tell them.

The headmaster of Youkia Academy seemed to be enjoying Tsukune and Moka's unease about being in his presence, that was a good thing he always mused when he noticed the fear in his students and faculty. It was all useful to maintain both power and authority, and he was using this right at the moment so that the two young vampires sitting before him would not forget the HE was in charge here not them.

"It has been determined," he began speaking directly, "that you Tsukune-kun and you Akashyia-san will share the same dorm facility as if you were already married." Both Tsukune and Moka's mouths popped open and their eyes just about shot out of their skulls. "What?!!!" All the Board-chairman did in response was to lower his head and laugh.

* * *

"I don't believe this Moka-san," a still shocked Tsukune finally responded after two hours of moving their belongings into their new residence. Moka herself was silent and blushing like mad as she was in communication with her inner-self during the whole time. "I know what the Board-chairman said about my mother, and grandmother wanting us to live together to see if we will get along in that capacity," Tsukune continued, but Moka was not listening to him, but her inner-self.

Then after a few quiet moments, Moka slowly turned to face Tsukune, "You don't want to live together with me and ura-chan lover?" "What?! Are you kidding me?!" Tsukune responded with emotion. "It is my dream come true! But I was not expecting to be living my dream this soon." he finished and blushed when he realized that Moka was blushing harder, and he could also see her tears of joy, and then he felt his own tears welling up, as he approached her and wrapped her inside his arms and kissed her deeply. When they released each other all they could do was stop setting up house, and holding hands they walked into their bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Episode/Chapter 5: "New Beginnings + Vampire."

Kurumu, Mizore, Yakuri, and Ruby sat in the club room of the newspaper club depressed and dejected. "We never really had a chance to win Tsukune's love." Mizore sniffed, fighting back both her disappointment as well as her tears. "He's still my chosen one!" Kurumu proclaimed in an attempt to seem unmoved by their situation, but it didn't work as the flood gates opened and falling to her knees, cried harder this round than she had earlier on. "I love him, why did he choose Moka?"

"We all love him, not loved, love him." Ruby announced, "And as much as I love Tsukune-san, I will be happy for him and Moka." "Even though Moka manipulated Tsukune?!" Kurumu angerly retorted. "And you guys never tried to manipulate Tsukune-san, Kurumu-chan?. . .Mizore-chan?" Ruby answered calmly.

"I feel as sad and hurt as you all do," Yakuri spoke as she wiped tears from her eyes, "but Ruby-san is right, if we really do love Tsukune-san we should also be happy for him, even when it hurts like this to do so." Kurumu was not truly ready to let her chosen one go yet, she determined in her heart that she would not give up on Tsukune until he made it clear that it was Moka he really wanted to be with.

* * *

When Kurumu returned to her dorm room, she sat on the edge of her bed thinking about the conversation she and her friends had concerning Tsukune and Moka. "MOKA!!!!" Kurumu fumed inside. She was on the verge of losing control of her temper, Moka was the the reason Tsukune could not choose her. She didn't really care how the other girls felt, yes they were her friends, but they were also rivals for Tsukune's affections as she was.

And was Moka really trying to understand the confusion Tsukune was feeling these days? Was he talking to her about how messed up he was feeling inside, and was she really paying attention to him? She doubted it, because she knew inside that she was really the only one who could understand Tsukune's dilemma. Was not her father human? Was she not a half breed just as Tsukune was until Moka took that away from him?

Yes she was born to fulfill a mission too save her species, but why should she? She was not a pure blooded succubus, and if she had children, then in three or four generations, her great-grandchildren would all be completely human if she had married a human of course. She was like her mother in many ways, her mother really wanted what most women crave for . . . just someone who loved her.

* * *

As Moka slept, Tsukune was feeling restless and decided to go for a walk. Even though he told Moka that he was adjusting to his new life, he knew it was all just a lie so she would not feel guilty for what he now was. His whole world as he knew it was now turned so upside down that he doubted it could ever be made right again. Then there was Kurumu, Mizore, Yakuri, and Ruby-san who he knew was heartbroken. Even though they were trying to accept he and Moka as a couple, he felt their pain, and Kurumu's pain is what troubled Tsukune most of all.

He now being a vampire, could read Kurumu's mind, and what he seen there made him feel lower than he ever could imagine. "You and Moka were never the same until now, we were the same Tsukune, I am half human as you were." This revelation rocked him to his core, even though he did not let it show. "I am so sorry Kurumu-chan, so very sorry." he whispered as he continued his walk.

As he kept walking, he heard as it were someone crying near the fish pond, it was a girl, it was Kurumu. As he approached the spot that he heard her crying from, he stopped when he seen Kurumu on her knees clutching a dagger. What he witnessed next, horrified him beyond words, as Kurumu plunged the dagger into her chest. "KURUMU NOOooooo!!!!! he cried out as he rushed to her side. He folded his arms around her, rocking her and crying, "Why Kurumu, why?" She answered in a weak, raspy voice, "At least Moka can't take this moment from me, I can die in my chosen ones arms."

"Like hell Kurumu!" Tsukune shouted as he reached down to pull out the dagger from her chest. "You are going to live damn it Kurumu!" Then he turned her head and lowered his mouth to her neck and bit, injecting his blood in her to save her as Moka had once saved him. "I will not live with this guilt on my conscious Kurumu, I can not take that now or ever!" he forced the thought into her mind as he continued injecting her.

When he felt sure he had injected enough of his blood into her, he picked her up and took her to his and Moka's cottage. He rushed into the house as Moka was stepping out of their bedroom and was stunned to see Tsukune carrying Kurumu. He explained everything to her, and what he did to save her. "The one transfusion will not turn her into a ghoul will it lover?" he asked fearfully. "No." Moka responded matter-of-factually. "Why you became a ghoul was because of multiple injections lover." Then she continued more seriously now, "Never do that again Tsukune. You did not know this, and even though you done this to save our precious friend, your kisses and your blood belongs to me alone, as my kisses and blood belongs to you alone. If you do this again, I will consider that as unfaithfulness and I will never forgive you, and will leave you forever! Understand me lover?"

He could not believe his ears, even though he done this too save Kurumu, Moka saw this as an act of unfaithfulness. He was about to respond when Kurumu stirred on the couch where Tsukune had laid her, and her eyes popped open. Her violet colored eyes were crimson, her violet hair turned silver and both he and Moka in shock saw the two long fangs in her mouth.

"Tsukune. . . . ." Moka said in a cold angry tone, "I thought you just injected her!" "I did just inject her! I might be new at being a vampire Moka, but I know the difference between injecting blood and drinking it!" "Why am I here?" Kurumu inquired weakly, as she was coming back to her senses. "You tried killing yourself!" Moka shouted, "And Tsukune saved you in a sense."

Kurumu glared at Tsukune with her crimson colored eyes that burned holes in his heart, and slapped him across the face. "Idiot I did not want too be saved, had I known you would be out there tonight I would have found another spot to kill myself at." Then Moka slapped Kurumu and shouted, "Well it seems that you succeeded anyways you dumb idiot!" Then Moka glared at Tsukune, "I'm getting dressed and all three of us are going to the Board-chairman's office!"

"Why do I need too go see the chairman for?" Kurumu objected. "Because you are not a succubus any longer, and if what Tsukune has told me is true then I want to know why his blood changed you with only one injection." "CHANGED!?! INJECTION?!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MOKA?!!!! Tsukune whispered in sorrow as he pointed towards the mirror that hung on the wall next to the book shelf. "Go and see for yourself Kurumu."

When she reached the mirror, she gasped and stammered incoherently then passed out from shock. Tsukune grabbed hold of Moka and held her tight, and cried in her ear. "Please believe me lover, I did not drink her blood, I would never do that, nor would I turn anyone into what we are. Forgive me please Moka-san?"

She could feel the torment in his heart, and she knew it was not his fault, as she felt angry with herself for even considering that her soul mate would betray her, she whispered back into his ear, "Forgive me lover, for ever doubting you." Then they released each other, as she turned to get dressed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Explain it again too me Tsukune-kun." the Board-chairman calmly requested. Kurumu was sitting next to a worried Moka, looking like she was in severe shock. Once again Tsukune recounted the story and what happened to Kurumu after he injected her with his blood. And after he had finished with the fifth retelling of the incident, the chairman pulled open a drawer in his desk, and handed a metallic orb to Tsukune. It was about the size of a baseball, but light as a feather.

Tsukune held it for a moment with a puzzled expression on his face. "You are wondering what this orb is aren't you Tsukune-kun?" Tsukune just nodded. "How heavy does it feel to you?"

Tsukune puzzled what this was all about, but he responded, "It is surprisingly feather light Chairman-sama." Lord Baruku nodded then continued, This orb is called the iron heart, it is used to measure a monsters strength to determine what classification level is to be given him/it/or her." Then he reached out towards Tsukune and held out his hand, and Tsukune handed the orb back over.

"I as well as lord Shuzen believed you too be a S-class monster, like Akashyia-san," he continued after he put the orb away. "But the only explanation for why Miss Kuruno-san is now a vampire herself after just one injection of your blood only means, and the Iron Heart also confirms this, you are a monster of Grandmaster strength, which makes you nearly equal to the three kings of the Hades, in which I and your grandfather are two of the three kings. As well you may also be near the strength of your great grandfather Malak Joseph

who as you have learned is the king of all vampires, in short Tsukune-kun your blood is too powerful to use in the manner that Akashyia-san used hers in saving you."

Tsukune was in shock, it seemed like every time he turned around there was something more that complicated his life even more. Then he asked the obvious, "How did the Iron Heart determine my classification?" The ancient dark lord looked at him and smiled widely, "You said it yourself Tsukune-kun, that it was feather light. The Iron Fist weighs over 80 tons, if you think you had power when you were a ghoul, that was nothing to the physical strength you now possess young man."

"So what about Kurumu-chan? What happens too her now?" Tsukune inquired. "That depends entirely to you." "Huh?" Tsukune responded not sure he heard the chairman correctly. "Miss Kuruno-san is now your fledgeling, your child so to speak, and your responsibility." Moka shot up from her chair and demanded, "How long is Tsukune responsible to care for her and teach her!"

"Until she can survive on her own and understands and masters her new abilities as well as being able to control her blood hunger." Then he had Kurumu approach his desk, and he placed a silver bracelet on her left wrist, on the bracelet face was a golden rosario mounted in place, once it was in place the vampire Kurumu changed back to her old form.

"Miss Kuruno-san, " the chairman began to admonish, "You will place no blame on Tsukune-kun for your condition. You brought this on yourself by trying to commit suicide when such an action was unwarranted. You had not begun to live yet, and now you will have an eternity too consider all that has happened to you this night. Also, you will at no time show disrespect to Tsukune-kun and Akashyia-san, they are your masters now. How they handle all of this is up too them, but you serve them now until the day they deem it fit to release you from their care. I really hope you understand the severity of your situation young lady."

Then lord Baruku looked at both Tsukune and Moka and admonished them also, "Even though your actions Tsukune-kun was honorable as well as admirable, you have ruined this young girls life even though she had already ruined it herself by trying to take her own life. And you Akashyia-san you must begin teaching and training your fiance how to be a vampire and how he has to use restraint in everything he does except when he has to fight of course, and this also means you will have to teach and train Miss Kuruno-san as well. And every 6 months that passes you three will report to your father so he can help evaluate her training. Is this clear to you both?" "Yes lord Baruku-sama." both Tsukune and Moka responded as they both bowed.

* * *

When Tsukune got home from a late class he was stunned to see Moka helping Kurumu settle in their cottage. "What is going on here?" he inquired as he saw all of Kurumu's things in boxes all around the living room. "Wellllllll," Moka said with a genuine smile, "Being that Kurumu-chan is now our responsibility lover she must stay with us now."

"WHAT?!" Tsukune cried out in shock, "Where is she going to sleep?!" Moka and Kurumu looked at each other then back at Tsukune, then Kurumu responded, 'Well Tsukune-sama it appears that I am going to be living out Yakuri-Chan's erotic dream." she finished, blushing a deep red. "Oh no way, Moka-san?!" he responded, but instead of the outer-Moka responding he heard inner-Moka speak in his mind. "We are not married yet, besides this was the only way I could get her to comply with Lord Baruku-sama's wishes. This might be fun, who knows lover."

* * *

Dear Mother and Father,

Today I learned a new word, polygamy, as i told you what happened on the phone, I am now in a most terrifying state. I am still so confused and it seems like Moka does not understand this. I like Kurumu-chan but not in the way I love Moka. I wish you and grandmother would have told me about who I was before I learned it the way I did mother. Well there is no need for me to cry over spilled milk now is there? No I guess not. Well both Moka and myself are doing well enough I guess, and we hope to see you and father during spring break. Will call home soon, give father my love and best wishes also. Your loving son,

Tsukune.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy chapter 5 and as soon as I can, I will get chapter 6 posted. The next chapter will be "A Fledgeling + Vampire." Let me know what you think. Until next time this is the Vampire Maleka signing off,


	6. Chapter 6

Rosario+ Vampire: "Senior Year."

Vampire Maleka here, This chapter/episode will touch some on Kurumu's and Tsukune's coping with the changes in their life, and Tsukune's revelation on friendship and letting go of guilt. And Fairy Tale is at Youkai Academy for a deadly purpose, which will send Tsukune and the others on the war path. I hope you all like it, and thanks for your reviews as well. Also I had a request from a reader where too find "Letters for Sarah." It is found in Books/Vampires it is rated M,and horror and is over 60,000 words.

" I do not own Rosario+Vampire nor the main characters of the series."

* * *

Tsukune stormed out of the bedroom feeling such rage and betrayal as he left the cottage. Outer-Moka had wrapped herself in her robe and rushed out to catch him, while Kurumu sat in bed, stunned with what had happened. "Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she grabbed hold of his arm, and was also stunned when he yanked his arm from her grasp. She was then terrified by his eyes as her glared down at her. His eyes were black as the night, and his pupils were slits red as blood, trimmed in yellow, and his aurora was glowing a crimson red.

"How dare you do this to me!" Tsukune demanded through gritted teeth. "I don't understand why you are so angry lover?" She responded trembling almost out of control. "I though you might like this and so did Ura-chan. I am sorry if that angered you." "Angered me?!" he responded with a sinister laugh. "Oh Moka-san, I am not angry, I am quite beyond that state of emotion." He continued speaking through his teeth. "I do not care whether you or Ura-chan thought it would be fun, I lived long enough as a human that when I give my heart to someone it is to that person only, I DO NOT SHARE OUR BED WITH NO ONE BUT YOU, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THEN I'LL END THIS RELATIONSHIP RIGHT NOW!!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOTH OF YOU?!!!"

The tears began to flow down her cheeks, as Tsukune fought to control himself from showing any weakness to her heartbreak. "We j-just thought that this would help you get over your feelings of guilt for what you done to Kurumu." Moka wept as she bowed her head. "Well it doesn't Moka, as a matter of fact it rubs salt into that wound, and I don't like it."

Then he surprised her by wrapping her inside his arms, pressing her head against his chest as he calmly spoke to her, "I love you Moka, with all my heart and soul, I already share our bed with another amazing woman, that is Ura-chan, but that is different sweetheart because you and her are one and the same. I care for Kurumu, but not like I care for you."

"Besides that," he continued, "I thought you made it clear when I accidentally turned Kurumu-chan that I was not to do something like that because it was a betrayal?" "It is." Moka sobbed. "Then why lover?" Tsukune inquired further. "Because as I said I thought it would ease your conscience over what happened." "Not good enough Lover!" he responded louder with irritation clearly meshed in his voice. "Lately you are confusing me Moka, both of you are making all of this so damned complicated for me. Every time I think I am grasping the situation, you throw me another curve ball. You either want me as your only lover and mate or you don't. And if you don't Moka, then let me go and I'll chose someone else who wants that position."

"That is so unfair Tsukune," Moka protested as she attempted to pull out of his embrace just to discover that he held her tightly and would not let her loose. "Unfair?!" Tsukune exclaimed as he lifted her head by the chin too make her look at him. "Let me just remind you Moka, and I hope Ura-chan is listening also, what your reaction was before you resealed yourself after I got the rosario replacement from your father, that you kicked the snot out of me when you thought I wanted all of you guys for myself. You made it clear then after you was resealed that it bothered you that I was being warm and cozy with Ura-chan. And right now you are saying it is fine for me too have my cake and eat it too? How would you feel or what would you think about all of this if you were in my shoes lover?"

"The same as you are feeling now I suppose." Moka conceded as she tried to fight her tears once again. "I'm sorry Tsukune," she continued as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "this will never happen again, I promise, so please don't leave me?" "I won't lover," he responded as he held her tighter. "We will let this rest from here on, but for tonight I think I will sleep over at Fong Fong's room until we get Kurumu re-settled alright?"

Moka nodded her head against his chest, and Tsukune released his embrace, kissed her warmly, then headed towards the boys dorm. As Moka watched him go, Ura-chan spoke through the rosario, "Well Omote, it appears Tsukune has passed our test." She cracked a wide smile as she wrapped her arms around herself, "Yes we now know that he will always remain true and loyal to us."

* * *

Episode/Chapter 6: "A Fledgling + Vampire."

The next day was hard for Kurumu, as she had missed four days of school and had to also try to explain to Yukari,and Mizore why she missed classes for so long, plus she knew they would ask her questions about the bracelet on her wrist. That was going to be awkward, Tsukune-sama and Moka-sama warned her that if she revealed to the others that she was now a vampire, the other girls would start pestering him too turn them as well.

It appeared to her that Tsukune was tired of them fighting over his effections even now when both he and Moka had made it clear that they were now a couple. It was that heartbreaking news that set her coarse to becoming a vampire. Then there was the fear she felt when she would see her mother again, and try to explain to her that she was no longer a Succubus and that her mission was now ended forever.

Did Tsukune and Moka really believed that she would be able to keep a secret as huge as this from the others? Plus she remembered what Tsukune said to her about the sleeping arrangements, that he and Moka would set her up with her own bedroom. She tried to act as if that was fine, but her heart broke even more when he told her that he did not have romantic feelings for her, even though she knew that he did, she had seen it, not with her mind, but in his blood. As she walked a smile etched across her face as she softly said, "You will share me with Moka-sama one day Tsukune, you will."

* * *

Everyone was in the club room, Tsukune as the club president, was laying out to the members what stories he wanted for the next edition. They now had five new members in the newspaper club. First year student, Frankin Kito who was the great grandson of the famous Frankenstein Monster. Second year student, Kikomora Danzi, who was a Genie, First year student Alacard Elizabeth, a vampire from overseas, second year student Won Fong Fong, heir to the Won Family Mafia, and third year student Neteri Ammera who was a mummy in her true form.

Kurumu was working on her cooking article when Yukari walked up to her and inquired, "You seem too be still out of shorts Kurumu-chan, are you still feeling poorly?" Kurumu slowly slid her left hand out of sight as she responded, "Just a little tired yet." Then she looked at her friend and smiled, "other wise I feel just fine."

Tsukune sensed Kurumu's emotions and then something else, she was hungry and he knew what for. He walked over to Moka and whispered in her ear, "I think we need to get Kurumu some transfusion packets, she's already starting to feel the thirst." Moka nodded in agreement, "Yes we need to do that as soon as possible before she takes it from one of the students or worse yet, from Yukari-san or Mizore-chan."

Then Alacard Elizabeth hearing her two senpai's talking about Kurumu-senpai shyly commented to them, "I have a spare packet if you think Kurumu-senpai might need it?" Both Tsukune and Moka jumped slightly when the young European vampire entered their conversation. "That would be nice of you Alacard-chan." Moka answered with a smile. "I did not mean to interrupt your conversation, it is just,. . ." she paused nervously for a second before she continued. "I know how hard it is for a fledgeling to adjust to their new state. I had a friend that was raised with me, she was a human, and one day she got real sick, and was about to die. I couldn't stand the thought of that, so I turned her into one of us. My father was upset with me for doing that, and in the long run, I knew he was right."

Then she continued with more boldness, "I may look only 15 senpai's but I am almost 500 years old, and have seen many things, if you do not handle her with kindness and understanding, she could turn rogue, and if she turns rogue you will have to handle her as I had too handle my friend." "And that was?" Tsukune inquired. "I Destroyed her." she finished.

* * *

"What is so wrong with me?" Kurumu thought to herself. "I really didn't think Tsukune would have actually gone along with the polygamy act, but his reaction made me think that I am some sort of plague." Then she sighed, and continued her thoughts, "Yukari almost discovered the bracelet and would have had she not been asking me about my health. Why can't I tell both Mizore and Yukari what has happened? This makes no sense."

Mizore was starring at Kurumu and she did notice what was on her friends wrist, and she walked over to Tsukune and Moka, and quietly, but firmly asked. "What did you two do too Kurumu-chan? And don't you dare try to lie too me about it, I've already seen her limiter." Both Moka and Tsukune was surprised as well as shocked, then looking at one another, they both sighed, then Tsukune answered, "Tell Yukari-chan and Kurumu-chan to meet Moka and I outside in 5 minutes, and we'll tell you both what happened."

* * *

"Silence you dolts!" Kalhua scolded her minions as they made too much noise in the bushes, "Kiria-sama will have your heads if you mess this mission up, and I don't want to see that happen do you?" One of the two monsters with her, a barrel chested cyclops in his true form grinned as he whispered, "You really do like us don't you Shiyuzen-sama?" She smiled at them and responded in a whispered tone, "Not really, I just would hate too see all that wasted blood when Kiria-sama took your heads off."

"We must take a hostage of one of Tsukune-sans friends, and kill another to get the young mans attention. So there must not be any mess ups are we clear?" The two henchmen nodded vigorously, as Kahlua smiled. "And when Kiria-sama kills Aono Tsukune, I will have my vengeance with my younger sister Moka."

* * *

The next day after Tsukune and Moka explained what had befallen Kurumu, Mizore and Kurumu was walking to P.E. talking more on what happened to her when the first stab of pain hit her, doubling her over. Mizore stopped and looked at her friend as Kurumu's body was trembling. She started to ask her what was wrong? When Kurumu pounced on her, driving her to the ground. Mizore was stunned, and tried to move, and was equally stunned at the incredible strength in which Kurumu held her down with.

Then Kurumu looked at her, as Mizore gasped out in fear. Kurumu's hair was silver, her eyes crimson red, with two sharp fangs protruding from her lips. The bracelet on her wrist was glowing as energy escaped from it. "Kurumu!!!" Mizore cried out in horror as Kurumu's mouth came closer to her neck. And as suddenly as Kurumu had changed, she regained her senses and threw herself off of her terrified friend, and started screaming and crying.

Mizore was still shaken when Tsukune rushed over to them and looked confused on what he needed to do. "Are you two alright?" he inquired looking a bit worried. "No wonder you hate me Tsukune-sama!" Kurumu sobbed, her tears flowing like waterfalls down her cheeks. "HATE YOU?!" he responded with shock, "What the hell are you talking about? And why is Mizore-chan on the ground?" Mizore stood to her feet and walked towards Tsukune and Kurumu and she hauled back and slugged Tsukune in the face, then froze both he and Kurumu, once she had finished, she ran off crying herself.

* * *

Mizore lay on her bed weeping and feeling lost, "Why had all of this happened? Why had everyone changed so quickly?" She sat up and kicked her legs towards the side of her bed, to help position her on the side of the bed. "This really isn't Tsukune-sans fault," she thought aloud too herself. "Kurumu-chan should have come and talked too me. I could have helped her, and she would be the same Kurumu-chan and not a vampire."

She stood and walked over to her window, looking out at the night, as a tear rolled down her cheek, she smiled. "Even though she almost bit me, she fought it and beat the urge. In many ways she is still Kurumu my friend, and I won't let my friends down." Then again as she looked out at the night, she softly spoke, "Why can't things go back to the way they once was?"

* * *

Tsukune sat on the park bench next to the pond where Kurumu stabbed herself, deep in thought. "I really am a monster now." he said too himself in pity. Then his bracelet glowed as his alter-ego spoke to him. "Just stop it Tsukki ol' boy right now!" Tsukune bunched up his fists and growled, "I said stop calling me Tsukki ol' boy asshole!" He heard laughter from his alter-ego as he countered, "Well it got your attention didn't it?"

"You have to stop blaming yourself Omote if you are going to push forward." he continued. "Kurumu put herself into this situation, what was she thinking? Did she not even consider that someone might see her, and help her?" Tsukune answered, "But she would be. . .," "DEAD you block head!" his alter-ego interrupted. "Damn man," he continued. "if I could physically kick the shit out of you I would. You have to stop this obsessive pity party of yours and move on. Yes Kurumu-chan is a vampire now, and YOU, not Moka have too help her see her worth now. We care for her deeply and you can't hide that from her."

"Oh right, like if I do that Moka won't say anything about that. You are the blockhead Ura-chan!" Tsukune shot back. "I did not say we wanted too be romantic with her you idiot!" his alter-ego growled out. "In the last two and a half years Omote have you ever sat down with her and really got too know her? Do you even have a clue what her dreams and aspirations in life are? Do you even know what makes her tick? Hell no, you are so up Moka's ass that you think her shit smells like roses, and you just miss out on the lives of those you call friends." Tsukune sat there for a long silent moment then remarked, "You're right Ura-chan, I never have took the time with Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, and Yukari-chan to know them as individuals. I have been too wrapped up with Moka-san that I have missed out on the important things. Well no more Ura-chan, no more."

* * *

The next day Tsukune was walking with Moka and Kurumu towards the academy grounds, and the three of them were talking about school, when he came right out and asked Kurumu what her plans for the future was. Kurumu stopped in her tracks as well as Moka, then he turned and bowed at the hip before Kurumu, and began to apologize to her.

"I am so sorry Kurumu-chan for never taking the time to really get to know the real you. Forgive me please, I will never allow that to happen again." Kurumu was stunned as well as Moka. Then she covered her mouth as tears welled up and began to pour from her eyes. Moka was confused with what was going on and she inquired, "Tsukune what is this about?" He raised from his bow and began too explain to her. "In the time I have been here, and have been friends with everyone in our inner-circle, I really never took the time to know everyone. I got to know you lover because we spent so much time together, and it dawned on me that the reason behind the others always bidding for my attention, other than wanting me for their boyfriend, is they want me too really know them as individuals."

Then he continued, "True friends, best friends need to know each other on nearly every level, so they can help the other friends when they need it. I have relied on you guys protecting me and had issues in the past concerning that, but I never tried to get too know you all except for Moka-san, and that stops today."

* * *

Three days had passed since Tsukune changed his approach to his friends, and they were growing even closer to one another as well. Tsukune was finding some purpose and had buried the guilt, and took the step to be the best friend that he could be to those of his inner-circle. But the peace they all thought they were entering was about too be taken from them.

Mizore and Yukari was walking from the newspaper club room when the attack began. Two monsters in their true form, a cyclops and a dragon in humanoid form attacked the girls before they knew what hit them. The cyclops held a sword and ran it thru Mizore's stomach, Yukari screamed until the dragon man struck her on the back of her head, knocking the young witch unconscious.

Mizore lay on the ground, mortally wounded as the cyclops laughed with glee, "You snow woman will live long enough to tell Aono Tsukune that if he wants too see the little witch alive, he must meet Kiria-sama at the location specified on this paper." Then he tied it with a string to the hilt of the sword. Then from the shadows she seen her approach with a sad smile on her face, it was Kahlua, Moka's and Kokoa's elder sister, and assassin for Fairy Tale. "You really should have cooperated with us, now just look at you Shiroyaki-chan, you are are dying now and for what? I hope your death hurts like hell." Then turning she laughed slightly, "Oh tell my sister Moka-chan that I expect her to come with Tsukune-chan I have so much too tell her." Mizore then rasped out with her own threat, "You. . .can. . .count on. . .me. . .being there. . .also. . .bitch." Then she passed out.

* * *

When Mizore had awakened, she found herself in the infirmary with everyone around her bed. She was not dead, heck she didn't even feel any pain. "What. . ? Why am I still alive?" she weakly spoke. "Moka injected her blood into you to save your life, and no you won't turn into a vampire like me." Kurumu smiled. "Where is Tsukune and Moka now?" she inquired. "Making war and rescue plans." Kurumu answered.

* * *

"!!!!!!!!" Tsukune screamed in rage and frustration. "THOSE BASTARDS HAVE CROSSED THE LINE FOR THE FINAL TIME!!!!" he ranted in his anger. Before outer-Moka could comment, Tsukune grabbed her rosario and released it from its chain.

"You feel it boiling in your blood don't you lover." inner-Moka commented as she herself was fighting back the rage and anger herself. "You feel the killing intent but now on a much higher and frightening level right?" she continued. "FEEL IT?!" Tsukune responded with his anger, "Yes lover I feel it, and soon Fairy Tale is going too feel it also, Kiria-chan is going to die when the dark storm of Heaven's judgment falls down on him by my own hand!" And Moka smiled at his words, "Yes," she thought, "and you Nee-san will feel my judgment fall on you also."

* * *

I was lucky to find an internet connection and so I took advantage of it. I hope you like the series so far, and I appreciate all the comments, thoughts and ideas you have. Thanks guys.

The next episode/chapter will be added next week when I get home. Next time: Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year, Chapter 7: The Dark Storm + Vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosario + Vampire: "Senior Year."

Vampire Maleka here, before we enter this chapter there are some things I like to say as well as too re-cap before we continue. First of all I want too thank all of you who have enjoyed this series and even those of you who feel I am going out of character with the people in the R+V stories. This is fun, for me really. As a novelist it is hard too write short stories, when I am used to writing longer and more detailed ones. My knowledge of vampires and their myths and legends span over 30 years. Yes I am an old fart of 47 years. . .lol.

I want this story to be successful and the majority of you who have read it have enjoyed it, which makes me happy. Yes there is room for improvement as this is my first attempt at writing this type of genre, and it is challenging too say the least. So for my critics, please be patient, the story has seven more chapters and I will endeavor to make all the pieces come together. Thank you all again,

James Manka

A.K.A.

Vampire Maleka

* * *

Recap

_In the last chapter/episode Yukari and Mizore had been ambushed, which left Mizore mortally wounded and Yukari captured to be used as a hostage to force Tsukune and Moka to face off with Fairy Tale's Deputy Commander and co-founder Yoshii Kiria. Mizore was then saved by a transfusion from Moka. Meanwhile Tsukune who is still trying to cope with his new life, and powers, has been pushed off the deep end, and wants retribution for Fairy Tale's on going attempts too kill him and his friends._

_Kiria is obsessed with Moka, and really does not want her dead, but to become a member of his organization, but dead is good if she won't join.(Not covered in last chapter, based on manga chapter 28 season 2), and Kahlua wants a rematch even though had Miyabi Fujisaki not stopped her from doing so, Moka would have been killed. Her training as an assassin cried out for it, true she loved her sister, and true she hated to fight, but Moka tried to kill her first, that is at least what she thought. If only she and her friends would have co-operated with her things wouldn't have gone so far._

_Also Kurumu is confused and a bit lost as her own life has changed forever, she was stuck between two worlds before Tsukune accidentally turned her into a vampire. And now she felt she was still caught between two races, succubi and vampire. Even she really did not know the full extent of what she had become, but what bothered her more was Tsukune himself, one moment he acted like she was the plague, the next he wanted to know about her hopes and dreams, and trying too really get to know her. Which was too confusing for her, as she didn't know whether or not to keep pursuing her love for him. And so let us see what happens here in this chapter? If I missed anything from the last chapter forgive me, it is not intentional. I do not own R+V. _

* * *

"_I want them stopped once and for all!" Tsukune groaned trying to hold back the fury that was threatening too get out of control. "I know lover," outer-Moka began. "and even though I share your sentiments, we have too weigh out our options." What options?" Tsukune protested as he spread out his arms for emphasis. "Yukari-chan has been captured and God only knows what they are doing too her as we debate all of this. And what about what they did to Mizore-chan? We have too meet Kiria-kun, but it will be on my terms, even though I will let it appear it is his terms."_

"_And if we go into that situation half cocked, we don't help Yukari-chan, think that over lover?" Moka responded. "You are telling me too think rationally now?" Tsukune inquired somewhat confused. "Just a moment ago you wanted me to embrace the rage and the fury I felt towards Fairy Tale, and now you want me too calm down?" _

_Just then, Kurumu approached them with Mizore with her. "How are you feeling Mizore-chan?" Moka inquired. "Physically I am fine, thank you Moka for saving my life." Mizore responded without much emotion showing, which meant she was feeling emotions almost too strong for her too bare. "What are friends for?" Moka replied with compassion, which surprised Kurumu, Mizore, and Tsukune. "So when do we go get Yukari-chan?" Kurumu inquired. "When I can calm down and get my wits about me." Tsukune replied with clinched fists. "One thing is curtain, though," he continued, "we are going to need all the help we can get on this one."_

"_It's my fault," Mizore began trying too hold back her tears, "I failed Yukari-chan." "Stop that right now!" Tsukune chastised, "You were ambushed, and they targeted you first, so stop blaming yourself, you won't do her any good or us either if you don't let it go!" "Wise advice Shirayuki-kun." the voice from behind them replied. Everyone responded with surprise, "Board-chairman!" He approached Tsukune and then began, "I want you to go to Paradise to train with a person that can help you control your new powers Tsukune-kun." "Train?!, Now?!" Tsukune exclaimed in disbelief. "I don't have time too train, we have to save Yukari-chan before it's too late!"_

"_They are not going to harm or kill Sendou-kun for a while yet, you have the time too train with the special person I selected. You have no choice in this matter Tsukune-kun." he finished with his trade mark grin. "I will go as well." Moka responded. "No you will not go Akashyia-san." the dark lord replied, "You are not the same level of power as Tsukune-kun or the person who will conduct his training. I will need you and Ruby-san to help train the others." _

"_Others? What others?!" outer-Moka demanded feeling irritation that she would not be with Tsukune for his training. "The members of the newspaper club have all volunteered to help in the rescue mission." Then turning to Tsukune, the Board-chairman emphasized, "This is but a rescue mission Tsukune-kun, all out war is not going to be permitted in the human world. When war comes, I will see to it that Fairy Tale fights it in this world. Do I make myself clear to you and the others on this?" he finished as his smile narrowed to a slight grimace. Tsukune and the others with him didn't like that, but they agreed none the less._

* * *

**Chapter/Episode 7: "The Dark Storm + Vampire. Part 1"**

_Tsukune followed the Board-chairman silently to the porthole that would take him to Paradise,(the place that the Board-chairman created as a haven for rare and endangered monsters, which also makes an excellent training area as well), when he entered thru the door he he seen the familiar scenery of his home away from home, and he also noticed a person standing next to a group of trees. He stood about 6 feet tall, with raven black hair and blue eyes. The person was of medium build and when he seen Tsukune, he had the most friendly smile._

"_Welcome Aono Tsukune-kun," the man greeted warmly as he reached out to shake his hand, and to introduce himself. "My name is James Morgan, I am from America." Tsukune took the hand of the man and shook it. "So you are going to train me how to control and use my new powers?" Tsukune inquired as they unclasped hands. James smiled and nodded his affirmation, "You and I are a lot alike Tsukune-kun," he began. "I was born to unique parents as you were, my father was a vampire, while my mother was human. But the difference between us my young friend is that I grew up knowing my lineage and who I was, while it was hid from you by your family."_

_Then Tsukune remarked respectfully, "How are you going to train me if you are but a half vampire Morgan-san?" The man just laughed warmly and clasped a hand on Tsukune's right shoulder as he answered. "I did not say I was still a half breed Tsukune-san, I am a pure blood Vampire now, and that I can thank my wife for." "Wife?" Tsukune inquired. "It's a complicated and long story, but long stories is not what we are here for right?" Tsukune nodded, but James could tell he was curious so he continued._

* * *

_Yukari was dreaming about Tsukune and Moka, but not in the way she usually had in the past, this time there was destruction and death spread out before the two of them, then the dream became even stranger, as Tsukune was now facing Moka as if they were going to battle one another. But there was no anger in each of their eyes, only a great and terrible sadness as they collided against each other. . .and that is when she woke up._

"_Excellent, you are finally awake Sendou Yukari." A warm but emotionless voice announced, causing Yukari to jump. "Yoshii Kiria-kun!" Yukari replied trying to appear unafraid but weakly accomplishing the task. She tried to take in her surroundings but her head still hurt from the blow she received when she and Mizore-chan was ambushed. "Good you still have your memory." he snickered, as he knelt down at the girl's side._

"_Why am I here?!" she exclaimed with authority, however not as loud as she would have liked. "You are the cheese for my mouse trap Sendo-kun." Kiria explained, "You are going to lure Aono Tsukune and Akashyia Moka into my little trap, and the fun part for me, will be your reaction when I kill that monster wanna be, and watch him die in great sorrow when his precious Moka joins us in our war against humans." he laughed loudly with glee._

"_You are insane Yoshii-chan, there is no way Moka-san would ever join you." Yukari shot back with anger. "Not only will she join me little witch," he began with a sinister grin, "she'll be the one who will kill her precious Tsukune." Yukari held her piece as it dawned on her that Fairy Tale had no idea about the transformations Tsukune had gone through over the past weeks, which, Yukari thought, was going to blow up in Kiria's face._

* * *

_Kahlua laid on her bed holding a worn out picture to her breast with her eyes closed in remembrance. She was in her final year at Youkai Academy when HE came there as a foreign exchange student. She remembered his smile, that was the first thing that caught her attention, and it was that smile that made her melt on their wedding day. Then the pain came flooding back, the pain as she watched her husband die by the hands of those humans. Not just her husband but their four year old daughter Myoki as well. Is it not for that reason that she had hired herself out to Fairy Tale? To kill humans for what they had taken away from her? _

_And why did her sisters take the side of those Youkai who wanted peace with those humans, when they also grieved over the loss of their brother-in-law and niece? She opened her eyes and wiped away the tears, and looked at the image of her lost love and daughter. "James-kun, Myoki, I miss you both so much." and the flood of tears fell again._

* * *

"_I too was a student here at this school Tsukune-kun," James began, "I was a foreign exchange student, because my parents were afraid I might hurt someone the older that I got. Of course now that I look back at their decision I see it was a proper one." As the two talked a young teen-aged girl with raven black hair approached them and stood besides James, who then smiled at the girl warmly._

_Tsukune was stunned at the young girl, who looked so familiar too him, then he was brought out of his wonderment when James introduced the girl too him. "Aono Tsukune this is Shuzen Myoki, my daughter." Tsukune was shocked once again, but before he could respond, James continued his story. "I need too finish the tale Tsukune before all the pieces fit together for you, and once this has happened it will be time to begin your training." Then turning to his daughter, James continued. _

"_When I was here at the school seventeen years ago, I met Myoki's mother, she was crying beside the pond in the dormitory park when I approached her and asked her if there was anything I could do to help her? She stopped crying and turned to face me and I recognized her as my fellow classmate. So we talked all that night until morning and we were inseparable from that moment on." James smiled in remembrance as if he was back in time once again. "We fell head over heels in love Tsukune-san," he continued. "And then one day when I was too meet her father, to ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage, my life was forever altered.".............................................................................._

_**Flash Back**_

_James recalled the incident to Tsukune about how his fiance was under attack from three different youkai, and how she begged them to stop, that she didn't want to fight and hurt them. He told Tsukune how they laughed at her as one of her attackers struck her hard. James grew silent for a moment then continued his reflection on that event. He told Tsukune how he rushed in too help her, but was not strong enough to reach her, and was beaten up pretty bad for his effort._

_He recounted how she had screamed when she had seen him go to the ground, and then he seen his lover remove her limiters from both ears. He told of how she had convulsed as her right arm transformed into a very lethal weapon, and then seen the larger than life bat wings appear from her back as her beautiful blue eyes changed to black with slanted red pupils trimmed in yellow. She was not the woman now he was in love with he told Tsukune as he continued the story._

"_She struck them with such viciousness Tsukune-san, that in mere moments her attackers were dead. But then she focused her attention on me," he shivered as if he was in that moment in time. "She moved slowly towards me growling like a wild animal. And then I did something so unexpected of me, I approached her as well, and before she could strike me Tsukune-san, I held her in my arms and whispered her name into her right ear."_

"_She recognized my voice, and then she cried out my name." then he paused before he once again continued. "You must run now, she told me but I refused to let her go. I loved her so much and I knew if I released her with her limiters off, the death and destruction she would have wrecked would have been off the scale. I looked into her vampire eyes and seen the tears, but I just told her how much I loved her, and that I would always be at her side. Then she bit me and began to drink my blood and all the while this was going on she told me how much she loved me and that we would be together forever from that moment on. My blood calmed her down long enough after she turned me into a true vampire, that she was able to retrieve her limiters and change back to her illusion form." James then looked at Tsukune and looked very seriously at him as he posed the question, "I don't think you need me to tell you who my wife is do you Tsukune-kun?" It then struck him like lightning, as he weakly responded, "Kahlua-kun." James smiled, then said, "Now you can recognize her resemblance in my daughter now can't you?" Tsukune nodded. "Well then, Tsukune-kun the training can now begin, questions will come later, we need to see just how powerful you truly are nephew."_

* * *

_This will have too come in two parts, as this chapter is going to be pivotal to the rest of the series. We will see Tsukune's true vampire form, and just how powerful he truly is. And then Yukari's rescue and all of that will be covered in Part 2. Sorry this is short, but we all need a little cliff hanger now and again to keep expectations up. Please let me know what you think of this concept, for the next series I do will be about Kahlua and James. I hope you enjoy. Vampire Maleka._


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosario + Vampire : Senior Year.**

Re-cap of , "The Dark Storm." Part 1.

Last time on Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year, part 1 of "The Dark Storm + Vampire" chapter 7, Tsukune is ready to go too war against Fairy Tale for kidnapping Yukari and mortally wounding Mizore. Moka injects Mizore to save her life like she did for Tsukune in season 1 episode 13, which heals her wounds without any side effects. Moka also realizing that she might have helped push Tsukune over the edge by taking part in getting him to act on his feelings, tries too calm him down, but with little success.

Meanwhile on a Yacht somewhere in the Sea of Japan, Kahlua gives us some insight into her reasons for hiring on as an assassin for Fairy Tale. Revenge for the alleged deaths of her husband and daughter at the hands of humans.

Back at Youkai Academy, the Board-chairman wants Tsukune to train with a special trainer in Paradise, which once he goes, discovers that his trainer is a vampire named James Morgan, and also meets his daughter Myoki Morgan, then is stunned at the revelation that they are husband and daughter too Moka's elder sister, Shuzen Kahlua.................................... So now let us continue with part 2 of "The Dark Storm + Vampire" and see if Yukari gets rescued or dies. I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

Yukari was terrified, and grieving over the loss of her dear friend Shiroyaki Mizore. She could still see the sword pierce into Mizore's stomach before she herself was knocked unconscious. Now she was on a Yacht out somewhere in the ocean, standing before the co-founder of Fairy Tale, Yoshii Kiria himself.

She recognized the young man sitting in a wheel chair located next to Kiria as Kaneshiro Hukoto, who Yukari knew was Tsukune-sans friend and informant as well as the former leader of the Anti-thesis organization that Moka and Tsukune-san helped to destroy. "Why am I here?!" Yukari demanded. "Insurance." Kiria responded with glee. "I don't understand?" Yukari replied still confused too why she was there. "It is like when one would go hunting for sharks little witch," Kiria began still smiling warmly at Yukari, "you throw out bits of fish, and dump blood into the water, chum they call it, and after a while the sharks come looking too feed." Then he turned and glared at Yukari, with his two different eyes blazing, "You my dear child are the chum."

* * *

Chapter/Episode 8: "The Dark Storm + Vampire." (Part 2)

"Ugh," Tsukune groaned when James punched him hard in the solar plexus driving the wind from his lungs. "Why are you not removing your limiter nephew?!" James shouted in anger. "You think Kiria-kun is going to just want to play patty cakes, or discuss the next issue of the school paper with you?! The pompous half breed son of a bitch wants to kill you!!!" "I DON'T WANT TO LET MY TRUE SELF OUT!!!!!!!" Tsukune shouted before James landed a round house kick to the side of his head.

James stood there as Tsukune tried to lift himself up from the ground where he landed, "Then your friends don't mean nothing too you Tsukune-san, nor do you care whether you live or die either, right?"" James responded with disgust, "You talk about stopping Fairy Tale but it's all just words! You disgust me, how dare you think of no one but yourself." "How dare you pass judgment on me!!!" Tsukune responded as his blood began to boil.

Just then he removed his bracelet and at once he was engulfed by a crimson and black aurora, James stood there admiring the power that he witnessed being unleashed until it faded and the vampire Tsukune stood before him with murder in his eyes. "Well uncle you wanted me, now you have got me, so stop gawking and start fighting!" Tsukune growled out in anger.

"Show me your battle mode Tsukune-san, you still are not at my level as yet you little coward." James responded adding more fuel too the fire. "Aaaaugh!" Tsukune screamed out as his temper blew, and then he transformed to his battle mode. Two large black bat wings shot out from his shoulder blades, and what wings they were, for they were horrifying weapons just in themselves. The hooked claw that usually sticks out from the joint on top extended upwards to form a long broad sword on each wing, and each tip of the webbing of each wing extended further out to form lethal 12 inch blades. His right arm was now a scythe with a five foot long blade while from his left hand it looked normal except that his hand was engulfed by blue colored flames. His legs was covered in armor as well as a golden breast plate covering his chest. And his eyes were black as coal, his pupils slanted and red trimmed in yellow. James smiled within himself, "Now we're going to be cooking."

When Tsukune spoke, his voice had the sound of ten or more Tsukune's and that caused James to pause. Only the king in his battle mode spoke with that kind of voice. "What's the matter uncle?" Tsukune spoke as a sinister grin crossed his face to bare his long fangs. "Let's fight !" And with that Tsukune stretch out his left hand and sent a ball of blue flame hurling towards his uncle, and when it struck him, James left his feet and was flung over 100 meters into a grove of trees.

James pointed an accusatory finger at him and shouted, "Don't get cocky with me boy!" Then the elder vampire approached him and as he drew closer, he began to transform into his true battle form. James's long black hair changed to silver, his eyes went from blue to crimson, and large bat wings shot out from his shoulder blades, and gleamed like polished steel. His right arm transformed into a large mace, while his left arm became a larger than life broadsword which also seemed to gleam from the light surrounding him. Tsukune was impressed at the sight of the elder vampire as he continue to get even closer. " I will not in this guise hold back, I will attack you with every bit of my power." James ended as he knelt to pounce on Tsukune.

* * *

Moka and Ruby began training with Kurumu, Kocoa and Mizore, but Moka was not into it as she was worried about Tsukune. She couldn't feel his presence and even though she knew he was in Paradise, she didn't like not feeling him near her. Then Ruby brought her out of her thoughts when she simply said, "Tsukune-san is going to die Moka if he does not defend himself against Morgan-sama."

"What name did you just say?!" Moka demanded of Ruby. Ruby then caught her slip of the tongue, for she was not supposed too reveal the name of Tsukune-san's trainer per orders from the Board-chairman, quickly she tried to wave it off. "Nothing Moka-chan." she tried lying but too no avail. Moka approached her and glared intently at the elder witch, then softly but authoritatively demanded, "I clearly heard you say Morgan-sama Ruby so I will ask you again, and if you value your good health you will answer me truthfully, so tell me everything that you know and now!"

* * *

Kahlua entered the room where Yukari was being held, and just starred at the young witch, thinking just how young the girl looked. Yukari noticed the vampire starring at her and she cleared her throat and inquired, "Kahlua-senpai, may I ask you a question?" Kahlua was shocked back into reality, and tried to put on her most intimidating face. "Why should I let you speak to me human lover? The sight of one like you makes me sick."

But Yukari did not flinch, but responded, "I am a good judge of character Kahlua-senpai, and I know through the mean exterior you are showing, there is a warm and loving heart inside wanting to be let loose again. Even Moka-sama and Kocoa-chan says that of all the daughters of Shuzen Ichago, Kahlua-neesan was the most loving and kind."

"My sisters said that?!" Kahlua replied in shock. "I figured what had happened at the snow women village, that they hated me. Even Moka-chan tried too kill me." "She was trying too save her precious friends senpai, Moka-sama did not want to harm you." Yukari responded. Kahlua shouted in anger, "She hurt me, she was protecting you human lovers, and I will hurt her back!" "You would have killed Moka-sama if Miyabi-san had not stopped you senpai." Yukari argued back. "What?!" Kahlua responded in shock. "What do you mean?" "You don't remember?" Yukari exclaimed "Not really, just vague bits and pieces." Kahlua replied.

"You seriously injured Moka-sama with that wicked arm of yours, and if you had not been stopped she would have died." Yukari continued. "Then it would have served her right for siding with you human lovers." Kahlua answered coldly. Yukari lost it then and shouted at Kahlua, "YOU STUPID VAMPIRES YOU WOULD KILL YOUR OWN FAMILY AND INSTEAD OF GREIVING OVER YOUR LOSS, YOU WOULD JUST JUSTIFY IT AS THAT THEY DESERVED IT!" Kahlua approached the young witch menacingly and replied, "Curb your tongue human lover or I will rip it out!"

"Even if you say that senpai I know inside your heart you are not like those others in Fairy Tale." Yukari responded, then continued, "Why are you with Fairy Tale?" she plainly asked, "I mean you seemed so sweet and nice before everything went too hell in the snow women village." It is too complicated to explain it." she began sadly, then she asked Yukari a question, "Tell me little witch, have you in your short life ever lost anyone you had ever loved?" "No." she answered thoughtfully. "Well," Kahlua continued. "I have. And it is for that reason I have joined this organization that you and your friends hate so much. Humans killed my sweet husband and my darling daughter, they were my life, my world. . ." Kahlua began to weep, "I still can hear my daughter crying out to me, "Mommy help me!" as she made a gesture with her right arm as if she was still trying to reach out for her child.

* * *

An explosion rocked Paradise as the attack from James-sama hit its mark and drove Tsukune into a grove of trees. Tsukune lept to his feet but once again, James-sama slammed him into more trees. Tsukune, trying too shake off the attack, just barely dodged the mace that James swung at him. "He's playing for keeps!" he thought too himself as he tried furiously to regain his combat footing, so he could at least plot his next move. But each time he tried, James was right there striking at him, and he knew something had to give or he was liable to wind up dead.

Tsukune had an idea though and when James was committed in his next attack, Tsukune lowered his right wing, and the sword like claw pierced James in the shoulder from front to back, then he violently

swung both his body and wing thus throwing James from the claw and into a large stone, the impact shattered the stone into rubble, and Tsukune readied himself to deliver the final blow. James looked at his nephew and smiled, "You think you have me beaten don't you?" Tsukune did not answer, he raised his scythe arm and swung it for all he was worth. Then the blade stopped, and Tsukune looked at James with horror as he seen his uncle holding his scythe blade with the fold of his wing, then James twisted both body and wing to snap the blade in two, causing Tsukune to cry out with unimaginable pain, and then he collapsed to his knees first, then fell face first unconscious to the ground.

James then stood too his feet and transformed himself to his human form and revived his nephew. Once Tsukune had awakened, he noticed that his right arm was severely broken, but before he could respond, James set the arm and within seconds, it was healed. "How did I change back too my human form?" Tsukune asked his uncle groggily. "Once you fell unconscious your body automatically returned too its normal guise."

Then the elder vampire helped his nephew to his feet and continued, "Well Tsukune-san you need more training, but I think you are ready enough for our mission to rescue Sendou-chan and for me to retrieve my wife from Fairy Tales employment." "I am coming along too!" Myoki exclaimed from the top of a nearby tree. "Absolutely not!" James responded sternly, "You are not near ready as you would need too be for this expedition. Besides, if you got yourself killed or captured I don't think I could ever forgive myself. So the discussion is over on this subject, understand Myoki?" The girl lowered her head in defeat and nodded.

* * *

Ruby was finally able to get Moka off of the subject and back into their training regiment, when Tsukune approached them with two others with him. It was Kocoa who noticed them first, and she grew pale as if she had seen a ghost, then joy hit her fully in her chest as she screamed out excitedly "BROTHER-IN-LAW!!!!!!"Everyone stopped what they were doing when she had cried out, and watched in shock as Kocoa lept into James's arms, nearly knocking her brother-in-law down.

"Oh Ona-sama," she cried as she hugged and kissed him over and over again. "Me an sister thought you and Myoki was dead. Oh James-sama we have missed you and Myoki-chan so terribly." James felt a warm tear run down his face as he responded to his sister-in-law, "And I and Myoki-chan have missed you also my little red-haired princess." Then he turned his attention towards Moka, and he saw her fighting back her tears, "vampire pride" he thought with a grin as he spoke to her, "Hello little princess." Moka lost it and ran hard to her brother-in-law and pushing Kocoa aside she embraced him weeping. "I knew it, I knew it." Moka cried, "I knew you and Myoki was still alive, I just knew it." "And you would little princess, as you are a special breed and our bond runs very deep." He replied, crying for joy.

* * *

"That would be a hard thing too endure senpai," Yukari responded, "but not all humans harmed your husband and daughter, the sins of a few should never be thrust upon the whole." Kahlua laughed at Yukari's words, "If you were bitten by a snake little witch, would you not fear and hate all snakes?"

Yukari responded, "In my case no, if I was bitten by a snake that means I need to watch more closely to where I stepped from then on, but I would not condemn all snakes senpai. All humans did not kill your husband and child, and all humans need not have too pay for the crimes of a minority!" Kahlua was growing angry, this little witch at her age had ancient wisdom that she herself could not counter, and she found herself thinking on what the girl just said, then once again she shook it off and responded, "I have thrown my lot in with Fairy Tale, and short of a miracle I will see it through to the end. As for you, I wouldn't be making any plans for the future, except becoming fish food." And with that Kahlua turned and left the room. "Please Tsukune-san, Moka-san, save me I don't want too die."

Yukari silently muttered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Kaneshiro Hukoto quickly typed an e-mail addressed to Tsukune which told him where their location was as well as Yukari's condition, but warning him that if he did not hurry, Kiria was going to kill her. He also wanted enough warning so he could slip off of the Yacht before it was destroyed. Once he seen that the message was sent, he quickly erased his copy and exited out of his mail service and entered Fairy Tales files so as too look busy with organizational objectives in case Kiria or Miyabi might come around to see what he was up too. Then he thought to himself, "Hurry Tsukune-san for God's sake hurry."

* * *

Tsukune, Moka, Kocoa, Kurumu, Mizore, Elisabeth, Ruby, Fong Fong Wong, his sister Ling Ling, James and the Board-chairman was meeting in the news paper clubs home room, as Tsukune read the e-mail he copied from the clubs PC. After he read it to everyone, James stood and walked to a map hanging on the wall of Japan, and its surrounding seas. He had Tsukune read again the coordinates that Hukoto sent him, then he traced along the map and smiled, "They are 150 kilometers north by north west from Tokyo, right around this area." he pointed out then circled with a black marker.

He turned to the others and inquired, "I need a show of hands of how many of you can fly? And I better see your hand raised also Tsukune-san." He noticed that all hands except for Kocoa, Moka, and Mizore stayed down. "You can't fly yet little princess?" James inquired with surprise. "Not for long distances brother-in-law." she responded being a bit self conscious of her statement. "My plan will not work if you have to arrive by boat." James replied scratching the back of his head. "I can fly her." Tsukune replied, "if that will work?"

"Little Princess," James began, "I think it is time for you to grow up now. You need too learn to transform into your battle mode." Moka argued, "I am an S-class monster, what you see is what you get." "How often do you feed off of Tsukune-san little princess?" Moka blushed then quickly recovered her emotions, "Twice a day." James smiled again, "Let us all step outside."

* * *

Yukari was trembling as the temperature outside was falling with the sun. It would soon be night and she had no blankets to keep warm with. Just then she noticed the dark silhouette of a person in a wheelchair, it was Kaneshiro Hukoto. "Help is on the way Yukari-chan." he whispered soft enough for her ears only. "If I am right, and I hope that I am, they should be here before daylight tomorrow, so keep the faith okay?" Yukari nodded and Hukoto wheeled off into the darkness.

* * *

Kahlua slept restlessly as she tossed and turned, trying too fight off the dream. "Why are you doing this?" James always asked her. "To avenge you and Myoki." she always responded. "Avenge us? Over what lover?" he always answered with eyes of sadness. "Myoki and I are fine lover, and soon we'll be reunited so please don't do this?" Then like always she woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

"Tsukune?" James ordered, "I want you to make Moka angrier than she has ever been." "W-w-what?!" he exclaimed, "are you mad?!" "Look," James continued, "she has as much of your blood in her as you have of hers, you are the catalyst that will awaken her combat mode." Tsukune was still afraid to do it, but he knew time was running out, and that they needed all the power they could muster if they were to save Yukari-chan.

So he approached his fiance and whispered something in her ear, which made Moka turn pale, then red with murderous intent. As soon as he felt her aurora and power begin to grow, he ran for dear life and hid behind James-sama for protection. "What did you say too her?" James inquired. "I told her that I didn't really want to tell her this, but . . .I slept with Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan at the same time, then did Ruby-san for good measure." Tsukune replied. "And that set her off?" James smiled. "No not entirely. I also said they were better in bed than she was." He responded fearfully. James just shook his head, "She bought that?" "No," Tsukune replied again. "Then what did you do to piss her off Tsukune-san?" James demanded. "I told her that if she did not transform I would think she was a coward." "Ooooh, you played on her pride, stupid move nephew, a good one, but stupid." Then she was engulfed by her power and aurora.

When it ebbed Moka was a fearful sight, her bat wings were the same as Tsukune's in every detail, but here hair was red like her outer-self, her eyes were gold in color with red slits trimmed in yellow and black. Her right arm was covered in golden armor and the hand was covered as well, with 6 inched spikes where the knuckles would be. She was nearly covered with this armor from neck to foot except for her left hand which was taloned like an eagles claw. She stretched out her wings over her head causing an arch effect when she touched both tips together, bolts of blue energy crackled and shot out around her. She starred at Tsukune and cried out with a booming voice, "TSUKUNE COME HERE!!!!"

* * *

"So we have our plan of action now correct?" James inquired of everyone. Tsukune was still nursing the bruise on his face that Moka left there earlier which she felt was not punishment enough for his words to her. Even though he was lying about it, he crossed the line with his final words, and he would still pay for that.

"Me and Kurumu-senpai," Elisabeth Alucard began, "will fly in from the south and take our positions to lift Yukari-senpai from the yacht as soon as she is on deck." Then Mizore replied, Kocoa-chan, Ruby-san, and I will pull silently along side the yacht with our boat, and board, my job is to freeze anyone who could sound the alarm, while Kocoa-chan and Ruby-san search for Yukari-chan."

"Me and my sister," Fong Fong Wong replied, "will fly in from the south then circle around and come in from the north, our job is to watch for any surprise attacks and eliminate the enemy." "Moka-san and I," Tsukune began, "will keep Kiria occupied while you James-sama, search for Kahlua-neesan." Then the Board-chairman chimed in, "I must not need to remind you, that this is a rescue mission and not a war, is this still clear to everyone?" "Clear as crystal lord Baruku." James responded, "And I will personally see that it remains so."

* * *

"If the sharks don't come soon," Kiria commented to Miyabi as they stood looking from the stern of their boat, "we throw our chum into the water to feed the real sharks." Miyabi smiled, "You are growing impatient partner, they will come and you know it." Kiria didn't even look at his partner as he responded, "We are so close to our dream, if those guys from Youkai Academy somehow pull a rescue off, it will set our plans back. Must I remind you that Tsukune-san single-handedly if reports could be believed wiped out our seventh chapter chief Kamyia Kande last year."

"I don't believe he did it, I think it was that Otonashi Sun who destroyed him." Miyabi responded, "Though reports from the survivors seem too point out that Aono Tsukune played a roll in Knade's demise, I still think that boy is weak and not a real threat to us." Kiria reared back and laughed, "It's so like you Miyabi-san too think lightly of an opponent. This Aono Tsukune nearly wiped out the Anti-Thesis organization in one swoop." And he faced his partner and anger flushed his face as he finished, "And turned my best friend against me, I won't take him lightly Miyabi-san for when he and I face off I promise that one of us or both of us will die!"

* * *

There was no moon to shine their way as Elisabeth and Kurumu made their way to their position, Kurumu commented to her team member, "The one part I like about being a vampire is that I can see as clearly in the dark as I can in the light." Elisabeth grinned as she responded, "It is a definite perk senpai," then she pointed downwards and finished, "Like they say in America, Bingo." Kurumu looked towards where Elisabeth pointed, "Yahahoo, it's almost show time, hold on Yukari-chan we're coming."

* * *

"Dark Storm this is Red Dragon you have a copy?" Fong Fong inquired as he spoke into his walkie talkie, "Red Dragon, this is Dark Storm I copy, what do you see?" Tsukune responded. "We found them and are getting into position and will await further orders." "10/4 Red Dragon, keep an eye on them below, and I will let you know when too make your run."

* * *

Mizore tapped Kocoa then Ruby and pointed at the dark silhouette of the yacht ahead, they all stopped their rowing and came in silent. Before the small rowboat hit the larger one, Kocoa stuck out both arms and stopped their momentum, they were now in position. "Mizore pointed up towards the deck and the three girls lept on board unseen. But before they could get moving towards their objective, a guard spotted them, but before he could shout a warning, Mizore froze him solid. She wiped the sweat from her brow and silently sighed in relief before she motioned her team forward to the lower deck.

* * *

Yukari was just about to doze off when she heard several footsteps approach her room, then before she could say anything, a cold hand covered tightly over her mouth, "Don't scream Yukari-chan it's me Mizore-chan." Yukari's eyes bulged and then the tears came as she hugged her friend, "Oh thank goodness you're alive," she softly cried. "Yes and we want to stay that way right? So shhhhhhhhhh."

* * *

"Something is not right," Kiria remarked with alarm, as he scanned the deck, "Where is Sato-chan?" Miyabi scanned as well then he seen it and pointed at the silhouette over by the aft side of the boat, "I think the sharks are here Kiria-san." "Well don't just stand their!" Kiria shouted, "sound the alarm!"

* * *

Mizore, Ruby, Kocoa, and Yukari was soon on deck, then it all went to shit. An alarm started blaring out its noisy cry, and they heard feet pounding wood and steel to get on deck. Mizore pulled out her walkie talkie and cried out into it as loud as she could, "Hey boob girl, we got her, come get her now, we got company coming!" Then Mizore and her team surround Yukari to protect her.

* * *

Kahlua was startled out of sleep when the alarm went off, she was confused for just a moment, then she knew what it was about, they were here. She lept off from her bed and headed for the deck, and once she got topside, a smile played on her face, "So the ice girl lived." she thought, "But not for much longer." As she approached Mizore and the others, she heard Yukari warn them of her approach, then in a flash that only a vampire's vision could catch, Yukari was snatched up by a vampire, but not her sister. Mizore turned too face Kahlua, as her aurora grew and her hands changed into ice daggers. "I told you I would be coming back bitch." Kahlua then reached both hands up to each of her limiters, and smiled, "You will wish before I kill you that you had died back there."

* * *

"AAAAAGH!!!" Yukari screamed as she was snatched up by Kurumu. As they ascended higher up, she could see the determination on her friends face, it was the determination that said, "I'm saving the one I love." Soon Kurumu reached Elisabeth and handed Yukari to her, "Get her back to the Academy, I'm not finished here yet." The other vampire nodded and flew off with Yukari as she had been told. Kurumu let her fury rise up like Moka had taught her, then she headed back to her target so her other friends could escape.

* * *

Kahlua removed both limiters from her ear lobes, and began to transform. Her silver colored bat wings shot out first, while her right arm transformed into multiple bat wing shaped long blades where her fingers would have been located. Golden armor covered her from breast to feet, and in her left hand she held a shield made entirely of energy. Then Kahlua sensed an incoming threat above her, and quickly swung her right arm to defend herself. She heard a painful scream, and then seen the blood staining her blades, as she heard the thud of a body slam into the deck. Mizore knew the sound of the scream, it was Kurumu, and she was seriously injured. Then the snow girl, lept forward at Kahlua and launched several ice missiles at her, which the vampire quickly deflected. Kocoa screamed out at Mizore, "When Nee-san is in her ultimate form she is indestructible, we have too get off the ship and now!!!" "Kurumu is hurt, we can't leave her behind!" Mizore shouted back as she fired more ice missiles at her enemy.

* * *

Kurumu sped as fast as she could towards Kahlua, hoping to catch her off guard by her aerial attack. Just when she thought she was going to be successful, she was horrified too see Kahlua look towards her position and then she felt the blades cut into her torso and neck. She laid on the deck near the edge as her final thought was, " Why is my body way over there?" And then Kurono Kurumu, succubus and vampire, loyal and faithful friend of Mizore, Yukari, Moka, and most of all Tsukune died.

* * *

Fong Fong and Ling Ling joined the fray to help get Mizore, Kocoa, and Ruby off the boat, both he and his sister witnessed in horror as Kurumu fell to the deck, her head severed as well as her torso, he fought back his tears and his rage, and was determined ever the more to get the others off the yacht before anyone else died. Tsukune and Moka was facing both Kiria and Miyabi, and Fong Fong was hoping that his blood brother and sister would not start the war, even though right at the moment war would give him just cause to avenge the life of his precious friend. He then shouted over the walkie talkie, "Dark Storm this is Red Dragon, the package is safe, I repeat the package is off the boat and on her way home! Also we lost a team member, Kurumu is dead! Copy dammit!"

* * *

Kiria was in a rage as he stared at both Tsukune and Moka, who were both in their battle forms, starring back at both he and Miyabi with contempt. Kiria transformed into something neither Moka or Tsukune had ever seen, he grew in stature until he was at least 10 feet tall, and his face was like that of a skull without flesh while his body was like a skeleton, like Hukoto's monster form but more ominous, and he had tentacles like an octopus that came out from both front and back, with each tip shaped like spear heads, and just as lethal. His right arm transformed into a scythe, while his left arm was like a battle hatchet.

"You never thought that by my human appearance that I could be so powerful am I right?" Kiria growled at his enemies. "You have caused me enough pain, set my plans back almost indefinitely, and it ends right here and right now." Then Tsukune and Moka heard Fong Fong's angry voice over the walkie talkie, and when he told them that Kurumu was dead, both vampires hearts stopped, and a cold icy chill crept up their spins. Tsukune trembled as the news sunk in, and he looked at Kiria with a look that made the co-founder of Fairy Tale nearly wet himself for fear. Then he spoke to Fong Fong, "Are you sure about Kurumu-chan, Red Dragon?" Fong Fong's response was, "Affirmative Tsukune-san, Kahlua took her head off and cut her torso in two, her body has now turned to dust."

* * *

James heard the report, and his rage boiled over, "No one was supposed to die! Dammit Kahlua what have you done?" He made his approach, towards his wife, and he knew that if Tsukune and Moka heard the news, then war was going to happen whether the dark lords wanted it yet or not. And at the moment he didn't care, he had too stop Kahlua now at all cost.

* * *

Tsukune looked at Moka, and seen her rage was boiling over, then he looked at Kiria and Miyabi and calmly said, "We only wanted Yukari-chan returned, now one who was as precious to us as her is dead. The why's are unimportant now, the response though . . . ." Tsukune then launched his attack on Kiria so quickly that before he could defend himself, his right arm was cut off at the shoulder. He screamed out in pain and tried to catch Tsukune with his tentacles, but failed. Moka's attack on Miyabi was just as violent as her lovers attack was on Kiria, except Miyabi did not have time to transform into his true form thinking there would be no need, he was wrong and he died with that thought on his mind.

Soon Kiria was facing both Tsukune and Moka and the fight was intense. Kiria had been able to get himself into a strong defensive posture, but the relentless attacks from the two powerful vampires as well as his great loss of blood, was taking its toll on him. He was now looking for a way too escape his tormentors and was hard pressed too find it.

* * *

"KURUMU NOOO!!!!!" Mizore screamed out as she seen her friend and rival hit the deck in pieces, then witnessed her body turn to dust as the sea wind blew her remains off of the deck. With tears streaming down both of her cheeks, and rage filling every cell in her body, Shiroyaki Mizore was about to throw herself into the meat grinder to try to avenge her friends death, when Fong Fong reached down from his dragon, and grabbed her by the arm, while Ling Ling, helped Ruby and Kocoa get on. "NOOOO, LET ME GOOOO SHE KILLED KURUMU, I HAVE TOO AVENGE HER!!!!" "STOP IT NOW SENPAI!!!!" Fong Fong shouted as he flung the snow woman down on the dragon's back. "THAT THING DOWN THERE WILL KILL YOU JUST AS SHE DID KURUMU, THEN WE WOULD HAVE TOO MOURN TWO DEATHS INSTEAD OF ONE!"

* * *

Kahlua was outraged as she witnessed her enemies being rescued from their fate, she was about to take too flight to finish them off when she felt a horrific blow strike her from the back that knocked her down and nearly off of the deck. She sprung up too face her attacker, and when she did she could not believe who her attacker was. "I loved you more than words could ever express," her attacker began as tears of joy filled her eyes. "I tried too reach you in your dreams, tried too get you too see and understand that we were not dead, but you refused to listen."

"James-kun?" Kahlua cried as she began to approach her husband. He stuck out his hand to halt her, as she looked at him with confusion etching her face. "You became a rogue, hiring yourself too the very ones who were responsible for attacking me and Myoki. And now you have gone too far, and killed an innocent who was not out to kill you, but to occupy you so her companions could make their escape." Kahlua began too weep loudly, "I was just defending myself, you know when I am in this form I will do everything in my power too survive."

He pointed an accusing finger at her and replied in anger, "No one forced you to removed both or any of your limiters, you removed them out of spite, you have shamed me, and our daughter let alone the entire houses of Shuzen and Malak, and you are not worthy to be my wife for those reason." Kahlua cried out the more, "I done all of this to avenge you and Myoki for what the humans done to you and her." James thru out both arms in exasperation as he responded, "Did you not just hear what I said? It was Kiria and Miyabi who were responsible for attacking me and our daughter! Not humans!"

"JAMES-KUN!!!" Kahlua screamed as she dropped too her knees pleading with the only real love of her life. " DON'T YOU REJECT ME PLEASE, I DID ALL OF THIS OUT OF GREIF AND LOVE!!!" He just starred at her without any showing of emotion except for disgust, while inside, his heart was breaking, as he realized that she had it ingrained into her heart and mind that humans were the enemy not Kiria and Miyabi. He knew then what he had too do.

* * *

Finally Kiria had an opening that was unexpected, Moka was in the middle of a looping maneuver and her back was exposed. He shot out one tentacle and it pierced thru Moka's back near the spine and just missed hitting her heart. He laughed as she fell towards the water, also forcing Tsukune to come to her aide. Kiria smiled at his small but important victory, as he lept from the yacht into the cold waters below. There would be another day too fight he thought as he made his way towards Japan.

* * *

Moka hit the water, and the pain the water produced in her body also magnified her serious wound. But before she began too sink into the depths, Tsukune swooped down and snatched her from the water. She could see the fear in his eyes, and she place a reassuring hand on his cheek, "I'll live lover don't fret okay?" He looked back down onto the yacht down below and seen Kiria jump ship and swim for land, then he seen James facing off with Kahlua. He pulled out his walkie talkie and told Fong Fong to head back to the Academy, that he and Moka would soon be behind them. Then he wished his uncle well, and headed back to the academy with a heavy heart.

* * *

James approached his kneeling wife, and then reached out his hand for her too take, and when she took it he helped her too her feet, then embraced her tightly. He pulled out his walkie talkie and spoke to Tsukune before he and Moka was out of range. "Tsukune don't answer. . ." he paused then he continued with a very emotional voice, "Tell Myoki that I and her mother love her very much, and that I am so very proud of her. Tell her that I am going to be with her mother forever, and I want you and Moka too finish raising her please? I only have known you for a short time Tsukune but I am honored to have one like you as a nephew, and tell my Little Princesses that I love them so very much. Take care of Moka Tsukune and love her with your whole heart. Goodbye."

James then tossed the radio into the sea, and he lead his still weeping wife towards the side of the yacht, and kissed her gently on the forehead before plunging his hand thru her chest killing her instantly. Then holding her in his arms, he silently asked his father-in-laws forgiveness, and stepped off the yacht into the depths of the sea. He closed his eyes as the pain tore into him, then he finally succumbed to the darkness, and the great love story that was James and Kahlua was no more.

* * *

The Board-chairman tried hard to maintain his calm, the mission was successful but only by great cost and sacrifice. Kurono Kurumu was dead, so was James Morgan and Lord Shuzen's second daughter Kahlua, Akashyia Moka was seriously injured, all for the sake of saving one person. The upside he thought was that Fairy Tale was for all general purposes finished for now, while the downside was that Kiria was still alive, but licking his wounds. He looked over at Ruby who was trying too act busy so as not too show her grief before her master and mentor. He approached his protegee and whispered into her ear, "It was not for nothing that Kurono-chan and Morgan-sama died remember that Ruby-chan."

* * *

Tsukune threw himself onto the bed as his exhaustion started to claim him. He and Moka just return to their cottage after the memorial services for Kurumu had ended. Kurumu's mother was torn up, and both he and Moka tried too comfort her the best they could. He also had to tell lord Shuzen what James told him before they lost communications with him, he just starred and then warmly clasps his hand on Tsukune's shoulder and thanked him.

Myoki laid on the couch in the living room of the cottage and just cried herself too sleep while her Aunt Moka stroked her hair and whispered too her that she would never be alone. Moka also was weeping, the bond she shared with her brother-in-law was deep, and she felt inside that he was truly gone now, the bond was broken, as well as her heart.

* * *

Mizore and Yukari held each other weeping over the loss of Kurumu, things would never be the same they knew, the group was missing a very important part of itself, but they would continue, and they would never allow her death to be in vain.

* * *

As Tsukune slept with Moka next to him, he dreamed about how he first met Kurumu and how much she grew to love him. He felt so terrible that he hurt her when he chose Moka over her and the others, but in his heart she was just about as important too him as Moka was. He would miss her jumping on him and smothering him with her breasts, and the cookies and cakes she always seemed to bake for him.

He remember back when the secret police had almost shut the school news paper down, and how she cried because the newspaper was an important link for the two of them. "This is something that you and I do together that is important too me Tsukune." she had cried as they were burning the papers as ordered by Geni-senpai. "We can't let them do this too us."

He remembered how she readily excepted his being human, and still loved him with all her heart. And as he remebered while he slept, the tears kept coming. Then in his dream he seen her approaching him with a large cake, but instead of her enthusiastic smile, and gleam of love and adoration in her

eyes, there was sadness and regret there. She sat the cake on a table and she reached out and embraced him in her arms, and he felt her tears fall against his neck. "I'm so sorry Tsukune," she wept as he felt her tremble against him. "I should have tried another tactic, mabey I would still be with you all instead of being dead."

He pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, and he cried as he tried to respond, but Kurumu put her hand on his mouth and shook her head. "I knew deep down you loved me Tsukune, not as much as you love Moka, but you loved me all the same." Then she continued, "You keep loving Moka okay? And don't let Mizore and Yukari drift away from you and Moka, promise me that Tsukune?"

He nodded, and said, "I hope you find peace now Kurumu and I will never forget you okay?" She smiled then released him, then kissed him fully on the lips. "I wanted too do that in life, was it good Tsukune?" He blushed, and nodded. "Goodbye Tsukune." she finished with tears spilling from her eyes. Then she turned and walked away as a white fog wrapped around her like a cloud and when it was gone, so was Kurumu.

He then woke up to see Moka sitting up weeping hard, and he wrapped his arms around her as she looked up to meet his teary eyes. "I think we shall never met another like Kurumu Tsukune." she sobbed. "She said goodbye to you as well?" Moka nodded. Tsukune reflected, "I think she said goodbye to Mizore and Yukari also. It will take some time lover but we all will be alright."

* * *

Well I hope this second part of chapter 7 turned out alright. It has a sad ending I know, and I know that some of you who are big Kurumu fans will hate that she is dead. But for Tsukune and Moka too have there love go unchallenge, this had to happen, and I did my best to give her an honorable send off.

Also this is the longest chapter I have done to date, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will start working on chapter 9 as soon as time allows. So keep watch for Chapter/Episode 9: Wedding Plans + Vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rosario + Vampire; "Senior Year."**_

_This is the Vampire Maleka, sorry everyone that I have been missing for a while, my job has kept me so busy that I have not been able to write like I want to. Last time we were together, in Dark Storm part 2 Kurumu had died. There is a method to my madness for those who think the story is out of control. Let me just say this before we continue with the next chapter of the series, things are not always what they appear too be. The current manga of the series does make it hard to write these stories if one is trying to be true to the manga and the anime versions, but by the end of the series it will be evident what I am doing here in the story. And I hope it meets with your approval. I did not forget you guys, and I hope this chapter re-wets your appetite for more. I do not own R+V or the original characters._

_**Chapter 9: "Wedding Plans + Vampire."**_

_A dark cloud hung over Youkai Academy but even more so for the surviving members of the newspaper club. Kuruno Kurumu was dead, she was a very important friend to Tsukune and the others, and all the heartbroken friends still asked themselves why? For several days after the group returned from the mission to save Yukari, Tsukune wandered around the campus after hours trying to make sense of everything._

_Even though he seen her spirit in a dream after their return, instead of it giving him any solace, it only added to the guilt he was feeling at the time. Yes she rushed into a situation she was not prepared to handle, hell he thought to himself that he would have been more careful facing Kahlua-chan even in his shinso form. But he still did not blame her for rushing in, she was trying to save Mizore and the others from the lethal vampiress. His memories always went back to when he first met the Succubus, and how she warmed to him after he stopped Moka from tearing off her tail and breaking her wings._

_From then on though she and outer-Moka were love rivals which would later add Yukari, Mizore, and then Ruby. The memory stung his eyes as he fought to hold back both his grief and tears, as well as the utter rage he felt inside over her death. _

"_Kiria." he silently growled thru gritted teeth,"you and Fairy Tail will surely pay for this, even if it means my own death to accomplish it, you will pay." As he was fuming to himself, Outer-Moka came from the shadows and slowly approached her fiance. "Tsukune lover, are you all right?" He turned and shot out from his anger,(not directed at her). "Alright? How can things ever be alright lover?" "We all are hurting inside," he continued as he neared the woman he loved more than life itself, "I just cannot make any sense out of this, damn it Moka I can't let this go!"_

_They embraced and wept for the longest time, then Moka ended the moment, "Tsukune I know right now may not be the best time to bring this up, but perhaps if we put our focus on our up-coming wedding, it may help us to heal?" He wanted to chide her for bringing the issue up, he could think of several reasons why it really was not a good time for a wedding, but he conceded to her wishes thinking that perhaps she had proposed a good idea._

_Upon the sea winds, ashes were being carried towards a dark hooded figure standing on a secluded beach. Behind him was parked his stretched limo, as he held a strange container in his hands. "Come too me Kuruno-chan, I have work to do so you do not miss too much school." Then he smiled broadly as the ashes fell into the container. "Tsukune-san, Moka-chan you both have a lot too learn about the regeneration powers of a vampire." Once he was satisfied that all the ashes were in the container he closed it, and turned towards the limo as his driver open the back door for him. "You both have a lot too learn Tsukune-kun, a lot too learn."_

"_You think it is proper to plan a wedding now?" Yukari exclaimed. Mizore just sat quietly without any expression on her face, then she responded. "It may be a good idea, I think I understand Moka's reasoning Yukari-chan. If we can focus on a wedding, we can let the pain of loosing Kurumu go somewhat. Even a little time free of grief is better than what we are feeling now, would you agree?" "How does Tsukune-san feel about this Moka-san?" Yukari questioned. "I think he feels the same as you do Yukari-chan, but he also wants a break from the grief, it's tearing him apart and I think it can make him dangerous if he is not re-directed on something else." Moka responded, then finished, "I think we all could use the distraction right?"_

_Ruby entered the board-chairman's office as ordered. Sitting on his desk was a container decorated with what appeared to be ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. She also noticed the big grin on the dark lords face, as he was delighted that she noticed the container. "What is in the container master?" Ruby inquired. "A very important person to Tsukune-kun and the other members of the newspaper club." he responded coyly as he waited to see if she would figure it out, which is what she did._

_Tsukune was on the phone with his mother, telling her that he and Moka was now preparing the planning stage for their upcoming wedding. "What can your father and I do to help son?" Kasumi inquired. "I am going to need a Tux, and they do not have them here," Tsukune replied, trying to keep the sadness from his voice. "What is wrong son?" Kasumi inquired. Tsukune then proceeded to tell his mother everything that happened from the mission to present. His mother sighed, "This is what your Grandmother and I was hoping to avoid Tsukune," she began. "I wanted you to live your life as a human, never having to face your true self, and I failed."_

"_You and father gave me a great life mother!" Tsukune responded emphatically. "I do not blame you or Grandmother, life just happens. I do not know if it is fate, don't know really if fate exists, but it is life, and life happens for good and bad, so I am learning to take both and live on." "You said that this Kurumu-chan that visited us with the others that time, was made a vampire by you?" Kasumi inquired. "Yes mother." Tsukune responded, then told her how all of that transpired, and when he finished his mother replied. "You saved her remains correct?" Tsukune was stunned by the question and tried to answer, "No, witnesses said they seen her body turn to dust and was blown off the boat by the wind, why mother?"_

_Moka open the old box and pulled out her mother's wedding gown. It was a bit wrinkled but she was sure the cleaners could both get the mothball smell and the wrinkles taken care of. Yukari and Mizore gasped when they saw the dress, and Moka beamed. "I can't wait to try it on." she squealed with joy as she held the gown up against her as she looked in the mirror. "Have you decided which you are going to wear it?" Yukari inquired. Outer-Moka seemed a bit caught off guard with the question, after all she thought it would be her wearing the gown, not her inner true self. "I really haven't discussed this with Uri-chan as yet." _

"_Kiria-chan." the husky female voice responded as the section leader of Fairy Tale entered the office that sat inside a large palatial penthouse apartment in central Tokyo. He bowed respectfully towards the voice and the dark figure that sat behind a large desk in the shadows of the room. "You once again failed me Kiria-chan." the voice continued as he walked slowly towards the shadow. "I did not anticipate the numbers used by Lord Mikogami Baruku to free the little witch, my apologies my lady." Kiria bowed with a slight smile. "The little witch my worthless pawn," the voice continued matter-of-factually, "was nothing more than bait to capture Akashyia Moka, and you and your band could not accomplish such a small task." _

"_Aono Tsukune is more powerful than expected my lady," Kiria responded as he stopped his approach remaining bowed. "My sister Kahlua is dead you little shit!" the voice growled with intense rage. All humor drained from Kiria when he heard those words and the tone in which those words was used. Fear began to grip his heart as the voice continued without change in tone. "I should kill you for allowing such a thing to happen."_

"_I was fighting for my life my lady," Kiria began before an unseen fist slammed into his gut knocking him back hard against the far end of the office, knocking the wind from him. "SILENCE!" the voice boomed. "Excuses are for the weak and feeble, your inability to complete your mission has cost us both the capture of Akashyia Moka, and the life of my younger sister, beside throwing a wrench into my plans." Then the dark figure rose from behind her desk and approached the crumpled figure of Kiria, and then the figure now in the light knelt down before her servant smiling as she continued, "I will feed you to the beast, if you do not succeed in your next mission Kiria."_

_In his palace, Ichago Shuzen also called Issa Shuzen stood on the upper balcony overlooking the winding river down below. "Akasha things are getting out of control." he whispered silently to himself as if in prayer. "Secrets are beginning to resurface that we wanted to remain hidden for our daughter Moka's safety, but I am afraid my past mistakes, the one I once had called daughter, before Akara was born, is like a ghost coming back to haunt us, and possibly try to re-awaken the beast." He sighed too himself and finished his thoughts, "Now Kahlua is dead, and that girl I once called daughter is about to unleash hell on both worlds, and so it is time for secrets hidden by the seal you put on Moka to be awaken, and her true memories restored. I am sorry Akasha but I have no other choice."_

_Still on the phone with his mother, Tsukune wads not really understanding what his mother was talking about. "Kept her remains!" "Why on earth would I do that for? Besides she had turned to dust after her death." Kasumi (Akara) responded to her son, "Has no one told you that we vampires are resilient creatures? You do know son that we are nearly indestructible right?" "I know we are immortal mother," Tsukune answered not really understanding the indestructible word his mother just used. "There is only one true way for we pure blooded vampires to die Tsukune and being dissected is not it."_

"_But Kurumu-chan was not a pure-blood mother!" Tsukune exclaimed. "You injected her with your blood, am I right?" Kasumi responded. "Yes, but I do not see how that could qualify her as a pure blood mother, I mean does not that word mean that we are pure blood by birth alone?" Then Kasumi began to explain it all too her confused son. _

"_Once your blood hit Kurumu-chan's blood stream, your blood broke down her DNA and turned her Succubus blood into vampire blood. There was enough of her original DNA remaining that she could still use her born abilities as a Succubus, but she was no longer a Succubus once your blood took over, that is how one is made into a vampire. _

_This is also why when Akashyia-san injected her blood into you, you nearly died and became a Ghoul. We are of royal vampric descent Tsukune, her blood became poison because it was the same blood in essence, but not entirely, as she had a different mother than I and. . .oops, than I."_

"_Huh?" he responded too the last phrases his mother used, it was as if she almost revealed something that she was not supposed too reveal. But he decided to go ahead and let that drop, as he had more questions too ask her concerning the chance that Kurumu could be revived._

_Ruby still looking at the ancient container then asked the Board-chairman, "What must happen to revive Kurumu-chan?" "A drop of Tsukune-kun's blood, a single tear from a virgin, and the reading of the spell written on this container by the vampire king himself. It is his decision whether a fallen vampire is too be re-born or stay in the state Kurumu-chan is now in." "Do you believe that the king will allow Kurumu-chan to be re-born master?" Ruby inquired hopefully. Then the smile faded from the dark lord as he explained, "His majesty Lord Akelam in all honesty has a strong disliking for his own kind, and for good reasons, but seeing that Kurumu-chan is the fledgling of his great grandson, he may allow her rebirth if she is important enough in the king's mind to Tsukune-kun."_

_Later back at her and Tsukune's home, Moka sat on the couch wondering if her Inner-self would want the honors of wearing the dress that she herself wanted so badly to wear. "You know the day will come when your presence will no longer be needed right?" Inner-Moka spoke from the Rosario. "You will always need me Uri-chan so you forget that notion now." Outer-Moka responded angrily as she fought back her tears. "You have no idea the hell I went thru too keep you safe!" Then confusion set in as she could not understand why she even said those words to Uri-chan. "What did you just say!" her inner-self demanded. "I am sorry Uri-chan!" the outer-Moka cried as the tears flooded her face._

_It was late afternoon when Lord Shuzen entered Lord Baruku's office, and it was Issa who spoke first, "It is time Mikogami that the whole truth must be unveiled to Moka." The dark lord placed his hands together, lowered his elbows onto his desk top and rested his chin on his fingertips as he contemplated what Lord Shuzen had just said._

"_Akua is after Moka, Issa?" Mikogami inquired thoughtfully. "When hasn't she been?" Lord Shuzen responded. Then Lord Baruku lowered his hands and folded them on his desk as he answered. "You of all people know that to reveal your daughter's real past and why her mother sealed her disrespects Akasha's request she made of me. Your Akasha was my best friend, and it was her, Touhou Fuhai, and myself that fought and stopped that beast. And it was her who was the greatest one of us three. You hold her post Lord Shuzen but it is I who will decide whether or not Moka is told the truth, and her mother did not want her daughter to ever know."_

"_DAMN YOU MIKOGAMI!" Issa (Ichago) shouted in rage, "Don't you think I don't know that? Even though Naomi and I are together, I loved Akasha with all my heart and I was devastated when that beast took her from me, but mark my words Baruku and mark them well, the day is quickly approaching when Moka has too know the truth, it is going to take her operating in her full Shinso strength along with Aono-kun to stop Akua, and if Akua gets her hands on Moka. . . .!" Lord Baruku closed his eyes and grimaced as he finished Issa's sentenced, "Then she could twist Moka's mind with her own version of what really happened and the beast will awaken with no one to stop it."_

_For several hours Tsukune, Outer-Moka, and their niece Myoki sat on the couch trying to make wedding plans. But he was still pondering his mother's words, "Was it really possible for Kurumu to come back to life?" he thought quietly too himself until Moka's words jarred him back to the here and now. _

"_Tsukune do you like the design on this invitation card or this one?" His heart was just not in planing this wedding, and he was sorry for that, but he couldn't get both the grief and the promise that Kurumu might be able to return to them from his mind. He stood from the couch, slipped on his suit jacket , apologized to Moka and Myoki and went out to walk. He didn't even hear Moka calling out too him or see the tears and heartbreak in her eyes._

_As he walked fro a spell he found himself at the bus stop, and decided to just watch the sun begin to set, when he heard a female voice from behind him. "Excuse me, am I at the right place?" Tsukune in shock and cursing himself for not being more aware of his surroundings smiled as he turned to face the voice. What he seen next made his heart stop, for standing before him was a very beautiful girl that he estimated to be near his age. _

_She was nearly his height, with long raven black hair with a silver steak that ran from her middle bangs, her eyes were red as rubies and a smile that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. She was wearing the school uniform which with the short skirt he could see her well defined legs, and he began to sweat some when she looked at him with the realization that he was looking her over and liked what he saw._

"_If you mean Youkai Academy Miss, then yes you are at the right place." Tsukune responded as he cursed himself for being so obvious about assessing the girl. She smiled warmly and blushed as she introduced herself. "I am a foreign exchange student from China, Akua Fu-Chi Ling and I am happy to have met you, I hope we can be friends as we seem to be the same race of monster." In the Board-chairman's office, both Lord Shuzen and Lord Baruku froze starring wide eyed at one another. Then Issa spoke first, "I think that day has now come." And Lord Baruku closed his eyes and lowered his head. _

_Vampire Maleka here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will try to have chapter 10 out before November. _

_Next Chapter Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year / Chapter 10:_

_Resurrection/Separation + Vampire _


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

_Vampire Maleka here, sorry once again for being late with the next chapter, I have been quite busy these days, working on both my novel, and a new project that my friend and I are working on. But I have not forgotten this project. I know that this story has deviated from time to time from the story line I wanted to tell, my apologizes. _

_My intent was to tell a story of a third season that may never happen, and keep it as close to the anime as possible. This did not happen, but I think I stumbled onto a good story line for my first attempt. Now bringing Kurumu back to life is not beyond vampire legend, and it is not an attempt to please Kurumu fans either. I also like Kurumu, as well as the others._

_I do plan to do a re-write of the series as I fully intended it too be, once this is finished, but I seem too be pulled to finish what I started and I hope it will not disappoint all who have read and enjoyed this series so far. Now that I have finished my writer's babble let's get ready for part 1 chapter 10/ Resurrection/Separation + Vampire. I do not own R+V or it's characters._

* * *

_Chapter 10: "Resurrection/Separation + Vampire" Part 1_

"_She's here!" Mikogami exclaimed as he stood up quickly from behind his desk, while Issa just kept looking towards the window without expression as he commented, "I tried to tell you it was time." "Now is not the time for I told you so's Lord Shuzen," the board-chairman responded as he walked out from behind his desk, and called for Rubi, then finishing his comment before the witch entered the office. "We've got to set things in motion to throw Akua-chan off of Moka-chan's trail."_

_Before Rubi could respond to her care-taker and boss, Mikogami shot out orders to her. "Go immediately to Moka-chan and Tsukune-kun's bungalow and tell them too come to my office as quickly as possible. Then fetch the rest of their friends, including Shuzen Kocoa, and have them come here also, and I want you to be here as well, do you understand?" Rubi nodded her response and ran out of the office to obey her master._

"_Let us hope that Tsukune-kun is with Moka at the moment." Lord Shuzen remarked hopefully as walked over towards a table with liquor bottles on it and poured himself a large glass of blood-wine and gulping it down like there was no tomorrow. Then turning as he poured another glass full, he continued, "I don't need to tell you what will happen if the great-grandson of Emperor Akelam is harmed in any way."_

_As Akua walked next to Tsukune as they headed for the Academy, she could sense the dangerous power that he possessed which made her start assessing him to herself quietly, "He is every bit as powerful as Kiria had told me. Well for once he wasn't embellishing on the truth, I will have to play this out very carefully."_

"_We are almost there." Tsukune remarked, jarring Akua from her thoughts. "Just another turn or two." "Tsukune-kun?" Akua began her acting, "Do you have a girlfriend?" and was surprised to find herself blushing, and not understanding why? Had she admired his power so much that she could easily like this young man? She inwardly chided herself for such a thought, he was her enemy, he was the one along with the others that had thrown a wrench into her plans. No she would lure him in her trap and then kill him, but not before he witnessed his precious Moka join her and Fairy Tale. _

_Tsukune blushed hard, but responded, "Yes as a matter of fact I am engaged to be married as soon as graduation is over." "I see," Akua acting disappointed replied, "Well do you think your fiancee would be jealous if we were too be just friends?" "I cannot speak for Moka but I wouldn't think there would be a problem if we're only friends." Tsukune responded with a smile._

"_What!" Moka and Myoki responded when Rubi told them the board-chairman's request after she caught her breath. "All I know Moka-chan is that he was very urgent about it. By the way where is Tsukune-san?" "He went for a walk, where I don't know?" Moka replied worriedly. "Damn, he needs too go with you guys." Rubi responded with fear. Myoki questioned Rubi, "Why does he want us for Rubi-san? And why the urgency?" "It's like I told you when I first got here, I do not know, all I know is that it is his command of me. Now you two get a move on, I have to find Mizora-chan and Yukari-chan as well. If I see Tsukune-san along the way I will tell him too meet you and Myoki-chan in the board-chairman's office. Go!"_

_After seeing Akua too the administration office, Tsukune took his leave and continued his pondering of what his mother had told him about reviving Kurumu. (Flash back to phone conversation with his mother), "When one of us truly dies Tsukune our body fades away leaving no trace, if there is ashes or bone, we can be revived if the conditions are met." "What conditions?" he asked his mother. "The Emperor of our race, told of a special container that the ancient Egyptians constructed for use to help the departed move on. He discovered it had another power to it that could bring back to life, vampires who were thought too be dead."_

"_But there is a large problem with the conditions son." Kasumi responded. "Large Problem?" Tsukune replied almost deflated in his hope. "He, the Emperor, has to read the spell on the container, after the other two conditions are met." "And that's a large problem mother?" Tsukune replied in relief. "Yes Tsukune it is," Kasumi responded matter of factually, "you see son, the Emperor hates his own race, except for his blood family, and even that is an iffy prospect at best for them."_

_(Back to the here and now)._

_Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted when Rubi ran into him knocking the two of them to the ground, well almost anyways, Rubi landed on top of him. "Tsukune-san, I am so sorry, but this is kinda nice to be this close too you, and in this way, coooo I wish you and I could stay like this all the time." "Rubi-san!" Tsukune cried out in fear as his head kept turning left and right to make sure Moka didn't see the situation he was now in._

_Then Rubi was up on her feet quickly as she remembered what she was ordered to do, "Tsukune-san the Board-chairman wants you in his office immediately, Moka-chan and the others are already there, we have to hurry is all I know."_

_Kurumu's spirit was lying in a patch of pretty flowers, but she wasn't at peace. She knew something was terribly wrong with this place, or that she wasn't meant too stay here. What ever it was, she had a strong desire to be back with her friends and her beloved Tsukune, but she didn't know how she would ever see them again. "You are so stupid Kurumu," she began for umpteenth time scolding herself. "you just had too sacrifice your life, instead of just diverting Kahlua's attention, and now what are you stupid? Dead, dead, dead, dead."_

"_You're not dead silly girl." a familiar voice responded cheerfully. Kurumu was startled then sat up starring at the source of the voice. "Kahlua-chan?" "Yep that's her alright." another voice cheerfully responded, this time the voice was that of a male. "James-chan?" Kurumu responded in confusion. "In the flesh. . .oops I mean in the spirit, sorry Kurumu-chan." Tsukune's uncle responded sheepishly._

"_But how are you two here?" she emphatically inquired as her heart was beginning too swell with joy that she was not alone in this place, whatever it was. Kahlua looked at the girl and responded as if she had to explain the situation to a small child. "Well James-kun drove his hand into my heart, and then we both fell into the ocean, water is bad for us vampires so both James-kun and I well we died in a sense just like you."_

_Kurumu grimaced as she tried too hold back her anger, but failed. "It doesn't take an Einstein to figure out that you both died or you two wouldn't be here." But that didn't stop Kahlua from patting Kurumu on the top of her head as if too calm a angry child. "Stop that!" Kurumu responded with irritation. "I'm here because of you Kahlua-chan!" "No," James began calmly and with authority in his voice, "you are here because you didn't remember how dangerous my precious wife is when her limiter is removed, and you were told remember Kurumu-chan that she was not in her right mind as well, correct?"_

_She lowered her head in shame as she did recall James-chan's words of warning in the planing phase of the mission. "I am sorry, you're right it was my fault that I am in this place." "Well maybe when we get too come back to life you will learn too stop treading were Angel's fear too tread." he replied smiling. "Come back too life?" Kurumu responded not quite knowing what James-kun was talking about. "Oh yes," James responded smiling, "you think I would literally kill my wife and sacrifice myself if there was no way too come back?" "Uhmm I was dead before you two where correct?" she responded. "How would I know anything about that?"_

"_Ah, you are so right, and I imagine that your maker, Tsukune didn't know about this either." James continued. "You hadn't been a vamp for long, and Tsukune though he was born a vamp, didn't know anything about how versatile we vampires really are. Well I guess I need too teach you something about what you are, so you are not left in the dark anymore, hell who knows you might teach your master a thing or two when we get back."_

_Once Akua got settled into her dorm room, she began working out her master plan. She was going to enjoy this game, she loved her sister Moka but she needed Moka to awaken Alucard. And once the beast was awaken she believed she could control his power and drive him to finish off the human race. And if it meant her sisters death, well it would just have too be if she was too become the greatest of all monsters._

_Everyone was gathered in the office, Lord Mikogami, Lord Issa Shuzen, Tsukune, Moka, Kocoa, Mizore, Yukari, Myoki, and Rubi. Prior too the gathering, Mikogami made it absolutely clear to Lord Shuzen, that it was not time yet to tell Moka the whole truth, that it would be he himself that would tell what was needful for the moment, and Lord Shuzen reluctantly agreed for the time._

_Tsukune opened the gathering with the question he knew was on their minds, "Why are we here Board-chairman?" "I and Lord Shuzen believes the academy and its students are in danger." Lord Mikogami began with his trade mark eerie grin. "We believe there is an operative from Fairy-Tale already here, but we are unaware of who it is. But what we do know for a certain is that this operative is out to kidnap Akashyia Moka and possibly attempt to kill anyone who's associated with her."_

_Outer-Moka gasped as her hands came up to cover her mouth, the words she had just heard terrified her. Tsukune reached over and put his arm around her shoulder in comfort, and as he did this he heard Inner-Moka's voice in his mind. "Lover ask them if they know why this operative wants too kidnap me?" Tsukune asked the question and the board-chairman responded, "We are not entirely sure about the why's? Anything right now would just be speculation on our part, but my guess would be revenge for your part in Yukari-chans rescue."_

_Tsukune objected as Inner-Moka knew he would, "That makes absolutely no sense at all Lord Baruku, would not all of us in this room be subject to kidnapping as well?" The Board-chairman responded calmly, "As I have said, it was just my thought for a reason, but make no mistakes about it Tsukune-kun, all of us in this room are a certified target of Fairy-Tale, do not forget that."_

"_I hope this operative tries something with me," Tsukune responded with unbridled rage in his voice, "I owe them so much for taking the life of our precious Kurumu-chan!" Lord Mikogami's smile widened as he seen Tsukune's resolve and his secret surprise for the young vampire. "You know Tsukune-kun that you cannot unleash your full power here, the barrier around this campus cannot hold up to the power you wield when your seal is removed, and like I said earlier, we do not know what kind of Youkai and class of youkai we are dealing with, and that can spell disaster for everyone here as well as revealing ourselves to the human world." Tsukune tried hard to maintain his calm, but with great effort he succeeded._

_Kurumu, Kahlua, and James sat together in the patch of flowers talking, and enjoying each others company. As they talked, they noticed a bright light appear not more than a few feet from them, then the light shot out and engulfed both Kahlua and James and pulled them into the main body of light, then as quickly as the light appeared, it vanished, leaving a stunned Kurumu all alone and scared._

_The room was charged with power as a lone figure stood before two ancient looking containers which looked like sarcophagi. The figure was of a man, and he was chanting the spell he learned so long ago. As soon as the energy died down, another person entered the room, it was a beautiful woman who looked no more than sixteen years of age. She stood next to the man and responded, "Well my love are they amongst the living once again?" The man who was dressed in casual clothing just smiled at his wife of over 3,000 years and said, "They are moving, that is always a good sign."_

_Then the two sat up in the sarcophagi, both dazed and confused. "Welcome back children," the man smiled as he approached them to help them stand and exit the containers. "So how was your rest James and Kahlua?" With that the two looked at the man and woman and realized that they were naked, and tried to cover themselves the best they could, as James who was embarrassed smiled as he responded, "You will please excuse us your Majesty's if we don't bow at the moment, we seem to be in a awkward state at the moment." With that the Emperor and Empress couldn't help it, they just started laughing._

_Once the gathering ended and everyone was about too leave, Mikogami asked Tsukune, Moka, Myoki, and Yukari to stay. After the others left, and Lord Shuzen took a seat near the Board-chairman's desk, the leader of the dark lords walked towards a shelf and took down a small ancient looking container, then walked over to a large table surrounded by wide candles. _

_Tsukune looked at the container and was about to inquire about it when the Board-chairman asked him to remove Moka's Rosario saying, "The real Moka needs to be awaken for this ceremony to take place." Then he turned to lord Shuzen and inquired, "Have you made contact with the Emperor yet?" Issa nodded that he had. Tsukune removed the Rosario from Moka's choker and within moments Inner-Moka appeared, looking at the box with confusion._

"_You both are probably asking yourselves what this container is and what is in it, correct?" Lord Mikogami inquired of them, as all they could do was nod in response. "Well inside the box are the remains of someone very important to the three of you in this room," as he included Yukari in the number. Tsukune picked up on what he meant as he once again remembered the phone conversation with his mother, "Kurumu-chan is in that box right?" he inquired knowing his guess was correct. "Very good, Tsukune-kun, I can see that you know something about this." the Board-chairman responded with a larger than life smile._

_Then almost instantly, the office seemed to fill with energy as a dimensional portal opened, and first to step out was the Emperor Akelam holding on to one end of a larger container which looked to be a larger version of the smaller container sitting on the candle rimmed table. Then holding to the other end of the container stepping thru was a person that made Myoki scream for joy as she rushed towards her father, as her tears streamed down her face. She had nearly knocked him and her Great-great-great-grandfather down. "DADDY, OH DADDY" she cried with joy, as her father's eyes were also streaming with his own tears._

"_Honey let me and big grandpa put this box down first okay?" James responded as his daughter reluctantly let him go, "Besides there is someone behind me that wants to see you also." When Myoki turned to look she shouted again with joy as the person behind her daddy began crying loudly, "MYOKI!" "MOMMY!" and mother and daughter held each other tightly. Moka who was stunned just whispered, "Nee-San."_

_Tsukune walked over to his Uncle and hugged him, "I thought you were gone, uncle." "I was for a time, but you can thank your great-grandfather for bringing us back." "Thank you grandfather." Tsukune relied as he bowed. "You are quite welcome, but we are not finished with reunions as yet, and we must get this over with, I have things too do, and your grandmother hates it when I don't get those things done." the Vampire Emperor chuckled._

_Kurumu sat crying in her loneliness, and feeling sorry for herself as she could not understand why she was all alone again? She finally stood up and began to slowly walk around the patch of flowers, trying to enjoy their beauty, but failing for all of her trying. She had already guessed than James-chan and Kahlua-chan were both back in the land of the living, and the more she thought about it, the more wondered if she would ever be able to return as well?_

_Would Tsukune try if he knew? Would Moka even let him try? After all she and her were love rivals, and what better way to keep Tsukune than to let her stay in this limbo. But she knew Moka wasn't like that and she chided herself for even thinking that way. "I miss everyone so much, I just want to see my precious friends again. And again her tears fell unseen and unknown to the world of the living._

_As soon as I can, I will get Part 2 out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time._


	11. Chapter 11

_Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year_

_Chapter 11_

"_Resurrection/Separation + Vampire part 2_

_Last time on Rosario+Vampire Senior Year: _

"_She's here!" Mikogami exclaimed as he stood up quickly from behind his desk, while Issa just kept looking towards the window without expression as he commented, "I tried to tell you it was time." "Now is not the time for I told you so's Lord Shuzen," the board-chairman responded as he walked out from behind his desk, and called for Rubi, then finishing his comment before the witch entered the office. "We've got to set things in motion to throw Akua-chan off of Moka-chan's trail."_

"_We are almost there." Tsukune remarked, jarring Akua from her thoughts. "Just another turn or two." "Tsukune-kun?" Akua began her acting, "Do you have a girlfriend?" and was surprised to find herself blushing, and not understanding why? Had she admired his power so much that she could easily like this young man? She inwardly chided herself for such a thought, he was her enemy, he was the one along with the others that had thrown a wrench into her plans. No she would lure him in her trap and then kill him, but not before he witnessed his precious Moka join her and Fairy Tale. _

_(Flash back to phone conversation with his mother), "When one of us truly dies Tsukune our body fades away leaving no trace, if there is ashes or bone, we can be revived if the conditions are met." "What conditions?" he asked his mother. "The Emperor of our race, told of a special container that the ancient Egyptians constructed for use to help the departed move on. He discovered it had another power to it that could bring back to life, vampires who were thought too be dead."_

"_You're not dead silly girl." a familiar voice responded cheerfully. Kurumu was startled then sat up starring at the source of the voice. "Kahlua-chan?" "Yep that's her alright." another voice cheerfully responded, this time the voice was that of a male. "James-sama?" Kurumu responded in confusion. "In the flesh. . .oops I mean in the spirit, sorry Kurumu-chan." Tsukune's uncle responded sheepishly. "But how are you two here?" she emphatically inquired as her heart was beginning too swell with joy that she was not alone in this place, whatever it was. Kahlua looked at the girl and responded as if she had to explain the situation to a small child. "Well James-kun drove his hand into my heart, and then we both fell into the ocean, water is bad for us vampires so both James-kun and I well we died in a sense just like you."_

"_I hope this operative tries something with me," Tsukune responded with unbridled rage in his voice, "I owe them so much for taking the life of our precious Kurumu-chan!" Lord Mikogami's smile widened as he seen Tsukune's resolve and his secret surprise for the young vampire. "You know Tsukune-kun that you cannot unleash your full power here, the barrier around this campus cannot hold up to the power you wield when your seal is removed, and like I said earlier, we do not know what kind of Youkai and class of youkai we are dealing with, and that can spell disaster for everyone here as well as revealing ourselves to the human world." Tsukune tried hard to maintain his calm, but with great effort he succeeded._

_Then almost instantly, the office seemed to fill with energy as a dimensional portal opened, and first to step out was the Emperor Akelam holding on to one end of a larger container which looked to be a larger version of the smaller container sitting on the candle rimmed table. Then holding to the other end of the container stepping thru was a person that made Myoki scream for joy as she rushed towards her father, as her tears streamed down her face. She had nearly knocked him and her Great-great-great-grandfather down. "DADDY, OH DADDY!" she cried with joy, as her father's eyes were also streaming with his own tears._

"_Honey let me and big grandpa put this box down first okay?" James responded as his daughter reluctantly let him go, "Besides there is someone behind me that wants to see you also." When Myoki turned to look she shouted again with joy as the person behind her daddy began crying loudly, "MYOKI!" "MOMMY!" and mother and daughter held each other tightly. Moka who was stunned just whispered, "Nee-San."_

_Tsukune walked over to his Uncle and hugged him, "I thought you were gone, uncle." "I was for a time, but you can thank your great-grandfather for bringing us back." "Thank you grandfather." Tsukune replied as he bowed. "You are quite welcome, but we are not finished with reunions as yet, and we must get this over with, I have things too do, and your great grandmother hates it when I don't get those things done." the Vampire Emperor chuckled._

_Kurumu sat crying in her loneliness, and feeling sorry for herself as she could not understand why she was all alone again? She finally stood up and began to slowly walk around the patch of flowers, trying to enjoy their beauty, but failing for all of her trying. She had already guessed than James-chan and Kahlua-chan were both back in the land of the living, and the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if she would ever be able to return as well?_

_Would Tsukune try if he knew? Would Moka even let him try? After all she and her were love rivals, and what better way to keep Tsukune to herself than to let her stay in this limbo. But she knew Moka wasn't like that and she chided herself for even thinking that way. "I miss everyone so much, I just want to see my precious friends again. And again her tears fell unseen and unknown to the world of the living._

_Chapter 11 part 2 of Resurrection/Separation + Vampire continued:_

_Akua stood in the hallway of the main campus building deep in contemplation over her next move, as well as keeping her eyes open for Tsukune and Moka. She was sure that Moka would remember her, and that would be bad if she was discovered now. So she decided it would be much safer for her if she just stayed in her dorm and recruit some lower class buffoons to keep her informed of their where a bouts. _

_She sighed deeply and silently found herself thinking about both her sister Moka and that handsome Aono Tsukune, then realizing that she was blushing, she rushed quickly back to her dorm room, cursing herself for thinking of Tsukune like that. "Curse you Akua," she growled as she entered her room, "What the hell is wrong with you? He's the enemy, you are here to retrieve Moka-chan and kill that young man, not fall for him also."_

_After she calmed herself down, she pulled out a special cell phone designed for calling from the monster realm to the human world, and dialed a special number and waited as the phone on the other end began to ring. "Akua-chan?" a male voice answered after the fourth ring, "I told you not to call me except at night." the voice continued with agitation in his voice. She grimaced but held her calm as she countered, "I will call you when ever I choose too call you Saito-kun, please do not forget who it is that you are speaking to."_

_It was silent for just a moment, then Saito answered with respect now forced in his tight voice, "What do you need my darling niece?" "That is more like it Uncle," she answered curtly then continued, "that wasn't hard at all was it?" He grunted and sighed, as she began asking him what she wanted to know. "Have you located my father and disposed of him yet?" "Now Akua-chan," her Uncle answered, "did I call you and tell you that my mission was a success?" Akua bit her lip trying not to come unglued at her Uncle. "No Saito-kun you did not." she responded calmly. "THEN STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT GIRL, WHEN I HAVE COMPLETED MY MISSION I WILL CONTACT YOU, SO DO NOT CALL ME AGAIN UNLESS IT IS AN EMERGANCY GOT IT!" And then she heard the click on the other end and then silence. She was tempted to throw the phone, but refrained herself, but the thoughts in her mind was working overtime on how she would kill her stupid Uncle. _

_Shuzen Saito was furious as he tossed his phone on his desk, then took a long pull from the bottle of blood-wine he was nursing before Akua's call. He was on board with her and Fairy-Tale when she had promised him the leadership of the House of Shuzen, but was now starting to get suspicious of his niece when she would act like he was her subordinate instead of the other way around. He had wanted leadership of the Shuzen clan since he was a child, it was his birthright so he thought, being the eldest son and all. Then his baby brother took that abominable Bloodriver bitch for his concubine which elevated Issa to the leadership of the family instead of him, all because the Emperor so demanded it._

_That made Saito want to kill the Imperial ruler, but he soon put that thought behind him when the Emperor read his thoughts, and threatened to destroy him if he ever dared to follow through with it. He knew better to try it, so he bowed and apologized, then left his clan to formulate a plan to rid himself of his stupid little brother. Then the answer had come when his brother's own elder daughter Akua offered him the House of Shuzen if he would simply kill her father, and he eagerly excepted the offer. Now though? He was unsure about it when he learned what his niece was really up to, and that terrified him to no ends. "To sacrifice a family member for the overall good of ones clan is acceptable for any vampire clan, but to sacrifice a family member to re-awaken the devil himself is lower than I would go." She was definitely playing with fire, and he did not want to be burned with her in the hell she was trying to create. "I hope you stop her Moka-chan." he sighed as he took another drink from the bottle._

_Kurumu was still crying when out of no where a vortex appeared, and before she knew what was happening she was being sucked into it. She started to fight it, and then it all sunk into her brain. She was going to live again just like James-sama had told her before he and Kahlua-chan was taken away, and now her tears were tears of joy, and she let go as the vortex drew her spirit into it._

_Everything that was not nailed down in the board-chairman's office was flying around as if there was a miniature tornado unleashed. Emperor Akelam was reciting the incantation he knew by heart, and then the lid on the smaller container flew off and the magical winds lifted Kurumu's ashes from inside the container to deposit her remains into the larger one._

"_Moka!" the Emperor shouted, "pour your vile of tears into the sarcophagus, Tsukune pour in the vile of your blood, then quickly stand back!" They both obeyed and soon as they had poured out their viles and backed away, the Emperor continued his incantation. "BLOOD AND TEARS TO BANISH FEAR, LIFE FROM HEART, WATER FROM SORROW, LOVE THAT BINDS AND CRAVES FOR FREEDOM, DAUGHTER OF MY HOUSE, KUROMO KURUMU HEAR MY COMMAND, RETURN TO US AND LIVE AGAIN!"_

_Then the glow within the sarcophagus grew in intensity, Tsukune and Moka notice a small white orb descend into the glow as energy discharged wildly from the container and threatened to engulf the room and all who was in it. Then as quickly as that, everything grew silent as debris began to settle around the room. Everyone remained silent and still for a moment until a head slowly peeked up out of the container just below the eyes, and the look in those eyes was fear. Tsukune's tears flowed like rivers as he could no longer contain his emotions, and he rushed towards the contained and leaped into it and onto a stunned Kurumu. He held her tight and she clutched onto him for dear life, and that was when Moka responded, "Lover you are aware that your fledgling is naked right?" And both Tsukune and Kurumu screamed as Moka grabbed him and tossed him out of the container with one hand, while she tossed Kurumu her clothes with the other. "Get dressed there are others who want to see you. And oh, welcome back Kurumu, my heart is glad that you are back." Moka grinned as Tsukune across the room was trying to stop his nose bleed, still blushing._

_Several days later, once the reunions had finally ended, especially the reunion with Kurumu's mother, life began to return to normal again, so they all thought, until they entered the club room and found a severely beaten Fong Fong sprawled out unconscious on the club room floor in a puddle of his own blood. A note was fixed on his right shoulder held in place with a dagger, and Tsukune quickly rushed to where his friend laid and carefully remove the note as he ordered someone to call the infirmary to get Fong Fong much needed medical attention._

_Once Fong Fong was removed to the infirmary, and everyone had been sent out of the room, Tsukune opened the note and began reading it to the others with him. He read, "Aono Tsukune-kun and Akashyia Moka-chan, my name is Shuzen Akua, yes my dear sister Moka, your sister is here and if you do not return with me and join Fairy-Tale, I will wreck such havoc here that when I am finished those who you deem as precious to you, including your precious Tsukune will die. And I am quite sure you do not want that on your conscious do you? Do not think you can fight me sister, or you also Tsukune-san, I am far too powerful for you both combined to handle. Moka meet me by the bus stop at evening time today, without Tsukune and the others if you value their lives. Oh thank you Tsukune-kun for showing me around when I arrived here. Just so you know I am serious, there is a bomb set to go off in the cafeteria at 12:20 p.m., and by the time you finish reading this note it will be too late to stop it from blowing, and save those poor students within. This evening Moka my sister. Oh and be unsealed also or else more will die. Akua._

_In horror they all looked at the clock on the hall way wall, and paled to see the time was 12:19 and 50 seconds, and before they could respond, the whole campus shook as the bomb detonated. It was chaos when Tsukune, Moka, and the others arrived where the cafeteria once stood, and seen the bloody carnage before them. The Board-chairman walked up to Tsukune, rage was evident on his face as he spoke. "One hundred and six students were in the cafeteria when it exploded, ninety-three are dead, four are missing and only three survived with serious injuries. By the gods if I find the one who done this, they are good as dead!"_

_That was when Tsukune handed the note found on Fong Fong to the Dark Lord. As he read, his countenance grew even darker, and all could see the visible trembling in the usually calm Board-chairman. "And what do you all plan on doing?" he asked pointedly. Tsukune answered, "We are going to find her and capture her my lord." "No you are not Tsukune-kun," the dark lord responded, "Moka-chan is going to comply with Akua's request."_

"_No way!" Tsukune shot back until he felt Moka's hand rest on his arm. "He is right Lover," Moka began as she looked deeply in his eyes. "if I do not comply with my sister's demands more students are going to die, and we cannot live with that, so I will go with her for all our sakes." Tsukune was about to argue with her, when she place her hand to his lips, "Do not fight me on this lover, I am able to defend myself remember? Besides this is a great opportunity to have someone inside of the enemies camp."_

_Kurumu spoke up, "I know I am just a fledgling but I am also your best friend Akashyia Moka and if you do this there is no guarantee that this sister of yours won't somehow find a way to turn you to her cause, think this over Moka I beg you not to do this." "I appreciate your concern Kurumu-chan and if it was any other scenario I would agree with you, but I know my sister and she is everything she claims too be, on that note and more. And I will not lose you or Tsukune and the others because I refused to leave with her. Please everyone understand this." Moka finished imploring everyone to allow her to do this. _

_Mizore, while the three vampires and the Board-chairman were arguing, quietly positioned herself behind Moka and struck her from behind, which sent a stunned Moka hard to the ground. Mizore then placed a well planned kick to the side of her friends head, knocking Moka unconscious, then froze the vampire in ice. "Mizore-chan!" Tsukune, Kurumu, Rubi, and Yukari shouted in unison, "why did you just do that for?"_

_But instead of her confident quiet demeanor she was famous for, she turned on her friends with anger blazing in her sky blue eyes as she responded, "Just listen to yourselves will you guys? I don't know if it sunk into your minds or not, but there has been an attack on innocent class mates here with 99.8 percent fatalities, and you guys are arguing whether or not Moka ought to lay down and act like a defeated dog. I don't care if the enemy is Akua-chan, or Superman, Akua-chan and Fairy-Tale has too pay for this HERE AND NOW, instead of looking at an opportunity to get a spy into their camp!"_

_She then continued her ranting, "What good has it been to have gone thru all the hell in training and actual combat, if we are just going to let Fairy-Tale walk over us now? Tsukune-san you act as if everything is alright now that Boob-woman over there is back, but still the fact is that she was killed by Fairy-Tale regardless that she's standing there next to you now. And what about Fong Fong who is near death because of what happened? I thought he was our friend also, but I guess I was wrong to think he deserve to have us avenge him. And you Yukari-chan surely you haven't forgotten what they did to me and you am I right?" Then she approached a shocked Tsukune and slapped him hard across his face as she cried out, "I nearly died, if you remember Tsukune-san and yet you yourself was about to cave into both the Board-chairman and Moka's request." She turned to face the dark lord and shouted at him, "Too hell with you I don't care, I will face Akua-chan if I have too, but she has too know that whether I live or die, I will not stand idle over what she and her rebellious organization has done and is doing, our fallen class mates deserve no less!"_

_Later that after-noon:_

"_I just don't get you sometimes Mizore-chan." Kurumu spoke as the two friends were on their way to met the Board-chairman, Tsukune and the others. Then the snow-girl stopped in her tracks and responded, "Are you not tired of all this fighting and dying Kurumu? Hell you were dead yourself, didn't that just piss you off when you were in the neither-world and couldn't be at our side?"_

"_Well one things for sure Mizore-chan I don't want to go there again." Kurumu paused for a second then smiled as she continued, "I did like how you knocked Moka-sama out cold, yahoo that was great!" Then Kurumu's expression got very serious as she grabbed her friend by the throat, lifted her off her feet with no effort at all and calmly said to her. "Mizore I love you like a sister, even when we fought each other for Tsukune's affections, and when I was dead next to Tsukune-sama, I missed you more than I did the others. But if you lay your hands on Moka-sama again, then you will have to fight me Mizore because she is also my master, and I am bound to defend my master's honor, even if I don't want to, so please do not do that again okay?" Mizore nodded and took in a deep breath after Kurumu let her back down._

"_I think I liked you better when you were still a succubus." Mizore commented as the two continued walking. "How do you keep from going crazy Kurumu-chan after all that has happened too you?" Kurumu thought hard on her friend's question and she answered. "Mizore just between you and I, as much as I love Tsukune-sama and still dream of one day becoming his wife or concubine, there is a large part of my heart that hates what he done too me." Then she paused, and corrected herself, "No that is not right at all, what happened to me was my fault for trying to commit suicide, so I cannot lay the blame on him, it was entirely my doing not his."_

_Then she continued her thought, "Tsukune is the one that concerns me Mizore-chan." The snow girl nodded her agreement. "I agree Kurumu-chan, ever since he discovered the truth about himself and his family he has become a ticking time-bomb with a very sensitive detonation device, and God knows I cannot blame him for that." Kurumu nodded and responded, "To live your life believing you are one thing and later discover that everything you knew was a lie. . .well that could drive anyone mad."_

"_It really makes me feel sorry for him," Mizore began as the two began walking again, "Because everything that happens to Tsukune, Moka is the root cause of it, and you cannot deny what I say Kurumu." "But had Moka not been around Mizore would we have still fallen for him?" "In your case Boob-girl that may have been true," The snow-girl replied with a warm grin as she removed her sucker from her mouth, "but I fell for Tsukune before I really knew you guys, that is probably the main reason why I refuse to give up on the notion that Moka has won." "But she has won Mizore-chan!" Kurumu exclaimed in her frustration, "Tsukune loves us all, but it is Moka who he is in love with, and it is Moka whom he is going to marry, and there is nothing we can do too change that!" "Oh really?" Mizore responded with a sinister grin, "you can give up if you chose, actually I would prefer that you did, but for me, until they walk down that isle and take their wedding vows, Aono Tsukune is still fair game."_

_Evening at the Bus stop:_

_Akua was waiting hoping that Moka would follow her instructions, when she heard footsteps coming her direction. Her heart skipped a beat as she began fantasizing once more of holding her Moka in her arms. She loved her little sister, more than how sisters should love, she wanted Moka to be her mate but that Tsukune kid had stolen her sister's heart, and was starting to ruin all her plans. _

_But she also was having a serious conflict within her heart, for as badly she longed for her sister's love and acceptance, she needed Moka's power to re-awaken the beast, and that had to be priority number one. There was another sound, then. . .disappointment as from the woods stepped out, the dark lord Baruku Mikogami, and from the way he carried himself, she could tell he was very angry, and quite ready for a fight._

"_I should have known my sister would not meet me here," Akua spoke preparing herself for a fight. "what a shame for I will have too kill even more students now. No one takes me serious until they are dying, it is going to be my great pleasure in killing you Mikogami-sama." "You are delusional Shuzen Akua if you really think of me as an easy kill." the Board-chairman responded calmly without taking his eyes from her._

_Akua took her stance and prepared to attack, when Mikogami grinned and spoke. "I hope you hold nothing back from me Shuzen Akua, for I will not hold myself back in this fight. As a matter of fact Akua-chan, I will face you in my true form so you will know that I fought you with my all, fair enough?" Akua smiled at those words, she always wondered what kind of youkai lord Mikogami was, and now was her chance not only to see his true form, but to defeat him in that form. "What ever thrills you old man." She taunted as she once again prepared to launch her attack._

_The dark lord then placed both hands on both rosario seals as he chanted an ancient incantation, and once he finished, he removed the seals, and almost instantaneously a black and crimson aurora like a storm expanded out and up, covering the sky. Large bolts of energy crackled violently causing Akua's hair to stand on end from the shear power of it. And yet the smile on her face never fell, instead of fear, she was growing more excited and the blood lust in her began to rage throughout her entire being._

_Shuzen Saito knelt before the Emperor and Empress trembling in fear as the royal pair contemplated the story he had just told them. Then the Emperor began to speak, "I have allowed the great houses of my kingdom to work out their own problems amongst themselves because we felt you were all mature enough to deal with your own affairs. Apparently we were wrong, your jealousy and anger has opened the lid to Pandora's box, and I see no other way around getting my house involved to stop this mess."_

_Saito responded still kneeling before the royal pair, "When I realized my error your Majesties I quickly came here to you and hid nothing of my nieces plans. I may not be the most trustworthy of your servants sire's, but my parents raised no fool, what Akua-chan is planning is beyond insanity even for my warped tastes."_

"_Insanity?" the Empress shouted towards Saito, her usually beautiful blue eyes glowing now crimson. "You are a fool, what you done when you agreed to aide Akua-chan was nothing short of treason, and you kneel before us hoping to deflect the blame of your own actions to her alone. Akua is crazy in a sense, that I cannot deny, but your actions gave her access to power that her mind cannot fathom, you created this mess, and if I had the final say of what punishment is befitting you, you would die right here, right now!"_

_The Emperor rested a loving hand on his wife's hand, and declared, "I will not punish you concerning this matter, though I do agree with my wife one-hundred percent. But you will face judgment when this is all over, and you better pray hard that she does not awaken Alucard, for if that devil is re-awaken, I'll feed your carcass to him before I turn him into dust. So I suggest you use what resources you have available to you to stop her, and I will put my eldest daughter Sabina in command of your house to insure you comply to our orders, am I clear Saito-chan?" "Yes your Majesty." he responded trembling in fear and dread._

_Tsukune and the others rushed towards the bus stop, and was stopped short when they seen the powerful release of Mikogami's aurora. Moka was confused at that moment, as she knew her sister was now in the gravest of danger. There was no doubt in her mind that Akua was deserving of the pain she was about to endure, but that punishment should be administered by her own kind, and not an outsider. Her conflict was raging nearly out of control, she had to stop this and try to reason with her sister somehow, her mind was set, her action now was clear. She turn and bolted towards the battle ground, leaving a startled group behind._

_The transformation was complete, standing before Akua was now a large crimson colored Dragon_

_that measured nearly 200 meters in length and 100 meters in height, yellow bolts of energy ran up and down the length of Mikogami as flames like torches shot from his nostrils. When he spoke now, it sounded like a thousand voices were speaking in unison. "I am impressed at how calm you remain young Akua. But do not let my form fool you, though I may look too large to move quickly, I can move as quick as a bolt of lightning shooting from east to west."_

"_No wonder you are considered one of the three dark lords, lord Baruku Mikogami-sama but don't sell me short either. Remember who it was who stopped the leader of you dark lords, Akashya Bloodriver, it was I." "Perhaps in your mind Akua-chan, you defeated Akashya-sama but I and Touhou Fuhai know the truth about what happened so do not try that lie on me, it will not work."_

"_Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he and the others chased off after her. "What are you doing, come back here!" "Stay back lover!" Moka shouted over her shoulder as she was nearly to the battle field. "Lord Mikogami said to wait for his signal Moka-sama!" Kurumu shouted as she tried hard to catch up with Tsukune. "I can not allow him to harm my sister, no mater what she has done! Now stay back and let me do this!" Moka cried out as she began to gain more distance from the others. Tsukune kept coming with fear and determination etched on his face, "What does she mean she can not allow Akua-chan to be harmed?" he thought as he pushed his body harder. Then his blood ran cold when he heard his Moka scream in agony._

_Akua made the first move and leaped towards the dark lord like a bolt of lightning, and used her Hougetsu Jigen-Tou technique to cut into the dark lard. When she landed on the other side where the dark lord had been, she realized that she had missed and quickly turned, but not fast enough as one of his wings slammed into her to send her flying into the rock face. She was momentarily stunned but regained her composure and jumped out of the way before a column of fire could hit her._

"_I told you not to take me lightly daughter of Shuzen Issa." the dark lord mocked as he crouched to make his next move. "Normally I do not fight, had enough of it when Alucard was on the rampage, but I have not forgotten how to, so come here and let me teach you a lesson on what happens when you kill and harm my innocent students for no reason other than getting your sisters attention!" He moved in a flash and struck Akua with his spike covered tail, impaling the vampire in the left shoulder, side, and upper thigh before slamming her hard on the ground. _

_Before he could finish her off, Akua using her technique cut of the spikes that impaled her and launched herself towards the tunnel. The move brought shearing pain to Mikogami, but he refused to cry out. Then he was startled when he heard running steps approaching the site, and thinking it was an ambush from one of Fairy-Tales operatives coming to aide their leader, he spun sharply and thrusting _

_his deadly tail towards the sound, knew he impaled the threat, then his own blood ran cold when he seen he had impaled Akashyia Moka just above her heart, and cringed when he heard her scream in agony. "Moka!" Akua screamed as she lost her temper and launched her attack towards the stricken dark lord, but before she could strike, she felt a sharp blow to the side of her head which drove her back hard to the ground. When she shook off the pain she looked right into the blazing eyes of a transformed Aono Tsukune, and she felt the full power he possessed emanating from him, and she began to feel panic for the first time in years as he slowly neared her._

_This was not good she thought, and her own anger had to be held back,for at the moment she figured her chances of defeating him was astronomically against her. "Take care of my sister, Tsukune-san." she spoke as she eyed her route of escape. "I guess I won't be taking my sister with me this night, but this is far from over Tsukune-san." And before he could respond, she was in the tunnel and gone. He was about to give chase when lord Mikogami approached him, and responded, "Let her go, Moka needs you." then he bowed to the young vampire and apologized, "I thought she was someone else Tsukune-kun, I did not mean to harm her."_

_Four days later:_

_Moka was still recovering and the doctor's report was good, she would live. But she was fuming inside not only at the Board-chairman, but also at Tsukune, for he did harm her sister and she did not like that one bit. Just then a young doctor entered her room, and he carried a tray with him that held a syringe. "Another shot I guess?" Moka wearily inquired, as the physician prepped her for the injection. As he gave her the shot, the young doctor said, This injection will make the pain go away of coarse Moka-chan," then he pulled the syringe away from the injection site, and grinned widely as he finished, "Oh, and one more thing Moka-sama, welcome to Fairy-Tale." And when she heard those words, the medication began it's work, and she felt nothing but hatred welling on the inside of her towards all humans and Youkai who made friends with them, especially that Aono Tsukune-san._

"_Thank you," she responded with a sinister grin, "what are my sister's orders?" The physician smiled in return as he answered, "Kill Aono Tsukune of coarse, then the rest of the accursed newspaper club. Then the Board-chairman, and after you have completed your task, meet Akua-sama at your father's house." Moka just grinned widely as she closed her eyes, and thought how easy it would be to kill the man she loved. . No that wasn't right, not loved, used to get close enough to destroy him and all the enemies of her sister._

_Next chapter will be, Rosario + Vampire: "Senior Year" chapter 12._

_Betrayal+Vampire._

_Sorry so long on getting this chapter out, it is longer than the first part and covers a lot of things. Right now the story does not match even the manga but this what is neat about creating a story line of my own. I do hope everything spaced out properly, have had trouble lately on that. I open this story differently with bits and pieces of the last chapter so I could go right into part 2. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, will try to get chapter 12 out within 2 weeks. Thank you all for your patience. Once again nothing seperated changes in the scenes, so sorry._

_The Vampire Maleka_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rosario + Vampire: "Senior Year."**_

_**Chapter 12:"Betrayal + Vampire."**_

_Vampire Maleka here, it looks like I may have to do a Season 2 of Senior Year due to the direction the story line is taking us. To do you readers justice and the fans of this story, I dare not rush and try to finish it in the two chapters remaining. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story good and bad, your reviews have been invaluable to me and has helped to form this story more than you can know. Once again thank you, as this has become in essence our work not just mine._

_I have at times left the path from my original story line, and from what both anime and manga story lines are telling, to try to add some creative insight as well as originality that is truly my own design not just borrowing bits and pieces when ever the mood hit. I write for a living and I want my stories to be original and though Rosario + Vampire as a whole is the creation of Akihisa Ikeda, I embrace "Senior Year" near to my heart as it is my first attempt to write a series. But enough of my babbling you did not come here to read the sentiments of this mad writer. . .lol. So let us continue with the series and once again thank you all for your reviews. I do not own R+V or most of the characters._

_Last time on "Senior Year":_

_After she calmed herself down, she pulled out a special cell phone designed for calling from the monster realm to the human world, and dialed a special number and waited as the phone on the other end began to ring. "Akua-chan?" a male voice answered after the fourth ring, "I told you not to call me except at night." the voice continued with agitation in his voice. She grimaced but held her calm as she countered, "I will call you when ever I choose too call you Saito-kun, please do not forget who it is that you are speaking to."_

_It was silent for just a moment, then Saito answered with respect now forced in his tight voice, "What do you need my darling niece?" "That is more like it Uncle," she answered curtly then continued, "that wasn't hard at all was it?" He grunted and sighed, as she began asking him what she wanted to know. "Have you located my father and disposed of him yet?" "Now Akua-chan," her Uncle answered, "did I call you and tell you that my mission was a success?" Akua bit her lip trying not to come unglued at her Uncle. "No Saito-kun you did not." she responded calmly. "THEN STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT GIRL, WHEN I HAVE COMPLETED MY MISSION I WILL CONTACT YOU, SO DO NOT CALL ME AGAIN UNLESS IT IS AN EMERGANCY GOT IT!" And then she heard the click on the other end and then silence. She was tempted to throw the phone, but refrained herself, but the thoughts in her mind was working overtime on how she would kill her stupid Uncle. _

_Everything that was not nailed down in the board-chairman's office was flying around as if there was a miniature tornado unleashed. Emperor Akelam was reciting the incantation he knew by heart, and then the lid on the smaller container flew off and the magical winds lifted Kurumu's ashes from inside the container to deposit her remains into the larger one._

"_Moka!" the Emperor shouted, "pour your vile of tears into the sarcophagus, Tsukune pour in the vile of your blood, then quickly stand back!" They both obeyed and soon as they had poured out their viles and backed away, the Emperor continued his incantation. "BLOOD AND TEARS TO BANISH FEAR, LIFE FROM HEART, WATER FROM SORROW, LOVE THAT BINDS AND CRAVES FOR FREEDOM, DAUGHTER OF MY HOUSE, KUROMO KURUMU HEAR MY COMMAND, RETURN TO US AND LIVE AGAIN!"_

_Then the glow within the sarcophagus grew in intensity, Tsukune and Moka notice a small white orb descend into the glow as energy discharged wildly from the container and threatened to engulf the room and all who was in it. Then as quickly as that, everything grew silent as debris began to settle around the room. Everyone remained silent and still for a moment until a head slowly peeked up out of the container just below the eyes, and the look in those eyes was fear. Tsukune's tears flowed like rivers as he could no longer contain his emotions, and he rushed towards the contained and leaped into it and onto a stunned Kurumu. He held her tight and she clutched onto him for dear life, and that was when Moka responded, "Lover you are aware that your fledgling is naked right?" And both Tsukune and Kurumu screamed as Moka grabbed him and tossed him out of the container with one hand, while she tossed Kurumu her clothes with the other. "Get dressed there are others who want to see you. And oh, welcome back Kurumu, my heart is glad that you are back." Moka grinned as Tsukune across the room was trying to stop his nose bleed, still blushing._

_He read, "Aono Tsukune-kun and Akashyia Moka-chan, my name is Shuzen Akua, yes my dear sister Moka, your sister is here and if you do not return with me and join Fairy-Tale, I will wreck such havoc here that when I am finished those who you deem as precious to you, including your precious Tsukune will die. And I am quite sure you do not want that on your conscious do you? Do not think you can fight me sister, or you also Tsukune-san, I am far too powerful for you both combined to handle. Moka meet me by the bus stop at evening time today, without Tsukune and the others if you value their lives. Oh thank you Tsukune-kun for showing me around when I arrived here. Just so you know I am serious, there is a bomb set to go off in the cafeteria at 12:20 p.m., and by the time you finish reading this note it will be too late to stop it from blowing, and save those poor students within. This evening Moka my sister. Oh and be unsealed also or else more will die. Akua._

_Mizore, while the three vampires and the Board-chairman were arguing, quietly positioned herself behind Moka and struck her from behind, which sent a stunned Moka hard to the ground. Mizore then placed a well planned kick to the side of her friends head, knocking Moka unconscious, then froze the vampire in ice. "Mizore-chan!" Tsukune, Kurumu, Rubi, and Yukari shouted in unison, "why did you just do that for?"_

_But instead of her confident quiet demeanor she was famous for, she turned on her friends with anger blazing in her sky blue eyes as she responded, "Just listen to yourselves will you guys? I don't know if it sunk into your minds or not, but there has been an attack on innocent class mates here with 99.8 percent fatalities, and you guys are arguing whether or not Moka ought to lay down and act like a defeated dog. I don't care if the enemy is Akua-chan, or Superman, Akua-chan and Fairy-Tale has too pay for this HERE AND NOW, instead of looking at an opportunity to get a spy into their camp!"_

_She then continued her ranting, "What good has it been to have gone thru all the hell in training and actual combat, if we are just going to let Fairy-Tale walk over us now? Tsukune-san you act as if everything is alright now that Boob-woman over there is back, but still the fact is that she was killed by Fairy-Tale regardless that she's standing there next to you now. And what about Fong Fong who is near death because of what happened? I thought he was our friend also, but I guess I was wrong to think he deserve to have us avenge him._

"_I nearly died, if you remember Tsukune-san and yet you yourself was about to cave into both the Board-chairman and Moka's request." She turned to face the dark lord and shouted at him, "Too hell with you I don't care, I will face Akua-chan if I have too, but she has too know that whether I live or die, I will not stand idle over what she and her rebellious organization has done and is doing, our fallen class mates deserve no less!"_

"_I should have known my sister would not meet me here," Akua spoke preparing herself for a fight. "what a shame for I will have too kill even more students now. No one takes me serious until they are dying, it is going to be my great pleasure in killing you Mikogami-sama." "You are delusional Shuzen Akua if you really think of me as an easy kill." the Board-chairman responded calmly without taking his eyes from her._

_Akua took her stance and prepared to attack, when Mikogami grinned and spoke. "I hope you hold nothing back from me Shuzen Akua, for I will not hold myself back in this fight. As a matter of fact Akua-chan, I will face you in my true form so you will know that I fought you with my all, fair enough?" Akua smiled at those words, she always wondered what kind of youkai lord Mikogami was, and now was her chance not only to see his true form, but to defeat him in that form. "What ever thrills you old man." She taunted as she once again prepared to launch her attack._

"_Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he and the others chased off after her. "What are you doing, come back here!" "Stay back lover!" Moka shouted over her shoulder as she was nearly to the battle field. "Lord Mikogami said to wait for his signal Moka-sama!" Kurumu shouted as she tried hard to catch up with Tsukune. "I can not allow him to harm my sister, no mater what she has done! Now stay back and let me do this!" Moka cried out as she began to gain more distance from the others. Tsukune kept coming with fear and determination etched on his face, "What does she mean she can not allow Akua-chan to be harmed?" he thought as he pushed his body harder. Then his blood ran cold when he heard his Moka scream in agony._

_Four days later:_

_Moka was still recovering and the doctor's report was good, she would live. But she was fuming inside not only at the Board-chairman, but also at Tsukune, for he did harm her sister and she did not like that one bit. Just then a young doctor entered her room, and he carried a tray with him that held a syringe. "Another shot I guess?" Moka wearily inquired, as the physician prepped her for the injection. As he gave her the shot, the young doctor said, This injection will make the pain go away of coarse Moka-chan," then he pulled the syringe away from the injection site, and grinned widely as he finished, "Oh, and one more thing Moka-sama, welcome to Fairy-Tale." And when she heard those words, the medication began it's work, and she felt nothing but hatred welling on the inside of her towards all humans and Youkai who made friends with them, especially that Aono Tsukune-san._

"_Thank you," she responded with a sinister grin, "what are my sister's orders?" The physician smiled in return as he answered, "Kill Aono Tsukune of coarse, then the rest of the accursed newspaper club. Then the Board-chairman, and after you have completed your task, meet Akua-sama at your father's house." _

_Moka just grinned widely as she closed her eyes, and thought how easy it would be to kill the man she loved. . No that wasn't right, not loved, used to get close enough to destroy him and all the enemies of her sister._

_Chapter 12: "Betrayal + Vampire":_

_The Board-chairman was starring out the window of his office that over looked the campus, he was taking a short break from calling the parents of all the dead students to explain too them what had happened as well as what steps he and the other dark lords were doing to capture or kill those responsible. In all his years as the headmaster of Youkai Academy nothing like this had ever happened and this disturbed Mikogami like nothing else ever had, except the days when he, Touhou Fuhai, and Akashya Bloodriver had fought the beast called Alucard._

_How could he have been so blind, and why would he not listen to Lord Shuzen when he suggested that the truth be revealed to his daughter Moka? He believed he was correct in his plans, until Akua-chan murdered those unlucky students with a bomb no less. Then to top all of that, he nearly killed his own god-daughter, even though he had not done so intentionally, never the less he still nearly killed her and that broke his normally cold heart._

_He bowed his head and silently whispered, "Akashya please forgive me for harming your most precious treasure. I wish you could be here now, for you would know exactly what to do, I and Touhou miss you so much my precious friend." Then as he finished, he closed his eyes as if to try to banish the memory of his friend, then turned from the window to look into the sad eyes of Rubi, as he spoke, "Please give me the final numbers so I can contact the last few parents." She nodded as she handed him the final student files of the deceased._

_Tsukune entered Moka's hospital room and was shocked to see her moving about, and dressed to leave, then shook it off as he remembered that vampires healed much more quickly than other beings. So he happily smiled and greeted his fiance, and was almost taken aback when she turned to face him and for an instant he could almost swear he seen unbridled hatred in her crimson eyes towards him, then as he tried looking again, he seen tenderness in her eyes, and a warm smile as she commented, "Lover could you grab my bag, I am ready to go home now." He warmly returned the smile as he quickly, but warmly kissed her lips as he reached for her bag. _

_As the two of them walked towards their bungalow, Tsukune finally spoke breaking the unnerved silence. "I know you are angry lover with me for hurting your sister, but I hope you know I did so only to protect you?" Moka responded with an edge to her voice, "Akua neesama would not have harmed me Tsukune, it was the board-chairman she was out too hurt, not me." But he responded just as sharply as she had, "And how would I have known that lover? Remember she had just cold bloodedly murdered a little over a hundred students, plus her note she left on Fong Fong, warning us? All I seen was you hurt, and her about to launch herself in your and the headmasters position, I could not risk it, so I attacked her."_

_Moka turned on him as she shot out in rage, "I never have asked you to protect me! And I will never ask you to do so, do you understand me Tsukune?" He looked at her shocked with the statement she had made, trying to make sense out of all of it. "What is going on with you Moka?" he inquired as he stopped dead in his tracks starring at her with a mixture of anger and confusion. She gritted her teeth then unable to hold back any-longer, telling herself that she was going to kill him anyways so why not now? She spun around quickly and kicked him hard in the head sending him flying into a group of trees that lined the path from the hospital to their bungalow. _

_Tsukune's body plowed thru several trees before he came to rest at the base of a fourth. He was confused and in a great deal of pain as he felt Moka, his Moka approaching him as her aurora was building dangerously. "What the hell?" he began to question when he could not believe what he seen next. Moka had transformed into her true battle mode and her eyes held nothing but murder in them. "What is this all about lover?" he demanded as she drew nearer too him. "What do you think it's all about you piece of shit?" Moka responded calmly as she prepared too launch herself at her wounded victim._

"_I know you were angry with me," he began to reason with her, and realizing that she was not listening to him, "But attacking me like this. . .this is not like you Moka!" "Oh really Tsukune?" she responded with venom in her words. "Well then you will have enough time once you are dead to think about it won't you?" Then she unleashed hell on him. She raised her right hand which was covered in golden armor as well as her arm and brought it down towards his head with the spikes on her knuckles aimed towards his face. At the last moment Tsukune launched himself out of the way as he heard her fist crash into and destroy the tree where he had been just less than a second before. "Moka!" he cried out as he just could not believe this situation was actually happening. "Stop this now, don't make me defend myself, I don't want to hurt you!"_

_She smiled with a predatory grin as she responded, "You are weak Tsukune, you will never raise your hand to me." Then she launched herself again at him, and using the talons on her left hand she gouged deep furrows across his chest, slicing his shirt and jacket with ease. He cried out in pain as he felt the warmth of his own blood pour out and saturate his clothing. "This can't be happening!" he thought fearfully as he dodged her next blow, "I don't understand what's going on but at this rate she is going to kill me if I don't defend myself." But before he could react to her counter blow, she nailed him in the chest with her knuckle spikes and the last words he heard before he lost conciseness was the love of his life laughing as she said triumphantly over him, "This is a great victory for Fairy-Tale, as I have accomplished your demise when others could not. Die now Tsukune and kiss the devil's ass when you see him in hell."_

_Kasumi (Akara) felt her son's link to her break and screamed out in pain as she knew that her son was dying. She dropped too her knees in the living room as she cried out for help, and no help came forthright. "TSUKUNE NOOO!" Was what she kept screaming until help arrived in the form of her Grandfather and Grandmother, the rulers of the Vampire kingdom._

_Tsukune slowly opened his eyes and looked around for a moment trying to get his vision to adjust to the brightness that assaulted him. When his vision cleared, he seen his Uncle James Morgan sitting next to him along with Lord Issa Shuzen, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Rubi-san with worry etching their faces. "Am I dead?" Tsukune weakly inquired, as his visitors cried out with relief and joy that he had survived. Lord Shuzen rested a warm hand on his future son-in-law and replied, "You were close to it when your fledgling found you. What happened son, and where is Moka?" The question brought tears of sorrow to his eyes as he painfully responded, "It was Moka who done this too me." Issa's eyes widened as he heard the words he spoke, then inquired with a dangerous tone in his voice, "If I did not know you as I do, I would kill you myself for making such a statement about my daughter, but I know you are a man of integrity and so as hard as it is for me too hear you speak those words, I believe you. What I want to know now is why she did this too you son?"_

_He began telling everyone everything that happened that led up to the attack, and then remembering what Moka had said to him before he lost conciseness, repeated her last words to him. When he had finished, the hospital room was silent until James spoke up with his theory of what happened to Moka. "She's been poisoned." James spoke matter of factually. Lord Shuzen looked sternly at his son-in-law but said nothing as he continued his thoughts, "We know that Moka would never, ever in her right mind join Akua and Fairy-Tale. Nor would she ever harm Tsukune like this unless she was given some sort of mind altering drug that caused her to hate Tsukune and the rest of us to the point where she would kill any of us."_

_Tsukune responded, "She was already angry with me before we got her to the hospital after the headmaster accidentally injured her, because I hurt Akua to protect her and him." James nodded as though he knew he was right as he responded again, "The poison for it too work, the victims state of mind, anger for a prime example, will be turned to murderous hate making the victim very susceptible to brainwashing. I have seen this kind of drug used on humans in some of their nations armed forces, it cuts down the time that normal brainwashing techniques take and produces the desired effect with just a few words or commands." Lord Shuzen inquired, "You are speculating that whoever administered the drug to my daughter conveyed Akua's desires for Tsukune's death?" James nodded his response as he replied, "Not just Tsukune, father, but possibly all of us who have fought against Fairy-Tale would be my guess, none of us are safe I fear."_

_Moka silently approached the Board-chairman's office, and noticed his body guards were at their post beside either side of the office door. Still in her battle mode, she began to conceive a plan to accomplish her sisters goal, killing lord Mikogami, before she killed the others. Yet she found herself in conflict as she kept seeing Tsukune's face as she struck him down, believing she had killed him._

_There was a part of her that the drug had not reached, but she was too weak to over ride her hatred, all she wanted to do was obey her loving older sister, and keep her pleased, so she easily put the weak emotions behind an iron door in her heart and mind. "He deserved too die, he hurt my precious sister." she reasoned out in her mind._

"_My Tsukune is dead Grandfather," Kasumi cried as Emperor Akelam and Empress Anniana held her in their arms comforting her. "He is not dead Akara," he responded lovingly to his grief stricken grand-daughter, "I can sense his youki, it is weak but he is alive." Akara then grew angry and said, "If I discover that my half-sister Akua was behind this. . ." she began to respond until her grandmother cut her off, "You will not do anything to her Akara, it is Tsukune's destiny to bring Akua back from the darkness she is trapped in. Remember that sweetheart, we want her to return to her old self, and Tsukune is the key." "Why does he always have too be the key? Why can't he live a normal existence, why?" Kasumi demanded as her tears still fell._

"_There is and has never been a normal life for our kind Akara and you know this." Akelam responded firmly but with compassion as well. "Akua was forced into a life of crime when she was made an assassin for the Miu Clan against her own will. She was brainwashed into believing that she was the descendant of Shinso Alucard, which caused her too try to destroy Akashya Bloodriver, and so on as you already know the story."_

_Akara sighed as she relented, "I want to go to my son if you have no objections Grandparents?" "You may go to him, but you must not interfere with what he has to do. Besides I am curious myself as to why Tsukune was nearly killed and by whom as well." Responded the Emperor as he and his wife created a portal for the three of them to enter into the monster realm by. "Shall we Akara?" her grandmother smiled at her, as Akara nodded her affirmation._

_Akua sat in her office in Tokyo as she smiled happily at the news the physician gave her concerning Moka. "She is preparing to accomplish what you have ordered her to do, and it would not surprise me one bit if she has already killed Aono Tsukune-san my lady." the physician reported as he bowed before her. "Well done Hirosito-san, you have always served me and Fairy-Tale well, and I will see too it that your loyalty will be mentioned to Master Manaxus, as you are aware that he highly rewards loyalty as well as successful completions of ones missions." "Thank you Mistress Shuzen-sama, I live too serve you and our master."_

"_I have another task for you to do Hirosito-san." Akua began. "I only serve my lady." he responded as he once again bowed subserviently. "Find out if Moka-chan has carried out the first part of her mission, and report to me as soon as you find out." Then the physician exited the office, and once he had left, Akua turned to look into the darkness in the corner near her desk as she made out a familiar outline of someone sitting at her desk. The dark figure leaned forward resting his head upon his hands as he finally spoke cheerfully to Akua. "The pieces are falling into place my servant, just as I have foreseen, but be careful Akua-chan that you do not rush ahead of me. One misstep will be our downfall as we have yet to fully recover from Kiria-chan's flub up. He is about to pay a dear lesson for overstepping his boundaries by his attempt to kidnap and hold that little witch. That action nearly cost us everything, and even though I know you were the one who ordered him to do it, you are far too valuable for me to destroy as yet." Then a portal opened and the figure vanished._

_Moka struck with lightning speed as she took out the body guards without them making a sound. Then she grinned with predatory delight as she kicked in the door and rushed in to kill the Board-chairman. But as she rushed in, she felt a hard blow to her head and chest and she fell unconscious to the floor while lord Mikogami still remained seated at his desk. "Well, well, Moka-chan I see you have been drugged by Hirosito-san as per my orders." His grin widened even more as he walked over to her sprawled out form with a dagger in his left hand as he knelt down and cut off her choker which held her Rosario, and replace it with a new choker and Rosario before walking over with the original in hand, and placed it in his safe and shut the door._

"_Now you are no threat to me for now, as I need to have you prepared to take out Tsukune-kun for real, not leave him alive you stupid girl." Lord Mikogami open up his desk drawer to pull out a special cell phone and dialed. "Akua-chan, this is Master Manaxus," he began speaking. "What I told you earlier, disregard, I want you to kill Tsukune-kun and the others but leave lord Mikogami alone for now as he will be useful to us in the future. And so I will know that you will obey my command, I have captured Moka and sealed her powers with a special seal to weaken her to the point of death. It seems her old seal was too weak to lock her away and I cannot have her going around killing people as of yet can I? So if you truly cherish your little sister you will accomplish your mission within 48 hours, one second longer than that ans Moka-chan dies you understand me Akua?" then a pause as he waited for her response, "Good I am glad you understand me and I expect you to be successful as you always are." _

_Then he closed the phone, returned it into his desk, as a body guard entered rubbing the back of his head wincing in pain as the board-chairman pointed to the unconscious _

_form of Akashyia Moka and ordered, "Take that piece of vampire trash to the dungeon and lock her in the silver manacles that we installed in the special cell, and report too me when you have finished as I have another job for you to do." the body guard bowed as he responded, "As you command Master Manaxus."_

_The plot thickens now as the betrayal was not by the one you thought it was am I correct? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as now everything gets hot and heavy from here on out. I will have chapter 13 done in about 2 weeks. Thanx for the reviews and will see you next time for chapter 13 Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year "A Sister's rage + A Vampire."_


	13. Chapter 13

_Rosario + Vampire: "Senior Year."_

_Vampire Maleka here, we have reached the thirteenth installment of this series and I want to revisit some of what you all have read so far. Tsukune's life has drastically changed when he learned the truth of his family and himself. Let me just say that I have read so many Rosario + Vampire stories here on fanfiction and have seen so many different story lines that makes our Tsukune a vampire or keeping him as a ghoul. _

_My opinion as I have read these different stories that there is a consensus by many that Tsukune being a ghoul is not really a good thing. Making him a vampire seems to be what most fans want, and as far as the legends go, three bites from a vampire will change the victim into a vampire themselves. So there is nothing mentioned about ghouls except that ghouls could be also known as zombies, and they are not made from vampires but thru voodoo rituals. _

_Yes I am aware that all these stories are just that. . .stories, and most are writing their own story lines and thoughts, and I think it is great as I have read so many great ideas and stories. But back to what I was recapping earlier, Tsukune's world has been turned upside down and inside out by the truth of his family lineage. His mother being the first daughter of Issa Shuzen from his marriage to Naomi who Tsukune had believed was his cousin Kyoko. In the manga Akua is the eldest sister, but she is that after Kasumi also named Akara was disowned by her father Issa which forced Naomi to side with her daughter and left with her._

_Tsukune's father was a human but was made a vampire by Akara before Tsukune was conceived, thus making Tsukune a pure blooded vampire from his birth. As he grew older, he never knew the truth about himself or the family that he truly came from, not until Moka's love for him caused her to try changing him into a vampire, which nearly kills him. When the truth is made known, Tsukune goes ballistic and cannot think clearly about the truth that had been revealed to him._

_And that I think is the main theme to the story is his confusion and anger over the whole mess, and then throwing Fairy-Tale into the mix and we've got a young man on the verge of a total breakdown. Now things have gone from worse to incredibly worse when Moka is poisoned by her sister Akua, changing Moka into an assassin for Fairy-Tale, with the goal of killing her precious Tsukune and the entire gang along with the Board-Chairman. So let me go to the last part of the last chapter to bring us to chapter 13, "A Sisters Rage + A Vampire". Please enjoy as we are nearing the conclusion of the first season of "Senior Year." Thanks for all your reviews for they are important also to this story._

_Vampire Maleka_

_Last time on Rosario + Vampire:"Senior Year."_

_Moka turned on him as she shot out in rage, "I never have asked you to protect me! And I will never ask you to do so, do you understand me Tsukune?" He looked at her shocked with the statement she had made, trying to make sense out of all of it. "What is going on with you Moka?" he inquired as he stopped dead in his tracks starring at her with a mixture of anger and confusion. She gritted her teeth then unable to hold back any-longer, telling herself that she was going to kill him anyways so why not now? She spun around quickly and kicked him hard in the head sending him flying into a group of trees that lined the path from the hospital to their bungalow. _

_Kasumi (Akara) felt her son's link to her break and screamed out in pain as she knew that her son was dying. She dropped too her knees in the living room as she cried out for help, and no help came forthright. "TSUKUNE NOOO!" Was what she kept screaming until help arrived in the form of her Grandfather and Grandmother, the rulers of the Vampire kingdom._

_Tsukune slowly opened his eyes and looked around for a moment trying to get his vision to adjust to the brightness that assaulted him. When his vision cleared, he seen his Uncle James Morgan sitting next to him along with Lord Issa Shuzen, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Rubi-san with worry etching their faces. "Am I dead?" Tsukune weakly inquired, as his visitors cried out with relief and joy that he had survived. Lord Shuzen rested a warm hand on his future son-in-law and replied, "You were close to it when your fledgling found you. What happened son, and where is Moka?" The question brought tears of sorrow to his eyes as he painfully responded, "It was Moka who done this too me." _

_Issa's eyes widened as he heard the words he spoke, then inquired with a dangerous tone in his voice, "If I did not know you as I do, I would kill you myself for making such a statement about my daughter, but I know you are a man of integrity and so as hard as it is for me too hear you speak those words, I believe you. What I want to know now is why she did this too you son?"_

"_My Tsukune is dead Grandfather," Kasumi cried as Emperor Akelam and Empress Anniana held her in their arms comforting her. "He is not dead Akara," he responded lovingly to his grief stricken grand-daughter, "I can sense his youki, it is weak but he is alive." Akara then grew angry and said, "If I discover that my half-sister Akua was behind this. . ." she began to respond until her grandmother cut her off, "You will not do anything to her Akara, it is Tsukune's destiny to bring Akua back from the darkness she is trapped in. Remember that sweetheart, we want her to return to her old self, and Tsukune is the key." "Why does he always have too be the key? Why can't he live a normal existence, why?" Kasumi demanded as her tears still fell._

"_There is and has never been a normal life for our kind Akara and you know this." Akelam responded firmly but with compassion as well. "Akua was forced into a life of crime when she was made an assassin for the Miu Clan against her own will. She was brainwashed into believing that she was the descendant of Shinso Alucard, which caused her too try to destroy Akashya Bloodriver, and so on as you already know the story."_

_Akua sat in her office in Tokyo as she smiled happily at the news the physician gave her concerning Moka. "She is preparing to accomplish what you have ordered her to do, and it would not surprise me one bit if she has already killed Aono Tsukune-san my lady." the physician reported as he bowed before her. "Well done Hirosito-san, you have always served me and Fairy-Tale well, and I will see too it that your loyalty will be mentioned to Master Manaxus, as you are aware that he highly rewards loyalty as well as successful completions of ones missions." "Thank you Mistress Shuzen-sama, I live too serve you and our master."_

"_I have another task for you to do Hirosito-san." Akua began. "I only serve my lady." he responded as he once again bowed subserviently. "Find out if Moka-chan has carried out the first part of her mission, and report to me as soon as you find out." Then the physician exited the office, and once he had left, Akua turned to look into the darkness in the corner near her desk as she made out a familiar outline of someone sitting at her desk._

_The dark figure leaned forward resting his head upon his hands as he finally spoke cheerfully to Akua. "The pieces are falling into place my servant, just as I have foreseen, but be careful Akua-chan that you do not rush ahead of me. One misstep will be our downfall as we have yet to fully recover from Kiria-chan's flub up. He is about to pay a dear lesson for overstepping his boundaries by his attempt to kidnap and hold that little witch. That action nearly cost us everything, and even though I know you were the one who ordered him to do it, you are far too valuable for me to destroy as yet." Then a portal opened and the figure vanished._

_Moka struck with lightning speed as she took out the body guards without them making a sound. Then she grinned with predatory delight as she kicked in the door and rushed in to kill the Board-chairman. But as she rushed in, she felt a hard blow to her head and chest and she fell unconscious to the floor while lord Mikogami still remained seated at his desk. "Well, well, Moka-chan I see you have been drugged by Hirosito-san as per my orders." His grin widened even more as he walked over to her sprawled out form with a dagger in his left hand as he knelt down and cut off her choker which held her Rosario, and replace it with a new choker and Rosario before walking over with the original in hand, and placed it in his safe and shut the door._

"_Now you are no threat to me for now, as I need to have you prepared to take out Tsukune-kun for real, not leave him alive you stupid girl." Lord Mikogami open up his desk drawer to pull out a special cell phone and dialed. "Akua-chan, this is Master Manaxus," he began speaking. "What I told you earlier, disregard, I want you to kill Tsukune-kun and the others but leave lord Mikogami alone for now as he will be useful to us in the future. And so I will know that you will obey my command, I have captured Moka and sealed her powers with a special seal to weaken her to the point of death. It seems her old seal was too weak to lock her away and I cannot have her going around killing people as of yet can I? So if you truly cherish your little sister you will accomplish your mission within 48 hours, one second longer than that ans Moka-chan dies you understand me Akua?" then a pause as he waited for her response, "Good I am glad you understand me and I expect you to be successful as you always are." _

_Then he closed the phone, returned it into his desk, as a body guard entered rubbing the back of his head wincing in pain as the board-chairman pointed to the unconscious form of Akashyia Moka and ordered, "Take that piece of vampire trash to the dungeon and lock her in the silver manacles that we installed in the special cell, and report too me when you have finished as I have another job for you to do." the body guard bowed as he responded, "As you command Master Manaxus."_

_A Sisters Rage + A Vampire: Part 1_

_At the hospital inside Tsukune's room: "DON'T TELL ME THAT UNCLE!" Tsukune shouted in outrage to what his uncle told him he must do where Moka was concerned. "You know I cannot hurt her, poisoned or not!" "Then you are a fool nephew," James remarked with disgust, then finished with, "No let me take that back, a dead fool." "I guess I will die then Uncle, because I will never raise my hand against my precious Moka regardless!" Tsukune retorted as he defiantly folded his arms, starring at his angry Uncle. "Oh really Tsukune?" he began his remark, "Even to save her from the grip of Fairy-Tale or to protect your precious friends and class-mates?" Tsukune began to respond when the last comment by his Uncle hit home with a solid blow of reality._

_Tsukune let his arms fall to his sides and lowered his head knowing his Uncle was absolutely correct in what he was saying. "To save your Aunt Kahlua I had to kill her, I did not want to do it Tsuk but I love her so much that I could not allow her to hurt anyone else." James continued until Kahlua spoke up, "Tsukune-san, I was poisoned like Moka-chan, that is how Akua got me into Fairy-Tale where she was able to feed me lies about humans, which turned my gentle nature into a murderous one. It took my James-kun to kill my body to free me from the poison, and whether you like it or not Tsukune-san it is the only way to free Moka-chan."_

_Akua threw her cell phone into the office wall, shattering it into a million pieces as she tried hard to reign in her emotions. The board-chairman had been neutralized by Manaxus, and had morphed himself into Mikogami's likeness. She could sense that the dark lord was still alive, and so was Moka, but for how long? She didn't have any clues, but one thing was for curtain, the leader of Fairy-Tale over stepped his boundaries, and hell hath no fury than a pissed of vampiress._

"_Manaxus you've just sealed your fate, as far as I am concerned this organization can go straight to hell along with you, you bastard. You are dead my former leader, a walking, breathing dead man." And with that being said to herself, she knew she was going to need allies from here on out, but how could she convince her family and her future brother-in-law that she was no longer a member of Fairy-Tale? She sighed as she knew for Moka's sake she had to try before it was too late._

_Moka awoke in a world of pain unlike anything she had ever known. She seen that she was not only bound wrist and ankles in chains made of pure silver, but her old rosario was missing, replaced with a different one that seemed to keep her strength dangerously low. She was struggling to make sense of everything that happened before she was knocked out, but she could only draw a blank. One thing she knew, was that she was betrayed, but for the life of her she couldn't pin point who the betrayer was._

_She thought for a short moment of reaching out to Tsukune with the mind link they shared, but remembered that she had either seriously injured or killed him, so help from him would not be forth coming, and yet when she thought of him, she could feel her hatred for him rise. "Why do I hate him?" she thought out loud as she fought to stay conscious. "All he ever done to me was love me? So I just don't know why I hate him so?" She tried to fight back her tears as she realized that what she felt for her precious lover was not right, she did not really hate him, she loved him and she choked back a sob as she also thought about how much she needed him. "Forgive me Tsukune lover, please forgive me?"_

_He felt her touch on his mind, slight as it was and like a whisper he heard his Moka ask him for forgiveness. James seen the change in his nephew's expression, and knew that Tsukune was in contact with Moka. "Tsuk she's touched your mind?" he knowingly inquired. Tsukune nodded his head to affirm his uncle's suspicion. "She's in trouble, and in turmoil Uncle but she's not responding to my inquires, but I can feel her close by."_

"_Let me merge my mind with yours Tsuk," James responded as he neared his nephew stretching out his hand to make contact with his forehead. "What's he doing?" Kurumu exclaimed, then she got her answer from Kahlua. "We vampires can merge our consciousness with another in moments like this, it acts like a signal booster that will allow my husband and Tsukune-san to reach out to my little sister. As you might be aware of, Moka-chan is very close to her brother-in-law and that may be what we need to find her and help her."_

"_Master Manaxus?" the dark figure entered the Board-chairman's office with an air of respect in his stance. "Ah Count Saito-san of the house of Shuzen is it?" Manaxus grinned as the vampire approached. "How went your visit with your Emperor and Empress? I take it that all went well?" The brother of Issa replied with a small bow, "Their royal highness's I am afraid are going to join against us my master." "WHAT?" Manaxus screamed out in anger causing Saito to tremble in fear._

"_YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU COULD CONVIENCE THEM TO KILL AKUA AND JOIN FAIRY-TALE? AND WHAT ANSWER DO YOU GIVE ME? THEY ARE GOING TO BE AGAINST US! "Master please calm down, all is not hopeless as it seems."_

_But before Saito could continue, Manaxus knowing that the vampire was of no more use to him, quickly drew out his sword, and in a flash of movement, the head of Saito Shuzen fell to the floor. Then with a wave of his hand, blue flames engulfed the remains until there was nothing left but a singe mark on the rug. "You foolish vampire, now you just made my plans more complicated. Well at least you won't screw any thing up in the future."_

_Kasumi entered the hospital room where her son was, but before she could rush to her son's side, her father Issa took hold of her and explained what was going on. "You can't expect me to wait father," she began. "Yes I can expect that Akara." he responded with authority. "You might be his mother, but I am your father, and I say calm down daughter and wait."_

_Moka's eyes widened as she could feel both Tsukune and her Brother-in-law's minds touch hers, she choked back a cry of joy as she tried to respond to their contact. She knew that Tsukune could not hear her as well as her Brother-in-law could, so she conversed with him. "I am imprisoned in the school's dungeons in a special cell. Where I am located at I do not know? Also I believe I have been drugged to cause harm to Tsukune and the others, so please brother-in-law do not let Tsukune near me or else I will try to kill him. Though I know that I should be in love with him, that love is now hate because of the drug, so again please keep Tsukune away from me? Bring someone else as strong or stronger than you to find and save me please?"_

_James turned to Tsukune and asked him if he heard what Moka had said? Tsukune nodded as he fought back both tears of sorrow and rage at what had happened to his future wife. "I am still going!" he responded. "No you are not son!" Akara replied matter-of-factually. "I am not going to risk loosing you ever, do you understand me? I will not brook no arguments from you Aono Malak Tsukune!"_

_What ever he was about to say, he swallowed it, as he seen the fire in his mother's eyes. Then she turned to her brother-in-law and said, "And I will not brook no argument from you either unless you want me to shove my foot so far up your ass that you can tell me how my foot tastes!" James half way raised both hands in a defensive stance as he responded, "Far be it for me Sis to give you any arguments, I'd rather face five Akua's than to fight with you."_

_Akua stared at the hospital for a moment, then sighed fearfully as she made her way into the facility. She inquired from a nurse which room was Aono Tsukune's, and once she had that information, she made her way to his room, sensing all the while who all was in there, which made her tremble. She reached his room and opened the door, as she entered it was Issa who seen his outcast daughter first, and his anger erupted._

"_How dare you come here after everything you have done?" Issa Shuzen shouted with unbridled emotion. Then everyone turned to see the one who just a short time ago caused the deaths of nearly a hundred students to get Moka to meet her demands. But Akua Fell too her knees, then her face as she laid prostrate before her father, and everyone else in the room. "I do not deserve your forgiveness father, but please hear me out for what I have to say is of the utmost importance, and despite everything else father, I have never lied to you so I ask you to hear what I have too say please?" The head of the house of Shuzen grimaced as her told her to speak._

"_The leader of Fairy-Tale is here and pretending to be Lord Mikogami," she began. Tsukune shouted at her and inquired, "And how would you know that Akua-chan, and why should we or I believe you!" His mother smacked his head to punish her son for showing such disrespect to his aunt, as she replied to Tsukune. "Akua-nee-san might be a lot of things son, but a liar is not one of them. And don't you show contempt to her regardless, she is still family."_

"_She would have killed me if she had the chance mother!" he responded. "SHUT UP TSUKUNE!" Issa commanded, "Let her finish this is vital. We will deal with her actions later!" Then Akua stood but remained bowed over in subjection as she began telling them of the leader of Fairy-Tale and what she knew his plans were for the world and for Moka._

_Well this chapter is not as long this time, but I got out what I wanted to get out to set up chapter 14 which will be part 2 of A sisters rage + A Vampire. We will end this first season with the school session entering the second part. I will cover a lot of things in the next chapter and will not include parts of chapter 13 as I did with the last few chapters._

_I want to thank everyone who has made this their favorite story and I hope so far you are not let down, as I am attempting to give you all a story that you can both enjoy and get into. I will begin the next chapter this weekend and will try to post it by Wednesday. I hope you enjoy, also those of you who are fans of this story, if you have ideas to use for season 2 please let me know and I will try to corporate them into the story. Thank you again, please review and let me know what you all think, good, bad, or ugly. . .lol _

_The Vampire Maleka_


	14. Chapter 14

_Vampire Maleka here, I want to apologize for taking longer than I wanted to get this chapter out. I have been under the weather lately but have got past it now. We are entering the finally of the first season of Senior Year and I have enjoyed seeing how this story has matured during the time I created it. Now that this has been said, I will now begin part 2 of "A sisters rage + A Vampire" which shall be the final chapter to the first season. I must warn you that this is a long chapter and will be very deep as well as revealing. A lot of things will conclude in this chapter so we can go into season 2. Season 2 will begin in two weeks after this final chapter is finished. Also after the Senior year series is completed, I will begin a new series called "Rosario + Vampire:Aono Tsukune Youkai Detective." This story will take place during the time period of season 1 manga of Rosario + Vampire. But until then let us get on with part two, chapter 14, the finally of season 1 of Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year. I do not own R+V or any of the original characters._

_Rosario+Vampire:Senior Year conclusion of A sisters Rage+A Vampire/Season 1 Finally._

"_The leader of Fairy-Tale is a vampire ancient called Manaxus," Akua began as she remained bowed in subjection before her father and oldest sister. "He was a shape shifter before he was transformed into a vampire over five-thousand years ago. He was apparently the first ruler of the vampire council during the reign of the first Emperor Ralahotep, just before he turned his power and kingdom over to Akelam. It was during the new Emperor's reign when Manaxus rebelled and raised an army to try to dethrone Akelam, which ended in the defeat of the council leader and his minions."_

"_And you tied yourself to that creature daughter?" Issa inquired as he felt his daughter's betrayal as she stood there before him and the others. "I tied myself to Fairy-Tale to revive Alucard as he is my true ancestor." she responded. "Ancestor?" Akara barked out with rage towards her younger sibling as Issa restrained his eldest daughter from killing Akua right then and there. Then Tsukune stood from his hospital bed and approached Akua with dangerous thoughts running through his mind, and to his credit he was able to keep his rage in check as he spoke to the assassin of Fairy-Tale. "Why did you kill those innocent students, and then poison Moka?" Akua looked towards Tsukune and glared viciously at the young vampire and answered, "She is a shinso boy, and it was Moka's mother Akasha whose shinso blood locked Alucard away and it was her blood within Moka that woke him up before Akasha sacrificed herself to save her child from Alucard. I love my sister, and did all I could do to help Akasha to save her, but if I was to revive my ancestor, and destroy the human world, I needed Moka's blood, so I poisoned her to make her willing to serve Fairy-Tale at my side. Those students were casualties of war. Is that answer good enough for you boy?"_

_Tsukune backhanded Akua so hard that when she slid from the wall to the floor it left her imprint in the brick wall. "You had better be careful how you address me Akua-chan for I am the Great-grandson of Emperor Akelam, and if I fought you right now you would surly die. But for the love and respect of my Grandfather and my mother, and seeing you are also my aunt, I will not destroy you. My question which I believe is on everyone's minds right now is WHY ARE YOU HERE NOW!" "BECAUSE I LOVE MOKA-CHAN AND WANT TO SAVE HER FROM MANAXUS!" Akua cried out trembling as she wrapped her arms around herself before she laid in the fetal position and wept like she never wept before._

_It was then that Issa backhanded his grandson towards his mother, who grabbed him by his ear and twisted until Tsukune cried out with pain. "Mother that hurts!" "Good what did me and your grandfather tell you about showing your aunt disrespect?" Akara snapped towards her son. "You wanted to hurt her also." he mumbled as he rubbed his sore and swollen ear. "That's different!" his mother shouted. "How?" he shot back. "STOP IT NOW BOTH OF YOU!" Issa shouted. "This is getting us nowhere fast. We have to get answers to save Moka and Lord Baruku and we don't have time for this crap!_

"_Father-in-law?" James inquired as he stepped towards the head of the house of Shuzen. "What is it James-kun? He answered. "We know where Moka is, Kahlua and I can go fetch and bring her here, and then we can also try to search for Lord Mikogami after we return?" "Brother-in-law," Akua sniffled as she stood to her feet, wiping away at her tears as she continued, "You and nee-san are not strong enough to face Manaxus if you encounter him, it would take someone of Emperor Akelam's powers to stop him, and I don't see great grandfather here at the moment."_

_And then everyone in the room jumped as they heard a familiar voice come from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see the Emperor and Empress standing together as he continued to speak. "We had a feeling we would have to get involved in this mess, and seeing it is Manaxus that I have to face now, I really am in a pissy mood now." Then both rulers stepped towards Akua and the look on her great grandparents faces made her tremble once again as she quickly prostrated herself before them. Anniana stared down at her once favorite great grand-daughter with a look of anger and sorrow, and all could see that she fought back her own tears as she began to speak. "Akua you were once one of our greatest joys, and now your recent actions has made you our greatest disappointment."_

_Then Akelam spoke with thick emotion, "I had the highest hopes for you Akua, you were going to be married to Tsukune before you turned to evil and tried to kill Akasha. I then had to change those plans to give Moka to him. You were to be his empress when me and your great grandmother took our rest, and you thrown it all away to attempt to revive our arch-enemy Alucard."_

_Tsukune was stunned when he heard his great-grandfather say that Akua-chan was originally meant too be his future wife. But the look his great-grandfather gave him kept him from saying anything at all._

_Then Akua's anger over rode her fear as she responded to her great-grandparents, "How dare you act so innocent over how I turned out? Did you and great-grandmother try to defend me when father ordered me to live with the Moi clan? Did you two try to save me from becoming what I became?" But before any response could be given Tsukune shouted out, "We don't have time for this everybody, Moka is in danger and Lord Mikogami needs our help. Can this mess wait until they are rescued?"_

_Moka heard footsteps approaching her cell, and she could sense the immense power that this being possessed. She was trying to figure out how her limiter had been removed and replaced with another, plus how her true powers was unlocked when her limiter was still in place? Of course she had an hypothesis that it had to do with the poison she had been injected with, she believed that was the culprit,but those thoughts disappeared when she felt the powerful creature approach._

_She heard the key slip into the lock, then felt a stab of pain in her eyes when the glare of the hallway lights flooded into her cramped cell. She could both sense and see the creature standing in the doorway as if he or it was assessing her. Then it spoke, "Akashyia Moka, the daughter of Issa Shuzen, Akasha Bloodriver, Grand-daughter of both houses of Akelam and Tepes, and the one time crowned princess and wife to Aono Malak Tsukune the future Emperor of our race, welcome to Fairy-Tale." the creature ended with a sarcastic chuckle, along with a sarcastic bow. "You've made a grave mistake whoever you are." Moka replied with an emotionless tone in her voice. "Have I?" the creature inquired finding a great deal of humor with her statement as he continued while approaching her._

_The creature looked like Lord Mikogami, but she knew better, "You are nothing more than a Doppler-ganger." Moka responded confidently. "At one time yes, Moka-chan." the creature answered as he neared her. "But all that changed when I became a vampire my dear little vampress." then he was standing before her, and in an instant his visage changed to a very striking young man. "This is my true form Akashyia Moka," he grinned as he gently placed his hand to her cheek. He looked to be no more than a youth in his early twenties, with dark black hair and olive colored skin. His eyes were red as rubies, and he was tall in stature. "Let me introduce myself properly princess Akashyia. My name is Manaxus, I am the grand leader of Fairy-Tale and the former leader of the vampire counsel of ancients, and the father of Alucard the first shinso born into this pathetic world."_

_The Emperor looked silently at his heir apparent then looked over at his son-in-law Issa Shuzen, then back at Tsukune before he spoke. "Your powers are immense Tsuki, and in time you will match or supersede my own, but right now you would only die if you faced Manaxus at your current level of power. Your powers has just awaken and you have a ways too go before you can even hope to defeat him." Tsukune pointed a finger at Akua and responded, "Then let Akua-chan teach me as well as you Great-grandfather."_

_Akelam faced his great-grandson's friends, smiled and replied, "Daughter Kuruno approach." Kurumu did as the Emperor commanded. Then he commanded Akua, and Kocoa to approach as well, then Mizore and Rubi as well as Yukari, then facing Tsukune and Kurumu he spoke once more. "Akua you should be severely punished for what you have done, but I can sense you are very sorry for your actions am I correct?" She responded with a bow. "You are correct grandfather." Anniana glared at her husband and inquired knowingly, "You are not going to do what I am thinking you are going to do husband?" He nodded his confirmation to her then turned his attention to Issa. "Son-in-law will you give your two daughter's to Tsukune to be his wives?" With that being said, both Akua and Kocoa's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as well as Tsukune. "Great-grandfather. . ." he tried to say, when the Emperor turned and explained, "Tsuki if you are going to face Manaxus, you are going to need Akua, Kocoa, and the others to stand at your side. Akua, Kocoa, and Kurumu are vampires, but these three girls are not as yet."_

_Yukari was the first to realize what the ancient vampire ruler meant, then both Rubi and Mizore caught on to what was about to happen, and they both blushed hard. "I want Moka as my only wife!" Tsukune exclaimed in terror. "Things being normal Tsuki I would agree," Akelam responded, "but things are not normal, as a matter of fact, it is far from normal. You will have two women who will have witchcraft powers mixed with their vampire ones, and one woman who will have snow woman powers to add to the mix. This gives you a greater advantage son to face Manaxus." "Moka won't like this great-grandfather!" Tsukune responded fearfully. "Right now Tsukune, Moka wants you dead because of the poison flowing in her veins, and right at the moment we don't know if there is a cure for her. I will bring the small witch across so that she will be able to physically mature into a woman now instead of later. And you and Kurumu will turn these two." He finished as he pointed towards Rubi and Mizore. "Forgive me great-grandfather," Tsukune answered as he lowered his head in respect, "I cannot do this, I am in love with Moka, poisoned or not I would feel as if I was betraying her, please understand, I am not being disrespectful, it's just that the way I had been raised I would feel as if I was unfaithful to her."_

_Akelam sighed, and he did understand Tsukune's dilemma, "My boy, I know how you must feel," he began affectionately as he wrapped his right arm around his great-grandson's shoulder. "But if you are going to save your Moka, and destroy Manaxus, you must have the aide of those you hold dear, as well as the needful help that Akua can provide." With his head still bowed he responded, "No great-grandfather, I read your chronicles and how you fought against all the odds, even though it had cost you your very own mortality. You did not allow your own warriors to help you because you believed it was something only you had to do. This is the same for me great-grandfather, Moka is my world and my life, and if I lose my life to save hers, then so be it." "No son!" Kasumi (Akara) shouted, but was silence by her grandmother Anniana, "Let him go sweetheart," the Empress responded to her heartbroken grand-daughter. "This is Tsuki's decision not yours, not even ours."_

_While the exchange was going on, and Akua heard Tsukune's response, a pang of regret stabbed her heart. Tsukune could have been hers, she would have known such love that her younger sister now enjoyed, and now would not be hers. She had tossed away her birthright for what? Evil intentions, the destruction of mankind, power? No, she knew the reasons, and the reasons now sickened her, and what she felt in her heart was something she had only recently fought against, she was in love with him, and had been the moment she had originally became her intended one. And once again when she met him by the bus stop. Then her mind was made, and she gathered up her courage, approached Tsukune and her family and dropped to her knees before Tsukune._

"_Huh?" Tsukune responded with surprise as his aunt fell to her knees weeping and trembling. He starred down on her with wide eyes and spoke. "What are you doing Akua-chan?" She responded like a small child who believed all was lost, "My prince, and nephew there is nothing I can do or say to give you any reason to trust me. I took away my sister from you, poisoned her, killed innocent students here for the very purpose to take her from you. I love my sister Tsukune-sama but I hated the fact that she was given to you, when you had been promised to be mine. This of course was not Moka's fault that I lost my birthright, it was mine for rejecting my family and the credo that our two houses had followed for so many centuries. Therefore I beg you to allow me to go with you, and help you free my sister, and future Empress. I ask nothing in return and will face any and all punishment that I have coming too me."_

_Kurumu responded, "If she goes, I go also!" But Tsukune, still starring down at Akua responded to Kurumu and the others. "No Kurumu, you are my fledgling and you will obey my commands. And as for Akua-chan, I will take her with me, as I can sense that she is being genuine with me." Then looking at his great-grandfather he inquired, "What shall I do now?"_

"_What do you want from me?" Moka growled at the leader of Fairy-Tale. He just laughed loudly at her defiance and responded. "My son Alucard will never become what he once was because of what your mother did to him to save you." Moka looked at him with confusion which made him laugh loudly once more. "Ah so your memories are locked away, how rich. Well then let me tell you that the death of your mother was the fault of your big sister Akua, but I will explain that later. Right now I will tell you what I want from you, seeing that was your first question."_

_Manaxus rested his hand on Moka's cheek, which made her turn her head away as if to push him back from her. All he did was chuckle then he slapped her face and replied with an emotionless voice. "Do that again bitch and I'll make you wish you were never born. Do you understand me?" Moka whose face stung horribly from the blow, just glared at her capture. "Well I guess that will do for now." Manaxus responded, then after a pause he continued, "You will give me a child to replace Alucard, daughter of Issa Shuzen. You have your mother's Shinso blood flowing in your veins so when we join together our child will be far stronger than Alucard ever was."_

_Moka responded with disgust in her eyes, "Never, I would rather die than give you my body!" The leader of Fairy-Tale just smiled and replied. "That is where you are mistaken Moka-chan. The poison that was injected into your body makes you compliant to my wishes as well, which calls for an example I believe." He approached her once more and commanded, "Kiss me passionately." When he had spoken those words, the person she seen was not Manaxus, but Tsukune, and for that moment she felt no hatred towards her fiance, and complied. When their lips parted, her eyes was opened again to see Manaxus smiling. Moka screamed out, "NOOOOO!"_

_He just laid there in his cell, looking up at the ceiling trying to keep his rage in check. Baruku Mikogami, leader pro-tempt of the Youkai realm, third in command of all monsters in the world, was a prisoner in his own dungeons. But he allowed a small smile to creep across his lips, as it calmed him to know that Manaxus had fallen for the trap. A trap the dark lord had set for him since the birth of that freakish Alucard. He then mused to himself as he knew all the puzzle pieces were in place, this Fairy-Tale business was about to come to a close, though it was a ruse organization to cover Manaxus's true intent, which was the destruction of the old guard to replace it with his new kingdom. Then he heard Moka's scream, which made him sit up quickly, "Come on Tsukune-kun now is the time to spring the trap. Moka's sanity is in danger, come on boy." he said to himself as he starred at the limiter that he now wore. A limiter to void his own powers._

_Akelam looked at Tsukune, Anniana, Akua, and the others before answering his determined heir. Then with a deep sigh he responded, "Do you understand what you are asking of me son?" Tsukune thinking he knew nodded yes. "I don't think you do," the vampire ruler replied. "For Akua to join you in rescuing Moka, the two of you will have to become as one spiritually, which means that Moka will no longer be your intended one, and Akua will become your wife." Both Tsukune and Akua looked shocked, this had not occurred too them at all. What he thought was just a simple answer like, go a head, but what he heard his great-grandfather say threw a curve ball into his face. "Well son?" the Emperor inquired, "We do not have much time for debate, you both either accept the condition or your great-grandmother and I will do the deed?"_

_Tsukune turned to face Akua, who responded, "I want the opportunity to get my hands around Manaxus's throat Tsukune and free Moka. I am willing to do this or anything else needed to save my sister and get my revenge, how about you?" Tsukune looked at both Akua and his great-grandfather then fighting his inner turmoil he nodded his agreement. Akelam then spoke, "Tsukune son of Hurosho Aono and Akara Shuzen, grandson of Issa Shuzen and Naomi Bloodriver and Hukko and Shiva Aono, great-grandson of Joseph and Anniana Akelam supreme rulers of the vampire realm, future Emperor of said kingdom, do you take Akua Shuzen, daughter of Issa Shuzen and Lady Mia Chi-ling of the house of Tu-ping, grand-daughter of Joseph and Anniana Akelam and Ti-po and Midi Tu-ping, future Empress of the vampire kingdom, to be your wife and mate for life?" Trembling with fear and sorrow, Tsukune felt alone and lost. "How did this all happen? Why did this happen?" Three years ago he came here to Youkai Academy thinking he was just an ordinary human who latter befriended a vampire, a succubus, two witches, a snow woman, and a were-wolf. But he suffered pain and fear, but he had his friends. Now when he couldn't foresee things getting worse, everything went to hell in a hand basket, and Aono Tsukune now wished he had never been born. But too save the life of his precious Moka he had to marry Akua whom he neither loved or trusted. He felt like he was selling his soul to the devil. He answered, "Yes, I do."_

_Moka felt like her heart had been torn out of her body as if a vital part of her being had just died. It wasn't because of the creature who was in her cell as he made ready to mate with her. This was terrible and heart wrenching for her, but she felt she could endure that somehow. But this feeling she now had took her pride and desire to live from her which she realized why she was experiencing this, though for the life of her, she could not understand the why's of it. "What happen Tsukune?" she thought to herself as Manaxus, who was completely naked approached her own naked form, as she was straddled upon a table held fast with silver chains and manacles. She fought her own tears, and forced a glare of defiance towards the leader of Fairy-Tale, praying for salvation from this hell. Manaxus approached holding a key in his hand and a smile on his face. Then he slipped the key into one of the silver locks, "A master lock?" Moka reasoned as she tried not to look at her rapist. Manaxus forced her eyes open and tenderly spoke, "Look at me lover." Then she seen Tsukune before her even though she knew it was not him, and she tried to fight the effects of the poison in her, but found herself growing weaker and then she felt lust over taking her body and consciousness. "Make love too me my precious Moka." the voice familiar too her spoke as she heard the master lock come undone and the chains sliding off of her body, as well as the limiter he had placed on her. She sighed as she unleashed the fury of hell upon her rapist._

_Tsukune and his new bride Akua made their way towards the main administration building where he knew the dungeons were. Before they entered he told Akua that they needed to be in their true battle mode before they went any further. Akua nodded as she smiled, "I wonder what my true form looks like now after our blood became one?" Tsukune couldn't have cared less but he smiled and said, "Well it's time to know correct?" And with that being said Akua ripped off her left shirt sleeve to expose a elaborate golden arm band with a silver cross embedded into it. Then she looked at her new husband and sheepishly inquired, "Will you do the honors Tsukune?" He reach over and clasped the band as well as he could and pulled. And seeing it came off he quickly reached his right arm over to her so she could remove his limiter before she could transform._

_After their transformation was completed, Tsukune couldn't have been more impressed with what he seen standing before him. Akua's new true battle form was very impressive and terrifying, she stood taller than her original height, her long black hair was completely silver, and her face had a tattoo that ran from the base of her right eye to the tip of her chin and looked too be a viper in form. She was covered from the base of her neck to her waist in golden armor, while her eyes looked like the eyes of a deadly viper. Both of her hands radiated a greenish glow, which he thought was an enhancement for her kung-fu techniques, her legs were exposed with no protection on them, and for a moment Tsukune admired their beauty until he shook it off. She had long black boots on with ten inched blades protruding from the boot tips, and she sported two cobalt black bat wings with thumb appendages the shape of long broad swords. She then smiled at her new husband admiring his true form as she said, "Shall we give them hell Tsukune?" "Oh yes, let's." he replied as they entered the building._

_In an instant Akashyia Moka was in her true battle form and had just delivered a stunned Manaxus a powerful blow to the soloplexes, and quickly followed that with a knee that connected with his jaw sending the Fairy-Tale's leader hard against the far cell wall. Manaxus quickly recovered and launched his counter attack just to find an empty space where his quarry had been. Then before he could turn Moka slammed hard against his back and the force of the blow made him go head first against the wall, breaking it through to the next cell. _

_Manaxus was stunned as he felt his own blood flow from a wound to his head, and at once he grew furious and changed into his true battle form. What Moka seen made her cringe, for now standing before her was a creature she had never seen before except when she was a child she thought. Manaxus did not even look like a vampire at all, but he looked more like, like, "Oh my God!" she thought, "He looks like Alucard!" "Did I not tell you girl that I am his father! I gave you the opportunity and the honor of becoming the mother of a more powerful son than he, and by Horas you will comply even if I have to break every bone in your body to do it!" Then he launched into his attack, until he felt another vicious blow to his head, but this blow did not come from Moka, it came from. . ._

_Tsukune and Akua plowed thru all of the Fairy-Tale henchmen with the ferocity of an EF-5 tornado_

_leaving a path of destruction and death in their wake. Once they reached the dungeon area, it didn't take the two of them long to figure where Moka was being kept, and they paused when they heard the battle raging inside the cell. Tsukune and Akua rushed the iron door and slammed it aside, as Akua rushed towards Moka and Tsukune launched a vicious flying kick to the head of her attacker. As Manaxus began to rise from the rubble he had found himself unceremoniously slammed into, he smiled wickedly and said, "Aono Tsukune you have been a thorn in my side since this war began, and I think it is time to pull the thorn out and crush you like an ant! "Tsukune didn't flinch at all, then felt both Akua and Moka step up next to him. Then he said to Moka and Akua, "Go find lord Mikogami, I'm sure he is here some where's, I will deal with this piece of crap." The two sister's hesitated for only a moment, then they exited the cell to find the dark lord._

_Manaxus glared at his enemy with contempt as he responded to Tsukune's last statement, "Haven't you ever heard the old proverb great-grandson of Emperor Akelam, that even a fly can drown in shit!" Tsukune responded as he prepared for his attack, "Have you ever heard the old saying, never count your chicken's before they hatch!" And then he launched himself towards Manaxus who surprising enough was too slow and stunned by Tsukune's speed that he absorbed a very damaging blow to his mid-section that made him know that some of his ribs had been broken by the attack. And before the leader of Fairy-Tale knew what was happening, he was finding himself in a very real fight for his life, and for the first time in many centuries the ancient vampire felt true fear._

_Moka and Akua search cell by cell, searching for lord Mikogami, and while they searched, Moka began asking questions to her sister. "Why after having me poisoned are you helping me and Tsukune?" "Because I was betrayed by my leader, and felt guilty for bringing this on the two of you. I still feel guilt for what I have taken from you to save you sister." Akua replied. "Taken from me?" Moka inquired with confusion. "Me and Tsukune's powers have increased greatly after we shared blood and vows. I am now Aono Akua, and to save you, Tsukune and I had to marry, which means I have taken him from you, forgive me sister."_

_Moka was stunned to say the least and then she understood why she had felt so lost earlier on. "I cannot believe that Grandfather would give you to my fiance nee-san!" "It was he who joined us sister, as Tsukune was determined to rescue you regardless of the sacrifice." Akua responded. "Once this is over nee-san I will challenge you for him and that is a promise, also I remember everything now, and I will avenge my mother's blood on you, do you understand me?" Akua raised a hand, "We shall discuss this mater later, I believe we have found lord Mikogami."_

_The battle between Manaxus and Tsukune rage on back and forth with Manaxus receiving the worst of the damage. The fight broke into the dungeon hallway and into the main administration building to outside. Tsukune then stuck out his hand, as a brilliant beam of light shot from his finger tips like a laser. Manaxus tried to move and roll away from the dangerous light, only too feel agonizing pain where his left wing had been, he turned to look and seen his wing laying on the ground behind him. He screamed from the pain, and the growing fear that attacked his heart and pride, "Everything is falling apart!" he screamed within himself. "All my hard work and planning is being destroyed by an 18 year old boy!" "Damn you to the fires of hell Aono Tsukune," Manaxus screamed as he tried hard to go on the offensive instead of staying on the defensive. That was when Manaxus's fears reached its apex as both he and Tsukune seen the Emperor himself step from behind a tree approaching them with a cold expression on his face. He walked up beside his great-grandson and smiled, "You make me proud son, you have fought well beyond my expectations, but now I will finish this, go to Moka and Akua and help them with lord Mikogami." Tsukune replaced his limiter and morphed back to his human form and ran back towards the main administration building as Akelam starred Manaxus down like a wild west gun slinger._

_The door burst open as Moka and Akua rushed in to find lord Mikogami smiling at them. "Welcome Moka-chan and I see a changed of heart Shuzen Akua." As they worked on releasing the dark lord's bonds, Tsukune rushed in nearly out of breath, but before he could respond or re-act, Akua rushed him knocking the boy to the ground weeping for joy that he was safe. "Akua please let me up?" he responded as he seen the anger building in Moka, and the confusion etched across lord Mikogami's face. She kissed him warmly, then stood, reaching for his hand to lift him to his feet. Then the dark lord grinned widely and said, "The old prophecy came true didn't it?" Moka turned to face the dark lord and replied. "Old prophecy?" Lord Mikogami's grin widened as he continued, "Before the first vampire Emperor passed his authority and powers to Akelam, he told him this prophecy, The day will come far in the future when humans and Youkai will be restored in peace and friendship. But before that happens two daughter's of a royal coven and the great-grandson from your loins shall become as one. One daughter considered to be wicked but true love changes her to good, the other daughter not __willing to share him with her sister, will embrace the union and the young man that comes from your bloodline will be healed from his anger and confusion, and the three of them shall never part, and their wisdom and rule will bring peace to both worlds forever." Then Mikogami finished, Moka-chan, Akua-chan, and Tsukune-kun, you are the three the ancient prophecy foretells. This is why you came here to Youkai Academy Tsukune-kun, so you would meet Moka and Akua." Then he faced Akua, "The ruse worked well, as everyone thought that the students in the cafeteria had been killed, they are in the remaining cells, if you would be so kind to release them?" Akua smiled and seeing the confusion on Moka's and her husband's face she approached him and kissed him on the cheek, "Take lord Mikogami outside, I imagine he needs the fresh air lover." then she walked out to release the students._

_"From the day I had compassion on you old friend until this very day, you have done nothing but try to destroy me and Anniana, and you also tried to keep the ancient prophecy from coming to pass." Akelam stepped forward as Manaxus fell to his knees, too weak to fight, too weak to run away. "You had to destroy man-kind to wreck the future and you failed, but heaped upon yourself condemnation in which your account will be paid this very day, this very minute!"_

_"Then DO IT DAMN YOU AKELAM!" Manaxus shouted defiantly as he was still on his knees. "Death is too good for you Manaxus so a more fitting punishment shall come to you." the Emperor finished as lord Shuzen, James Morgan, Kocoa, Kurumu, and Aono Hurosho carried a pure silver casket with wooden handles to protect the vampires carrying it, the Empress Anniana brought up the rear along with Morgan Kahlua, Rubi, Mizore, Aono Akara and Yukari. Terror filled Manaxus's eyes as the casket was laid before him, and he heard his sentence come forth from the Emperor's mouth. "Hemotep Manaxus, son of Ralahotep, son of Ra you are sentence to spend an eternity within this casket, which after you are secured within it, the casket will be lowered into a lead mold and completely sealed, and then you shall be dumped into the deepest depths of the ocean where you can never return to wreck havoc ever again." "KILL ME AKELAM!" the defeated Manaxus implored loudly, as he tried to back away from the casket. But before he could move away any further, the Emperor reached out and with an invisible hand, latched out of the ancient vampire and pinned him fast too the ground._

_The Emperor ordered the casket to be opened and once that was done, he used that same invisible hand to lift Manaxus from the ground into the air, then down into the casket. Then he shut the lid and Morgan James and Issa Shuzen locked it tight, then the Emperor opened up a portal below the casket, and all could see the ocean gleaming below with a large frigate in view, then he release his hold and the silver casket with Manaxus imprisoned within fell thru and onto the frigate, then the portal closed._

_There was silence for a moment until the Emperor spoke again, "The casket will be lowered into a vat of molten lead in the shape a large block, once the lead cools then Manaxus will be dropped into the sea just above the Mariana Trench, I seriously doubt we will ever hear from him again."_

_Just then a large group of very shaken students appeared along with Akua, Moka,Tsukune, and Lord Mikogami. The four approached the others as Kurumu, Rubi, Mizore, and Yukari rushed and tackled Tsukune to the ground, all of them were laughing and crying for joy, as Akua and Moka fought back the urge to kick them to kingdom come. Once their re-union had ended, Tsukune, Akua, and Moka approached the Emperor and Empress and knelt before them. "Now what should I do with you three?" he inquired with a smile. "I also want Moka to be my wife and mate also your Majesty." Tsukune inquired. "You know there can only be one Empress Tsukune, which means Akua as your first wife fills that role?"_

_Moka responded, "Grandfather, Grandmother, my only desire is too be with Tsukune, being Empress is not important to me, my love for Tsukune is, and if I have to share him with Akua-nee-san, which is something I really don't want to do, I will be content in sharing him with her just so we are together."_

_Then the Emperor asked Akua, "And what are your feelings about this grand-daughter?" She looked at Tsukune then over at her sister Moka, and shocked them both, "I don't desire too be Empress grandfather, I am not a person who can stay put in one place for long. I want to remain as Tsukune's wife, this way I know I have a place to come home too, a place where I am loved. Moka and Tsukune are crazy about each other, I am crazy about him, and if this arrangement suits them both and suits you and grandmother then this is what I desire most of all."_

_The next morning Tsukune was bumping into walls and anything that crossed his path, it would be another two weeks before the school would be opened for the final semester before graduation, and Moka and Akua had kept him up all night consummating their marriage and he was exhausted. "It's a good thing I am a vampire." he thought before being startled by, "Oh Tsukune lover, I think it's time to come back home, we want more loving." He almost groaned inside, but he smiled and turned to see Akua and outer-Moka holding hands beckoning him to go with them. "Yes I think being a vampire really has its perks Tsuki old boy."_

_Epilog:_

_Five dark figures sat around a round circular table in an old abandoned ware-house on the docks in old Tokyo. These had been the generals of Fairy-Tale and they were very grim and upset with the events of the last few days. The figure at the head wore a red robe and hood that allowed the shadows to cover her face from the others, and it was this individual who spoke. "I assume the role of leader of this organization and if any disagrees with this let them speak now so I can kill them." No one answered, "Good." she responded as she continued. "The goals we have has not changed, this is clearly stated from Alucard himself, and as his spokeswoman and your new leader we will accomplish that which Manaxus could not because of his arrogance."_

_A hand across the table from her raised to have permission to speak, and the new leader nodded to give him the floor. "As you are aware my lady, our forces have been nearly decimated by Aono Tsukune and his wives, Aono Moka and Aono Akua, but as the leader of the ghoul clan, I have five-hundred men and women ready to do your biding." "A very sizable number too be sure, Amaron and I accept your gift happily. I want Akua dead more than anything, and as for Aono Moka, she is not to be harmed at all, kill Tsukune I could care less, but Moka must live am I clear on this?" "Yes lady Bloodriver." Then Akasha Bloodriver spoke one last time before she adjourned the meeting. "I want to be at full strength within two months. I want to be able to attack Youkai Academy and take my daughter so she can be by my side, you will have plans drawn up for the attack by our next meeting, and I want to hear that our numbers are still growing, so I can inform my master Alucard on our progress." Then she stood to conclude the meeting, thinking within herself, that part of her that Alucard had not been able to control, "Moka my treasure please fight, please free me from this hell."_

_Vampire Maleka here, this concludes season one of Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year. As I said last time there will be two seasons as this story has become more intense and complexed that I have to break it down into two seasons. The story started out a bit shaky but the more I wrote the more the story began to take shape in my mind. I've gone out of the box with this story line, but many of you enjoyed that and liked how the story had progressed. This was my first fan-fiction and I have learned a lot in writing this. I do not know how many chapters season 2 will have, but the story will be finished_

_with season 2. Once again thank you all for you reviews both good and bad and I will return in a couple of weeks with season 2._


End file.
